A Middle Earth Tale
by sithlord66
Summary: two fighting races, a forbidden love Legolas and OC A.U.
1. Man and Elves

 A.N.  This is my first LOTR fanfic and most likely my last.  I only did this at the encouragement of a special friend, she knows who she is, and I promised her I would.  I didn't write about someone joining the fellowship and having a romance with Legolas, there are other wonderful stories out there that do that just fine. So please don't tell me that this isn't a Lord of the Rings story, because I know that it isn't.  It is a story of pure love, told with the Middle Earth characters, so that way I can manipulate them and make them what I want them to be in my own twisted way. Don't take it so seriously, after all this is fiction. The story is fashioned after the West Side Story, or Romeo and Juliet if you will, but with a Middle Earth flare.  I do not own any other the "Lords" characters, you know who they are, I own my own; you'll see who they are.  Oh and one more thing my elves are mortal, and they don't die from grief (no chapters from hell) they are like any other human except for their usual elfish traits.  Reviews get you more chapters, evil aren't I?  Wish me luck.

A Middle Earth Tale

Chapter One

Men and Elves

     Man and Elves. One would think that these two races could live in Middle Earth in perfect harmony, but you would be sadly mistaken. For these two races had, for many years, held so much hatred for each other that the loathing and fear of the "Dark Lord"  could compare not. Both races could live peacefully among the Hobbits and Dwarves, and the other inhabitants of Middle Earth, but they could not live with each other. Many battles were fought between them over the slightest of differences.

     The House of Gondor was the strongest amongst man. Their love of freedom, and their greed for power was Gondor's driving force. Aragorn, the soon to be king, and his band of brothers in arms, watched over their Kingdom with all knowing eyes. They put it upon themselves to protect everyone from the elves. Brothers, Boromir and Faramir along with their friend Eomer, would fight the elves to their death, if it meant protecting Aragorn's family and Gondor.

     The House of Elrond, from Rivendell, was the strongest of the race of elves.  Their grace and beauty, was far beyond any other, and their wisdom was respect throughout Middle Earth. They were fierce hunters and fighters, their skills were unmatched by few.  Legolas was one such warrior elf.  All the greatest elvish qualities flowed through him, like a stream running down a mountainside.  He was a young elf and being so, he was quite mischievous.  He and his friends, Haldir and twins Elladan and Elrohir, were always looking for trouble, especially when it came to trouble with man. 

     As it came to pass, one man tried to put an end to the rivalry between the two. And that was Gandalf. He was a kind and gentle wizard, who loved and befriended all of the races of the land. Gandalf wanted peace in Middle Earth and he would go to length to make it so. He decided to bring ,all the races of Middle Earth, together in a "Great Gathering of Peace". It was designed to let men and elves gather together, in a peaceful atmosphere, and try to put all their differences aside. Than maybe man and elves could see just how, terribly wrong, their feuding had been.  The "Great Gathering" would occur in the most peaceful land of them all, Hobbiton, in the Shire. 

     The hobbits were so honored that the gathering was going to be in their home.  They busied themselves for weeks, preparing for the event.  To watch them, one had to laugh at seeing the organized chaos that they engaged in.  Hobbits ran to and fro, making everything just right for their Middle Earth visitors. The gathering would last for a week, and Valar willing, all would be peaceful during the events, and continue to be that way forever more.

     Gwenneth peered out the window of the castle and smiled at the sight of the beautiful morning sky in front of her. It was breathtaking, with its bright hues of reds and yellows; it filled her heart with joy and happiness.  Gwenneth was, the younger sister of Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor.  Her beauty was known throughout Gondor, for there was no fairer in the land.  Her beautiful long wavy coal black hair was as dark as raven feathers, as it stretched down beneath her waist. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on summer morning, and her skin was as pure as the fresh snow, that lay on the mountaintops.  Bewitching was one way to best describe her beauty. But she didn't see it, when it came to her beauty she was very shy and modest about it. She carried herself as a very humble and honest woman, not like some stuck up princess. For that only added to her inner beauty as well.  Everyone that she encountered fell in love with her personality. One hardly ever saw her without a smile on her face, or a kind word coming from her mouth.  Some even said she had the grace of an elf, which drove Aragorn mad, with the thought of his own sister even remotely being compared to an elf. Aragorn loved his sister with all his heart, so much so that he would kill to protect from and evil. 

     Aragorn would never allow Gwenneth to travel outside the realm of Gondor. For that fact alone, made her very excited to be going to the Shire. She was so surprised that Aragorn was actually allowing her to go with him and his friends. She thought Gandalf was the most wonderful, and maybe the most crazy, man in the land to even suggest and arrange such a wonderful event. This gathering, served as a chance for her to get to see some of the far off lands that she always wanted to explore. She so hated not being able to leave Gondor. Deep inside of her heart she knew that Aragorn's intensions were out of love, and only wanted to keep her safe from the elves. She was not going to let her brothers smothering love destroy this one chance of see Middle Earth. She wanted to come to her own conclusions about the elves, not what her brother and his friends bore into her mind. Her brother treated her as if she was made of glass, but she was far from that.  She, along with her friend Eowyn, who was a sister to Eomer, would secretly study the art of wielding a sword and knives.  They were well prepared to defend themselves if the need arose.  

     The party from Gondor would be departing for The Shire at noon.  There was such an excitement in the air. Gwenneth and Eowyn could hardly contain themselves as they gathered with Aragorn and his friends.

     "Dear sister, I really don't know if you should be coming along," sighed Aragorn.  "I know this is meant to be a peaceful gathering, but something tells me that something evil is going to happen."

     Gwenneth snapped her head and stared into her brothers gray eyes. "Brother, as much as you want to think of me as a child, let me remind you that I am a grown women and I can protect myself" she snapped. Her eyes widened at the sudden outburst. 'How could that have come from her mouth,' she wondered. She felt strange. She had never talked back to her brother like that before. Strangely it felt good.

     Her brother seemed to stumble a bit, when he heard her unlikely comeback. "Yes… maybe from an wild animal…or two…but not from an elf.  They are very cunning and crafty, they will sweep you off you feet and then destroy you without you even knowing it, my dear sister," hissed Aragorn, as visions of a certain young blond wicked elf, came into his thoughts.

     "Well how could I defend myself against one, when I have never even seen one?" yelled Gwenneth. Everyone look her in shock at her outburst. It was very rare to hear such things come out of her mouth. Her checks started to turn crimson red, when she finally noticed that everyone was staring at her.

     Eomer, feeling the tension, cautiously approached Gwenneth. His gaze piercing into her haunting eyes and reached out to graze her rose colored check, with his calloused fingers. "There.. my Lady Gwenneth, Aragorn is only trying to protect you, and do what is best for your well being," he pleaded, as he reached down and brought her hand to his lips. He then proceeded to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, savoring her smooth skin.

     Gwenneth was taken back at the actions of Eomer, and was paralyzed for a brief moment. She than came to her senses and willed herself to move. Pulling her hand away sharply, her eyes gave a darting glare between Eomer and Aragorn. "Well, my dear Eomer, Aragorn has to face the fact that I AM my own women, and I will decide what is good or not good for me, not him." She spat sharply. Oh how she was enjoying this newfound courage to defend herself.

      Aragorn shock his head in disgust and turned to Boromir and Faramir, who stood silently behind him. "Let us prepare to leave them," he commanded. "Ladies we have a two day ride in front of us, and if this continues we will miss the opening massacred ball," he hissed at Gwenneth and Eowyn.

     The young Princess quickly turned away from Eomer and walked over to her horse, and with the help of a stable boy, she pulled herself up to mount her mare. Eowyn guided her horse to stand next to her friend and gave her an evil stare.

     Gwenneth chuckled to herself. "What?" she inquired. "Why do I receive such a look from you, my best friend? I thought you were on my side?"

     Eowyn sighed. "I am, but….you were very rough on them, just now. Acting like that will only make them so much more protective of you, you have to learn to relax and show them that you don't need their constant protecting. Actions really do speak louder than words." Eowyn glanced at the men as they climbed onto their horses. "I want this to be an adventure for the two of us, not a stress filled disaster. I have a feeling that this will be a trip to remember," she said, with a bright smile.

     "You're right, my friend. I will try to hold my tongue. But just now, something came over me and it felt good to finally stand up for myself. It felt almost…liberating," she said expressing her feelings. I promise that I will try to hold my tongue for the rest of the trip. And I also promise you, that this will be a trip to remember.," chuckled Gwenneth.  Quickly changing the subject Gwenneth nodded towards Eomer, who was ahead of them talking to Faramir. "I have a feeling that he is a bit smitten with me," she said shyly. 

     Eowyn rolled her eyes at that remark. "You never cease to amaze me. You are just now seeing that? He's has had feelings with you for sometime now."

     Gwenneth looked at Eowyn confusingly. "Really? I never saw it before. I always thought of him, Faramir and Boramir as brothers and nothing more. I just never even thought to think, or see him as anything else. I thought he was just being nice. Still being your brother and all, I don't know if he is really my type," she said cautiously said, not wanting to hurt the other girl's feelings. " I need someone dark and mysterious, someone who….when I look upon them, my knees weaken, and my heart flutters. Ah but alas, I am but fooling myself, because a love like that, could not possibly exist," she said with a far off gaze in her eye.

     Laughter erupted from Eowyn. "You are truly remarkable. Well I think that after this gathering, there will be a lot more men, other then Eomer, who will be falling at your feet.  Once Middle Earth meets Gwenneth, Princess of Gondor, all will fall madly in love with you, my dear."

     "Stop. I am far from which you speak," she denied, "And besides you do quite well in that area yourself."  Which was true. Eowyn was breathtaking, with her flaxen blonde hair, blue eyes and skin as smooth as silk. "Eomer should take heed of how Aragorn is with me, and be as protective with you." 

     "Oh no," protested Eowyn. "I don't need someone smothering me like Aragorn does with you. Besides Eomer knows, that I will put him in his place, if he ever does decide to try and act like that."

     Gwen laughed at Eowyn's remark. "You know….," she said nodding towards the men at the front of the group, "I think that Faramir has his eye on you."

     "Ah," she sighed heavily. "If that is true, than I could die a happy women."

     "No you could not. Not until you at least have one dance with him," said a laughing Gwenneth.

     "Yes at least one dance," Eowyn replied.

     As the company started to move out, the girls chatted amongst themselves, ignoring the nasty glares that they would occasionally receive from Aragorn, when their laughter got out of control.

     As the day drew on, Gwenneth started to daydream of all the possibilities that lay in front of her on this trip. 'Could there be a chance for love?' she thought to herself. She than imagined the encounter that she described to her friend. "Oh how I do want my knees to go weak," she sighed to herself, as a smile crossed her lips. Then her thoughts wandered to Aragorn, she knew he meant well and she truly loved him for that, but she would show him that she was her own person, that could think for herself, weather he liked it or not.  Yes this would definitely be a trip to remember.


	2. Leaving Rivendell

A.N. Thank you to all my reviewers. I know I have a few things to work on such as the correct spellings of names and such, and thank you Analinde for pointing that out to me. When you have two children pulling you away constantly mistakes are bound to happen. I will try to do better in the future. Yes I know this is a Mary-Sue, I never intended it any differently I'll admit that. Gwenneth is fashioned after my daughter, except for the black hair, who you can't help to fall in love with when you meet her. Remember to have an open mind, for this is no way intended to follow anything concerning the LOTR. I've twisted the characters around to fit my story. This is more like my twist on Romeo and Juliet while using Middle Earth characters.  
  
A Middle Earth Tale  
Chapter 2 " Leaving Rivendell"  
  
The morning sun beat down on Legolas as he opened his bright blue eyes to the new day. He stretched away the night's sleep and pulled himself out of bed. With his long blond hair flowing down passed his shoulders, he yawned and stretched his arms above his head and drew in a big breath of fresh morning air. He turned and looked out into the beautiful morning sky, he wondered if he ever remembered seeing such a perfect morning sky. He put on his cloths and started to gather his gear for the long trip ahead of him. He, along with Haldir, Elladan, Elrohir and their sister Arwen, were heading to The Shire for the "Great Gathering". He strapped his quiver to his back and slid a dagger into each of his black leather boots. Gathering his bow he wondered if he should even take his weapons, since after all, he was sure that Gandalf would make him relinquish them when they arrived. But he felt incomplete without them and quickly dismissed the thought. Legolas proceeded to the stables to find his friends. To his surprise the group had already assembled and were awaiting him, so that they could start their journey. "Ah.. I was beginning to think that you changed your mind about coming," stated his best friend Haldir.  
  
"Ha.. not on your life, I wouldn't miss this for all the mithril in Middle Earth. And besides, I couldn't let you have all the fun, steeling the hearts of the human women," laughed Legolas.  
  
"Do you wish to make this a challenge, then?" taunted Haldir with a wicked grin. "Who can claim the most women?"  
" Oh. would you two stop it!" hissed Arwen. "I don't think either of you have a chance to catch a lady's eye with the way you act. Women want real men - not children who make silly wagers."  
  
Legolas, with a devilish grin, turned to give an icy blue glare to the she-elf. "Oh but Lady Arwen.. I see the glances you give me when you think that I am not looking. Surely you don't think that I am a child with those longing stares I receive from you! I think you just say all those things out of fear that I might find someone to give my love to and you will not have me to lust after," said Legolas as he changed his devilish grin into a seductive leer.  
  
"You are simple too impossible Legolas, you know that? It just goes to show what know you about me, for it is not you that I look at. It is Haldir," she said with a wink of an eye as she turned towards the shocked Haldir, "You wouldn't know love if it bit you on the nose," hissed Arwen and she turned and gracefully leapt up onto her steed with her green dress falling softy to the side of the horse. She jerked her body forward and refused to look at either of them.  
  
Haldir's face turned bright red, while he stood a little taller and a grin grew across his face as he turned to gloat at his friend. All Legolas could do is stare at his best friend in disbelief. Shaking off the insult he turned and walked over to Arod, his horse, just as Lord Elrond was approaching the party. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to their greet their mentor.  
  
Elrond outstretched his arms and as he continued walking toward the group, and then with a cheerful smile he greeted them. "Suilad, my family and friends, I see that you are all ready for your departure."  
  
"Yes Atar, it is so good of you to see us off," said Arwen as her face lit up upon seeing her father.  
  
Elrond smiled and bowed towards his exquisitely beautiful daughter. Then his smile faded as he cast a concerned look onto the party and then continued: " I am not just here to see you off, but also to remind you and your companions that this is a peaceful gathering." He continued as he made eye contact with each of the young elves: "This is an opportunity to bridge the gap between man and elves; to let each race see that the other is not so different from them, and hopefully bring peace throughout Middle Earth. This feud has gone on for so long that no one even knows why it started in the first place, and it is folly to continue on with it," he hissed. "Gandalf has worked long and hard on this, and I too support this idea heartily. Upon my arrival on the fourth day, I do no wish to hear of any foul acts from any of you. If I do you, will be banished from Rivendell for life. Do I make myself clear?" questioned Elrond.  
  
"Yes My Lord," they all replied in unison, knowing that he meant every word he said.  
  
"Good. Now that I've made myself clear, have a safe journey and may the Valar be by your side. Namarie my children." Elrond bowed towards the group and then turned and walked away with his elvish clock flowing gracefully behind him.   
Arwen laughed towards Legolas. " It's been nice knowing you Legolas. You might as well pack up your bags and take them with you because there is no way you can go one day -much less a week- without getting into some kind of trouble. Especially since there will be "men" all around you."  
  
Legolas gave her a disgusted look and trying to ignore her comment, he pulled himself up on Arod. He patted the horse's neck and whispered something in elvish into his ear, then gently kicked the horse and proceed to lead the party out of Rivendell. If everything went as planned they would arrive in Hobbiton in two days, in time for the opening of the masquerade ball.  
  
After an hour or so Haldir left the company of Elladan and Elrohir and brought his ride up alongside of Legolas. Legolas glanced over to his friend and started laughing heartily at the sight him. Haldir sat extra tall in the saddle. His chest was puffed out like he was the roaster of the hen house, and he had a confident know-all smile on his face.  
  
"What.what do you want?" barked an annoyed Legolas  
Haldir was taken back at the sudden outcry from Legolas. "Oh nothing really. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right after that tongue lashing from Arwen. She was pretty harsh on you."  
  
Legolas pulled the reins tight and looked at Haldir with confusion. "Hah! That, my dear friend, was hardly what I call a tongue lashing from Arwen. Besides, I never take what she says seriously. She likes to feel like she is in control and her criticism is her way of trying to have the upper hand." Legolas could see the air deflate out of his friend's balloon, and this made him smile inwardly.  
  
Haldir bit his lower lip worriedly. "Then what she said about me was a lie too?" he questioned   
  
That comment made Legolas laugh out loud. "Do not fret dear Haldir, I am sure what Arwen speaks of you is true. I do believe that she has feelings for you. But the question is, are you elf enough to act upon it?"   
  
Haldir's face lit up and the air filled his chest again. "She is very stubborn and very demanding and sometimes downright unbearable to be around, but I think that I am definitely up to the challenge of taming her," was his bold statement   
  
"Shhh.if she should hear you say such things, you would ruin all hope of ever being close to her," cautioned Legolas, turning around in his saddle to see if Arwen was within earshot. Thankfully she was way back in the distance, engaged in conversations with Elladar, and even with their added hearing ability he doubted that she had heard their exchange.   
Haldir turned back to Legolas. "There is one thing that I know: if you are truly looking for someone to love, then love is what you shall find at this gathering. I can feel it in my heart that this is going to be a magical week," he smiled at his companion. Legolas returned his smile. "It's going to be something. I don't quite know yet what, but definitely something," he added with a heavy sigh. Maybe Arwen was right - maybe he didn't know what love was or what it was about, he thought to himself. But how he longed to find out! Maybe -just maybe- that would all change in the week to come. Maybe Haldir was right and this just would turn out to be a magical week. 


	3. The Arrival

A.N. Please don't tell me that this isn't a Lord of the Rings story, because I know that it isn't. It is a story of love, told with the Middle Earth characters, that way I can manipulate them and make them what I want them to be in my own twisted way. Don't take it so seriously, after all this is fiction. The story is fashioned after The West Side Story, or Romeo and Juliet if you will, but with a Middle Earth flare. I do not own any other the "Lords" characters, you know who they are, I own my own; you'll see who they are. And yes I know that men and elves get along but not in my story.  
  
The Arrival  
  
  
Hobbiton was the most peaceful place one could imagine and without doubt, there was no better place in all of Middle Earth to hold such a promising event. The hobbits, eager for such a meeting to take place in their own land, worked diligently to prepare for their distinguished guests. Long tables were set up, covered with food and drinks from all the cultures of Middle Earth, along, of course, with the famous ales of the Hobbits. Brightly colored tents were scattered like bright and dazzling flowers in the green meadows surrounding Hobbiton. A smell, which was really a mixture of food, drinks, campfires, the forest, hay and wilflowers drifted though the air as the visitors from Middle Earth settled into their little campsites.  
  
It was mid-day and the bright orange sun shone brightly in the sky when Legolas halted Arod on top of a grassy knoll overlooking Hobbiton. His crystal blue eyes scanned over the countryside as he drew in a deep cleansing breath, and smiled to himself at the sight of the lush green fields and rolling hills. Several thickets of tress and crystal clear ponds were scattered throughout the countryside. He could see why Gandalf picked this peaceful little town to hold this event in. With a beautiful smile on his face, he turned around in his saddle to gaze upon his approaching companions.  
  
Haldir rode up alongside of Legolas, his steed matching the beauty of the animal of his friend. "Well my friend, we have arrived, and thank the Valar, it was a safe trip," he stated as he joined Legolas in his inspection of the countryside. Haldir's breathing hitched as his eyes gazed at the beautiful sight in front of him. "See my friend, magical things will happen here in such a wondrous land," he sighed to Legolas.  
  
"Aye, I think you might be right," agreed the other, almost absent- mindly..He then turned from Haldir and surveyed the area. "Over there," he said to his friend as he pointed his long slender finger to a flat, grassy spot near a clump of trees. "That seems like a good spot for our tents."   
" Looks like the perfect place. Let us not make haste, for we do not want someone else to get there before us and claim it," Haldir winked at him, with a gleam in his eye. And with no further words exchanged between them, the two friends raced each other toward their intended destination.  
  
  
'Boys will be boys,' Arwen thought to herself as she and her brothers reached the top of the summit and saw Legolas and Haldir riding like wild wargs through the Shire. She laughed softly to herself and then gentle guided her horse in the direction of the two racing elves.  
  
"Eowyn, hurry! You have to see this place - it is amazing!" Gwenneth coaxed on Eowyn, who was lagging behind. "Smell the air! The freshly blooming wild flowers! The air is as sweet as a honeysuckle!" she exclaimed excitedly. She felt as giddy as a little girl getting a sweet treat.   
"Hold your horses, I'm coming," replied a laughing Eowyn. "You act like you have never seen flowers or smelled fresh air before," she chuckled as she approached an awestruck Gwenneth.   
  
Gwenneth turned to her friend with a smile of innocence on her face. "No.Eowyn I have never seen flowers and fields so crisp and full of color, or air as sweet as this. The borders of Gondor only hold so much beauty," she said as she held back the urge to cry.   
  
Eowyn paused for a moment and observed Gwenneth as the inner child came out of her. She was moved by the expressions of wonder and discovery in her friend's sparkling eyes. "Then I am most honored to share this moment with you my dear friend. For it is shameful that you have never seen such a sight until now," she declared. "All my life I have always taken such things for granted, until just now. I see the look in your eyes, and I will look at things in a different way from now on."  
  
Gwenneth turned to her friend, her checks turning red in embarrassment. Then she smiled and started to laugh hysterically. "I am so terribly sorry, for I am truly a pathetic sap! Look at me, acting like a child over flowers and fields," she said in between her outbursts of laughter. "No wonder Aragorn treats me like an innocent child. I am one!"   
  
"Stop.you are not a child!" Eowyn cried in protest, "you are just . how can I say? A passionate romantic. When you see something you always seem to see it for the first time, and that is not being childish," Eowyn stated. "Aragorn only treats you like that because he wants to keep you safe and that is all."   
  
Gwenneth dreamily gazed into the distance, as stray strands of ebony hair flirted with her face and she sighed to herself. "Well maybe you are right, for I think I will always be a romantic." She then turned and smiled warmly to her confidant. "We better hurry and catch up to Aragorn and the others before he sends out a search party for us," she stated as she moved her horse down the green grass carpeted hill towards Hobbiton.  
  
  
"Come on Haldir, I want to go out and see who is here!" exclaimed an impatient Legolas. "I want to see if our wager is a worthy one," he added with a chuckle. He was dressed in a light blue tunic covered by a brown vest and black pants with calf high boots, which concealed his daggers. He didn't want to be helpless in case something did happen.   
  
"Truly you don't believe that you can win such a wager! It is I who has Arwen's eye, surely I will attract the rest," boldly stated Haldir, as he was coming out of his tent. "Let us go then, I want to see if those "men" form Gondor had the nerve to show up." With a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, he placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder and started to guide his friend away.  
  
  
"Now now, Haldir, this is a peaceful gathering and there will be none of that here!" yelled Gandalf who was standing close enough to hear Haldir's words. Leaning heavily on his staff the gray bearded wise man walked towards the young fiery elves.  
  
Startled, Legolas and Haldir turned around to face Mithrandir. "Gandalf I .I .didn't see you standing there," stammered a shocked and bewildered Haldir. "I didn't mean any harm by what I said," he added then, as he tried to wiggle his way out of a bad situation.  
  
Seeing Haldir's surprised appearance Gandalf winked at him to ease his mind. "I trust that all will be peaceful this week and that there will be no trouble from you. I know that Elrond is keeping a close ear to your doings so I know that you won't disappoint him," he said with a mysterious smile. "I am glad that you and your company came. I am sure that we will all have a wonderful time. Great things are going to happen here, I can feel it!" Gandalf expressed passionately. "Well anyway, I just wanted to welcome you and now I will let you go about you business."   
  
Showing respect for Gandalf, the elves bowed gracefully toward him. "Thank you Gandalf and we promise not to start or get in any trouble, for we do not wish to tarnish the good name of Rivendell or Elrond," reassured Legolas as Gandalf started to walk away. "Ok," Legolas turned eagerily back to Haldir, "let's go explore and find my true love." With that they started out towards Hobbiton.  
  
"Gwenneth, why have you fallen behind?" Aragorn angrily questioned as she and Eowyn finally caught up to the group. "Please try to stay close, I don't want you to fall behind and get lost," he said with a tinge of worry. "There are Elves everywhere, they might do something to harm you."  
  
"Elves? Where are they? I want to see one," Gwenneth mocked her face showing annoyance and anger at Aragorn's comments. She stared at her brother, as he stared back, neither one willing to break the tension. She was relentless, like a cat stalking its prey never taking her eyes off of his.   
  
Finally Aragorn faltered, his face became crimson as anger overcame him. Gwenneth was pushing him to the edge and he was about to explode. Throwing his hands in the air. "Agh. for Valar's sake! They have big pointy ears and they are dangerous!" he spat furiously. Gwenneth recoiled and bit her lip in fear at Aragorn's angry outcry.  
  
Just then Gandalf approached the arriving party. "Welcome brothers from Gondor!" he greeted them with outstretched arms, "It is good to see you arriving safely. I hope your trip was a good one." He was thrown back by the force of Gwenneth, who had leapt off her horse and into Gandalf's waiting arms. He hugged her lovingly as his gray clock enveloped her dark green dress. He then pushed her to arms length and looked at her from head to toe. "My Gwenneth, is it possible that you get more beautiful every time I see you?" he asked the young girl. Gwenneth smiled coyly to Gandalf.   
  
Aragorn's anger towards his sister left him when he saw how she took to Gandalf. He then dismounted from his horse and stretched his weary body. He walked over and patted Gandalf on the back. "It is good to see you again Gandalf. Our journey was a good one, except for Gwenneth here, who just couldn't seem to keep up with us," he said laughing at Gwenneth expression of surprise and then protest.   
  
Turning towards Aragorn, she put her hands on her hips and huffed in objection. "There were just too many things to see! I didn't want to miss anything," she said, rolling her eyes at Aragorn. She then turned back to Gandalf, "this place is astonishing! I am so honored to be here in such a beautiful place! This is by far the most wonderful place in all of Middle Earth, even though I have hardly seen Middle Earth," she added. "My heart shall not want to leave when this is over," A look of innocence washed over her face as she thought of the sights she had seen earlier.   
  
Pushing his long pointy hat back from his eyes, loud laughter escaped Gandalf. His long gray beard gently rustling in the wind, and his checks blushing with joy. "Ah child, you are so refreshing and kind hearted! If only your brother and his friends felt the happiness that you have inside! Then we wouldn't have all this fighting between them and the elves, that is for sure," he said with a sparkle in his blue eyes. He then turned to Aragorn. "Please enjoy your stay. The hobbits have gone to great lengths to make your stay enjoyable. Do try to get along with everyone. We are all here for the same purpose." The wizard then smiled and patted Eowyn on the head and spun around to walk away.   
Faramir, along with Boromir and Eomer were beginning to unpack the horses. "Ladies, why don't you go walk around and explore while we ready the camp?" he urged. Knowing that the girls would only be in the way.   
  
Gwenneth squinted her eyes and gave him a confused look and shook her head. "I do not know Faramir...," she said with a wink of an eye. She leaned over to him and darted her eyes back and forth as if to be searching for something. "You do not think that we will get lost?" she questioned. "Or worse yet. kidnapped by a band of evil elves?" she said in loud whisper, pulling the tips of her ears mockingly, to make them appear pointy, glancing coldly towards Aragorn who too had started to unpacking their gear.   
  
Aragorn felt his blood boiling again as her turned slowly to face his sister. After drawing in a few deep breaths he calmly spoke: "I think that you will be safe here sister dear, for the elves could not be so foolish to try anything here. I.I .trust you." Aragorn knew that last comment would through Gwenneth off so that maybe she would lay off.   
  
Gwenneth was taken back; her eyes grew as big as saucers when she heard Aragorn's last remark. "Well there is hope for you yet, my loving brother," she fired back, making sure that she got the last word in to end this round of the battle. With that she grabbed Eowyn's hand and pulled the girl along behind her as she ran away, towards the village.   
With his dark hair blowing into his unshaven face, Aragorn watched, as the girls squealed loudly and ran off hand and hand. He softly sighed to himself. 'Sisters,' he thought to himself, 'they were put here on earth to drive us men crazy!' He was brought back from his thoughts when Boromir came up beside him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You did a good thing. You can't keep her hidden away forever," he stated to Aragorn. "I am sure nothing will happen to them." Aragorn turned and nodded to his friend. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that he didn't want to see. He slowly turned himself to come face to face with Legolas Greenleaf. The one elf that he hated more than anything. It took all his strength to control the urge of reaching out and slapping off the cocky smile that was on Legolas' face. Faramir and Eomer came to Aragorn's side when they saw the group of elves gather around their friends.   
  
Aragorn was reminded of the staring duel he just had minutes earlier with his sister, but now it was with his enemy, and this time he would not relent. The tension was so high and thick between the two, that one could have sliced it with a knife. Aragorn's eyes squinted in anger. "I see this event even brought out the slithering snakes of Middle Earth!" he hissed in disgust never removing his intense glare. "This was supposed to be a pleasant time, but now there will surely be a foul stench in the air!"   
  
Legolas face was like stone and his deep blue eyes were fixed on his foes. His friends, who were standing behind him, started laughing mockingly at the four men in front of them after they heard the insult from Aragorn. Then the elf stepped up to Aragorn, standing mere inches from his face. "If we are the snakes of Middle Earth, then you are but the rat, and the mice," he said, nodding towards Aragorn's friends, "that we devour for dinner." Legolas continued scanning Aragorn from head to toe. "Hah!" he laughed out loud. "I do not think that I should even waste my time on such a runt of a rat anyway, you are hardly worth the effort."   
  
The two enemies stood merely inches apart glaring into each other's eyes, each trying to anticipate the other's next move. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds but it seemed like an eternity. Suddenly they were shoved apart and each of them came to their senses. "Legolas!" yelled Arwen as she separated the two, "You know what Elrond said. Please do not do anything foolish, you stupid elf!" She then pushed Legolas back a couple of feet, and turned to Aragorn and then it happened; it felt like she was struck by lightning. She gazed into his steel gray eyes, unable to catch her breath. When her heart finally started to beat again, she delicately spoke: "You too should use good judgment. Do not be a fool like my friends here." Arwen could not take her eyes off of him. She was loosing herself in his eyes, but she had to find the strength to somehow pull herself away. "Now if you would please excuse me and my friends, we will be on our way," she said finally as she came back to her senses. She then turned and grabbed Legolas and Haldir roughly by the arms and dragged them away. She could not shake the feeling away and she had to turn around for one more glance, and when their eyes met again her heart stopped for the second time in her life. 'Stop this!' she thought to herself as she turned away once more. 'This is folly! He is a man and you are an elf. Surely nothing but evil and bad things would come of such a union. You are a fool to even feel anything!' she scolded herself in her thoughts.   
  
Aragorn was in a daze as he watched Arwen walked away. He felt like a passing breeze could knock him over at the moment. In his entire life he had never seen anyone as beautiful as the vision before him. At that moment in time he cared not that she was an elf. At that moment in time there had never been fighting with the elves and for a just a brief moment he was at peace with the elves. He wanted someone to pinch him, simply because he was convinced that he had been dreaming. When he finally came to his awareness, he turned around to Boromir. "Who was that? For I have never seen such beauty," he dreamily said to his friend.  
  
"But Aragorn...she is an elf," protest Boromir. "She is.she."   
  
"Aye," he interrupted Boromir before he could continue. "I of all people know that she is an elf," he spat. "But beauty knows no boundaries and if things are going to change, than why not change it with me falling in love with an elf?" inquired Aragorn. "Come, let us find out who that exquisite creature is. I must know," he stated as stared in her direction, unable to walk away. 'I have seen my future and she is an elf,' he thought to himself.   
"Aragorn! Come to your senses, you could not possibly be taken with an elf! It goes against all that we have fought for," Boromir protested as he stepped in front of him to block his view of Arwen. Shaking his blonde locks he continued his protest. "This peace thing is good but.to fall in love with an elf is just unheard of! Don't be a fool! I mean, think of the consequences - Legolas and his band would never allow something like that to happen. There would be a mighty war with the elves." Just then Faramir and Eomer joined the two, after overhearing their conversation. Boromir pointed toward the little town, and a bright smile washed over his face as he tried to ease his harsh words, "And not to mention what Gwenneth would say."   
  
The startled men all turned in amazement to Boromir and were stunned for a moment. And then, at the realization of what he had just said in his last statement, they all started to laugh. Regaining a serious face Aragorn addressed his friends: "Believe me, I of all people know the consequences, for I do not want to start a war. But then again...I cannot control my heart," he said as he brought his hand up over his heart. " My mind is telling me that this is wrong, but my heart is telling me the opposite. I did not intend to feel this way..." His head fell down as his hand found his chin and he drew in a deep breath to slowly release it a moment later. "As for Gwenneth...this conversation will not leave this circle. She must never know my feelings, for I feel that a war with the elves would be more welcome than her wrath and torment." He looked each one of his friends in the eye. "Do I have you word?" he asked. They all nodded in agreement. "And I will somehow find a way to dampen my feelings," he finished with a sigh. 


	4. The Encounter

A.N Thank you to everyone that reviewed. So here is the next chapter I hope everyone will enjoy it. I do not own any other the "Lords" characters, you know who they are, I own my own; you'll see who they are.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Encounter   
  
  
The quaint little town of Hobbiton was buzzing with excitement. Gwenneth watched curiously as Hobbits of all shapes and sizes, mostly small and hearty, scurried here and there. The air smelled of a mixture of freshly baked breads and of the sweet perfumes from the freshly cut wildflowers. A gentle breeze softly rustled Gwennth's raven hair, as she watched the commotion around her. She watched with curiosity as she noticed a group of hobbits trying to roll an old rickety barrel full of ale, up a hill. She quickly turned when she heard two grumpy and grizzled hobbits arguing over which pipe weed was better. She stood in awe as she watched three hobbits carrying a cake, that was bigger then themselves, as it wobbled from side to side. She had to laugh out loud when she observed the baker trying to run after a group of children who had just sampled some of his sweets without asking. Gwenneth daydreamed of her childhood when her and Eowyn would do the same thing.  
  
"Gwenneth come back to the living. Gwenneth!" yelled Eowyn while she waved her hand frantically in front of her friends face. She snickered at Gwenneth when she finally came back to her senses. "We better get back to the camp. We've been gone for over an hour and they are most likely ready to send out a search party for us. They probably think that the evil elves got us!" she laughed as she brushed a long stay blond strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She turned and looked towards the evening sun, as it was beginning to disappear behind the distant hills. "It is getting late and we have to start getting ready for the Ball."  
  
Taking a long last look around, Gwenneth sighed. "Yeah we better get going. If I know Aragorn, he is sharpening his blade as we speak. And I do want to look my best for tonight - even thought no one will know who we are anyway." She put her arm around her companion's waist and together they walked back to the camp.  
  
When the girls arrived back at the camp, no one seemed to care. There were no frantic brothers telling them that they should not have been gone that long. There was no one scolding them, telling them how they made their brothers worry. Something was truly wrong. Something had happened in their absence. The girls looked around, and when they saw that the men were not fussing over their late arrival they looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
"Is this the right camp?" a confused Eowyn inquired. Her blue eyes scanned the area for any signs of life. Seeing none, she picked up her skirts and headed off to her tent, then she turned to her friend and yelled as she gracefully walked backwards: "I will come over when I am done getting dressed."  
  
"Ok, don't rush on my account. Take your time," replied Gwenneth. "Besides, I'm going to find out what is going on here," she whispered to herself as she huffed off to Aragorn's tent. Just as she arrived at his shelter, she heard cheerful whistling coming from inside. She cocked her head to one side and held her breath to help her hear what she thought she heard. After a few seconds she heard it again. It was just not whistling - it was a happy whistling. 'Oh Valar, the elves kidnapped my brother!' she thought out loud. She slowly reached out and pulled back the heavy curtain that was shielding the door. Light poured out of the tiny opening, highlighting her fair face. When she saw Aragorn dressed in dark blue slacks with a cream colored tunic that came down to his thighs, she was taken aback for a moment, for she never really remembered him wearing anything like that. He always wore his old worn out ranger gear, which in her mind wasn't really very fitting for a would-be king. Her eyes focused on his face and the moment she saw it, she was blown away. He was actually clean-shaven, not scruffy like he always was. This new Aragorn in front of her confused her. And then her ears picked up that sound again, as she did a double take to make sure of what she saw and heard was true. Yes.yes it was! He was whistling! 'What in all of Middle Earth could have caused this?' she thought to herself as she slowly let the curtain fall back into place, before she got caught sneaking around. She quickly stood up and turned to walk away but slammed into a wall - at least that was what it felt like. She looked up to see Eomer, who was standing right behind her. He had a gleam in his eye and there was an enchanting smile on his face. He was dressed all in black, which made his blonde hair seem to glow even brighter. She was not accustomed of seeing him like this either. It was amazing how a bath, a shave, and some clean clothes did for a person. She almost felt attracted to him. "Ah.ah.Eomer what.what are you doing here?" she asked as she quickly shook off the thought.  
  
"I was about to ask you that very same question, my lady," Eomer said as he bowed to Gwenneth. "And why is it that you are not ready for the party? It is set to begin soon and I was on my way to escort you," he said as he held out his arm and waited for her to accept.  
  
Not even noticing Eomer's gesture, she turned to look at Aragorn's tent and then slowly turned back to face him again, "Well I was." she stammered and then she thought of what she just heard. A look of question on her face, she tilted her head and scrunched her face. "Did you hear Aragorn whistling?" she asked as she waved her hand towards the opening of the tent.  
  
"No. I heard nothing," he said shaking his head, his long blond hair flowing with the movement. "Are you certain that it was Aragorn and not some stranger in passing?"  
  
Shaking her head again in disbelief, she said, "No it was him. For I saw it with my own eyes, or else I too would have thought it was a stranger passing by. But it was him!" She looked around the camp, hoping to find some weird explanation. "What is going on here? Where is my brother and who is this imposter?" Then another question popped into her mind: "And why didn't he overreact when I came back so late?" Then a look of realization washed over her face, "He doesn't even know I am back. He knows that I am gone and his is not worrying." Once more confusion took over her senses. "Did he fall and hit his head?"  
  
Holding his hands up, as if surrendering, Eomer tried to ease her mind. "Whoa. slow down! Be still, young one, nothing has happened to Aragorn. He is perfectly fine. And no, he did not fall and hit his head." He then put his gentle hand on her shoulder for comfort.  
  
"No something has happened! Some evil is at work here and I plan to find out," she said shaking her head violently. "When I left here earlier, he was full of rage, like he always is," she added. "And now he's. he's'. happy. That is not like him."  
  
"Well my dear, I don't think that you should worry too much about it. You should be worrying about getting ready for the Ball," he said as he moved his hand from her shoulder to the small of her back and then tenderly started to guide her towards her tent. "I would tell you if there was anything wrong with him, and I know that there is not. Now come, time is wasting," he demanded in a soft and kind voice.  
  
"You would tell me, wouldn't you?" she asked as she snapped her head to look at Eomer. He nodded in agreement, and smiled at her. Then she turned to see where she was being lead. "Ok, I do trust you," she sighed.  
  
When they arrived at her tent he gave a little nudge towards the opening. "Now go woman and get ready before I make you go wearing what you have on now," he said, laughing at her. " I shall wait here for you, so that I may escort you tonight."  
  
She started toward her tent and the stopped to look at Eomer again. "You are a good friend Eomer, thank you," she said, with a dreamy look in her eye. Then she turned and ran into her tent and pulled the drape across the entryway.  
  
"Ah but my beautiful Gwenneth. I want to be more than just a friend, " he said softly to himself with a heavy heart.  
  
Legolas smoothed out the long light blue vest that covered his black tunic. He then ran his fingers through his flaxen blonde hair and let it loosely fall over his shoulders. He was unaccustomed of letting his hair down; it was usually always braided and pulled back. But then again, he was not supposed to be recognized and his hair was his tell tale trait. He then picked up the little mask that was to hide his face from all of Middle Earth. It was covered with gold glitter and there were red tassels hanging on each side. He absent-mindedly ran his long fingers over the mask. Then Aragorn's face came into his thoughts. He felt the blood rush to his face and the pace of his heart quicken. ' Why did I let him get to me so?' he questioned himself. "He is just a man, but if that man ever did anything to harm an elf, he would die by my hand!" he answered out loud to no one but himself. His elf ears heard the voices of his friends as they gathered outside of his tent. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time and went out to join them.  
  
When Legolas got outside he looked at Arwen and studied her for a moment. She looked radiant. Her hair shinny dark brown hair was pulled up on the top of her head, which showed the beautiful oval shape of her face. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as if it was a bright sunny day, even though there was only the light from torches. She wore a deep purple gown with gold trim that fit snuggly to her waist, accenting her shapely body. But there was just something different about her tonight. He squinted his eyes to study her more. He stayed like that for a while and coming to no conclusion he boldly asked, "Arwen what's wrong? There is something different about you."  
  
Arwen's eyes turned cold. "What are you talking about, Greenleaf?" she spat. "There is nothing wrong with me. It is you that had the problem. Do not make me break up another confrontation tonight, or I will personally tell my father of your behavior."  
  
"Ouch. Arwen you have a forked tongue," Legolas said as he brought his hands up to mockingly shield himself. "I will control myself tonight, but I think you should tell it to Aragorn." And then he noticed something when he said that man's name. He cocked his head to one side and studied her again. She glowed. She was actually glowing! He had figured it out; she had a fondness for Aragorn! He shook his head quickly in disbelief. He walked over to her and put his face to her ear and whispered. "Well I think that I might have something to tell Elrond." He pulled back and gazed into her confused eyes. Satisfied at what he saw he sneered at her and leaned in again. "Shall I say the name 'Aragorn'?"  
  
Arwen's heart almost came out of her throat. She was stunned to say the least! How could he know? 'Is is that easy to read on my face?' she wondered to herself. She looked Legolas in the eye. Those eyes were no longer the eyes of her friend but those of Sauron himself. "I do not know of what you speak of," she said, trying to find out what he knew.  
  
Legolas gently grabbed her arm and the swishing sound of her skirt could be heard as he guided her away from the group, so no one else could hear their conversation. When they were out of earshot he continued: "Aw come on Arwen, I saw how your face lit up when I mentioned his name. And come to think about it, you were acting strange when we left him this afternoon." She tried to look away but he gently pulled her chin into his stare again. She shuddered when she saw the anger in his eyes. "Tell me that this is not true," he pleaded softly, trying to hold back the rage that was starting to boil in him.  
  
Sighing and letting her shoulders fall she looked up at Legolas. "I do not know what I feel. There is something there, but I can not say for sure." He was about to interrupt her when she held up her hand to stop him: " Do not lecture me on him being a human and me an elf, because I have been through this many times in my head. And I, unlike you, am not foolish enough to do anything without thinking of the repercussions," she stated coldly to him. She looked away for a brief second and then back to him. She had to do something or she knew that he would do something drastic. And then it came to her and an evil smile appeared on the lips. "So I suggest we come to a deal," she offered. Legolas's head tilted to the side inquisitively. "I will say nothing to atar about your little dealing today."  
  
"I will keep quite about your secret," he finished the deal then. Crossing his arms across his chest, he nodded. 'This woman is most certainly cunning' he thought to himself as he decided that it was wiser for him to take the deal. "Very well Arwen. I will accept this deal, but I just hope that nothing more will come out of these foolish feelings you have, for a love between an elf and a human could only bring great pain and sorrow to everyone." Legolas then slid his hand to her back and guided her to greet their friends.  
  
Just as they were nearing the group, Haldir took notice of their arrival and walked over to extend his hand to Arwen. "May I please have the honor, My Lady?" He bowed in honor of her great beauty.  
  
"I shall be so honored to have you escort me," she said as she threaded her arm in his and began to walk towards the little village.  
  
Legolas walked a few steps behind the couple. He heard them laughing happily to each other. He wonder if Arwen would forget about that Aragorn human and instead act on her feelings toward Haldir. He gazed at the lights of Hobbiton before him and decided to forget about Arwen for tonight and try to have a good time. Still. he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen that would change the rest of his life. But no one should know too much of their own destiny.  
  
The party was being held in a field just outside Hobbiton. Flaming torches were set up everywhere around the area. There were so many, that the light they produced lighted up the night sky as if it were day. Brightly colored banners hung from the trees and stretched over that area that was step up for dancing. Festive music and laughter filled the air as the quest started to arrive. Legolas put on his mask and entered the gates. As his blue eyes peered out from the mask, he was awestruck at how wondrous everything looked. 'The hobbits really outdid themselves,' he thought. He then followed Haldir and Arwen to a quiet table in the corner. He sat down and began searching the crowd for a likely candidate to dance with. Upon seeing none he dug himself deeper into his chair and was perfectly content to just observe his surroundings.  
  
Gwenneth was dressed in an elegant white dress with silver trimmings around the cuffs and the bottom of the skirt. The bodice was form fitting and Aragorn would say that it showed a little too much skin. Around her throat she had a set of black beads that matched her raven black hair. Her mask was silver, with red flowers painted on it. When she held it to her face, she felt like a different person. She felt that she could be strong and independent, not the child the she was always told she was. 'But that is silly. A mask can't make you a different person! Deep down inside you are always a child,' she thought. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled she turned to see Eowyn. "You evil woman, you scared me!"  
  
"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I had to get your attention somehow," Eowyn pleaded. "Eomer sent me in her to retrieve you, for he is escorting you. Is there anything I need to know?" she asked in a sheepish voice.  
  
"Eowyn, I swear don't push it! Only just two days ago I found out that he had feelings for me. That is way too soon for me to make such a judgment." She turned around to scan the room to make sure she was not leaving anything behind. "But I am not against the idea."  
  
Eowyn clapped her hands in excitement. "We could be sister-in-laws then!"  
  
"Don't marry us already. Let's just see how it goes, shall we?" she asked as she headed for the door. Eowyn sighed and cheerful skipped behind the other girl.  
  
When Gwenneth exited her tent Eomer was indeed still waiting on her. She walked directly to him, trying to ignore the evil look that she was receiving from Aragorn. Once she was standing beside him and had slipped her arm through his, she turned to the gawking Aragorn. "What? What is wrong now?" she spat.  
  
"Well I think that dress."  
  
"No do not say it. This dress is fine. Not another word about it!" she spat as she turned from him in disgust. "Please Eomer, can we go?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
When they arrived, the party was in full swing. People were laughing and dancing everywhere. Gandalf was standing near the barrels of ale grinning from ear to ear at the sight of such a joyous occasion. Everyone seemed to have put away their differences and where having a good time. Eomer led Gwenneth to a table near the stage where the hobbit musicians were playing a lively tune. Gwenneth's eyes lit up when she saw and felt the magical atmosphere. She was too excited to sit and begged Eomer to dance with her. When he protested, she grabbed his arm and drug him out into the dancing area. The music filled her brain and she drifted away on the sweet notes. They danced only a couple of songs when Eomer had had enough and started to lead her off the dance floor. She protested fiercely but she was unable to match his battle and finally relented and went to their table to sit and rest.  
  
"All this dancing has made me thirsty. Shall I bring you anything Gwenneth?" Eomer asked as he stood and looked down upon her.  
  
"Yes I think I shall have some ale," she said as she winked to Eowyn who was sitting across the table from her. Having heard this, Eowyn almost spat out the wine that she was drinking.  
  
"That is a. man's drink my lady, I do not think that that is a wise choice," said Eomer shaking his head.  
  
She was just about to change her mind and ask for a wine when she remembered her mask. 'Be who you want to be, you coward!' she hissed to herself in her brain. "No.No I think I will try the ale," she reassured him - and herself, for that matter.  
  
"As you wish," he said as he bowed to her and then turned to leave.  
  
As he walked away, Gwenneth spied the food tables set up at the far end of the dance area. Her stomach then, as if on cue, told her that she was hungry. She rubbed her stomach and turned to Eowyn who was sitting beside Faramir. "Eowyn are you hungry? Why don't you come with me to get us some food? We will get enough for all of us to enjoy," she said as she pulled the girl out of her seat, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"So Legolas, has anyone caught your eye?" asked Haldir with a hint of arrogance in his voice.  
  
Legolas stood and looked at the guests dressed in bright colored clothing and elaborate masks. Seeing nothing of interest he picked up his mask that he had taken off earlier. "No and I don't think that I shall find anyone. Now if you would excuse me, I think I will go get something to eat." He bowed to Arwen and turned to walk away as he put on his mask. He was starting to lose hope that he would find anyone to love; maybe he was destined to be alone. How he wanted desperately to believe that that was not the case!  
  
Gwenneth hurriedly pulled her friend through the crowd, weaving in and out, of stately dressed people. Everything just blurred by as she focused on one thing. food. When they finally reached the tables of food and Eowyn had to stop to catch her breath.  
  
"Slow down woman!" she panted. "What evil spirit has invaded you? You act like you have never eaten," she said, trying to straighten out her green skirt.  
  
Gwenneth's face lit up with laughter at seeing her friend so flustered. "I am sorry, but I just can not seem to control myself in this atmosphere! I mean, look around you! It is so exciting! It just makes me want to be wild and free!" She then held out her arms and spun around, not caring who was in her way as she was suddenly stopped in mid twirl. Startled, she peered out from behind her mask and let her gazed drift upward to meet a pair of enchanting blue orbs. She was lost in his spell. Suddenly the world stopped moving and time stood still. She begged herself to move, but she just couldn't. Her knees suddenly buckled and she felt herself falling, until two strong arms grabbed her and steadied her up and held her tightly. Her heart was racing like the wind and though she tried she couldn't breath. With her hands lightly resting on his chest she slowly brought her eyes up again meet his. Chills went through her body when she felt his hands graze over the bare skin of her back. "This must be a dream," she said, soft under her mask, unable to believe this was happening to her.  
  
Legolas's heart raced as he looked down to the eyes that mirrored his own. These eyes were intoxicating. He felt drunk from their stare alone. Her ebony locks looked so soft and smooth that he almost reached out to run his long fingers through it. He felt her shudder beneath him and he instinctively he pulled her closer to him to comfort her. It feels so natural to hold her this close that he did not want to let her go. He smiled to himself under his mask when he heard her voice. "Then it is a good dream, that we both are sharing," he shyly answered, seeing the shock in her eyes when she realized that he had heard what she had said. He could have stood there like that with her in his arms for an eternity. It was truly magical how her skin felt on his hands. He his whole being tingled, as she press her body against his. He was sure he would never feel these feelings again in all his life. Slowly, he brought his hands up and laid them upon hers. "Are you alright? I did not hurt you?" he asked in a caring and concerned voice. "I am so sorry my lady - I should have seen you. Please forgive me," he added, still holding on to her hands not wanting to let go.  
  
His voice rang in her ears like a sweet melody, then suddenly the earth started to move again as she regained her wits. "No. No. It is I that should be asking for forgiveness. For in my excitement, I lost myself."  
  
"Yes I do agree that this night is exciting, and might I say after running into you, it is magical," he said, without breaking eye contact.  
  
Finally, after neither of them made any effort to move, Legolas realized that he couldn't stand here all night holding hold her like this in his arms, although that is what his heart was telling him to do. He brought one of her hands to his lips when he realized that he still had on his mask. So he dropped her other hand and raised his mask just enough so he could slowly kiss her hand. He let his lips linger on her smooth skin for a few moments felling the warmth that it generated. He then slowly brought her hand down, returned his mask and bowed. "Till we meet again, my lady." And with that, he reluctantly continued on his way.  
  
Gwenneth didn't move for a few moments. Then she turned and watched the stranger walk away as he disappeared into the crowd. "Who. was . that?" she asked almost breathless. She could not stop herself form staring in his direction. 


	5. Who Is She?

A.N Thank you to everyone that reviewed. So here is the next chapter I hope everyone will enjoy it. I do not own any other the "Lords" characters, you know who they are, I own my own; you'll see who they are.

Chapter 5

Who Is She?

   When Legolas returned to his table, he could not get those exquisite blue eyes out of his thoughts; he still felt her soft velvety skin on his lips. He should have stayed and pursued her a bit more, but something inside had stopped him. Something in his heart had told him that this was not to be rushed but rather, something to be savored. His first deed, however, was to find out who this soul was. He slowly scanned the crowd to see if he could see her, but that proved to be not as easy as he hoped it would be. He looked at the happily dancing couples on the dance floor, and was pleased not to find her dancing with someone else. There were people everywhere, he might as well had been searching for a needle in a haystack. Why did he at not least ask her for her name?

     Noticing his friend's bewildered look, Haldir stood up and studied his friend for a moment and patted him on the back. "Is something wrong my friend? You look troubled." Haldir looked out into the crowd, trying to see if he could see what was bothering the elf. "You did not have another run in with Aragorn, did you?"

     "No… I did not have any dealings with that man," he said shaking his head, but never taking his eyes off the crowd. He could not stop searching for her; he should not have walked away from her.

     "Then what is it?" Haldir asked as he turned to study Legolas again.

     He did not want to make a big occasion of it, and he knew if he told his friend that he was searching for a girl, Haldir would make a big fuss about it. He remember well the last girlfriend that he had had, and how Haldir made sure that everyone in Rivendell knew every little detail about his affair. He was not going to let that happen again. "Ah but it is nothing, my dear friend," he said softly. He turned and nodded to the elf and then he again continued to browse the party guests. After a few more minutes and not finding her, he resided back into his chair. He ripped his mask off and threw it on the table and then he cursed himself for not asking her her name. What was so different about this girl from the others that he had been with? Why did this feel so different? He didn't even know her name, or what she looked like and already he could not purge her from his mind. Throughout the years he had had a few affairs, but none of them had felt nothing like this. His heart felt like it had been pierced with an arrow, it ached to see her again. 'And this is not even a thriving romance! It was just a chance encounter. What is it about this girl?' he wondered madly.

      'It is true, your feet do not touch the earth in dreams,' she thought as she finally felt the hard ground beneath her feet again. It was just a few minutes after her run in with the stranger. She kept running everything through her mind like a dream she never wanted to forget. "Those eyes… there was magic in them," she said in the softest whisper, "Those silken lips on my skin." Her breath hitched as the mere thought sent shivers down her spine. She was sure that it was all a dream, because a chance meeting like that and the feelings it left her with just did not happen everyday, or did they?

      Eowyn came over to Gwenneth and began staring in the same direction as she was. Then she turned to her friend: "So who was that handsome stranger?" she asked as she smoothed out her friend's skirt that was all rumpled from the collision.

     Her blue eyes sparkled as she dreamily stared at her girlfriend. "I do not know, I did not ask his name. I was too lost in his eyes to even notice anything else."

      "Well he spoke to you, what did he say?" she inquired, tying to dig for all the information that she could.

       At that moment she remembered his silky voice. She closed her eyes as it rang in her ears like a soft lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. How she wanted to hear his voice again! She felt like she almost needed to hear it again. Without opening her eyes she spoke in a breathy voice as she again relived the encounter in her mind: "He was just showing concern, he wanted to know if I was alright. Ah… but Eowyn, his eyes they were… they were magical. I have never seen eyes so blue! I could not look away!" She finally opened her eyes and looked at the other girl. "I must find out who he is, for I can not leave here not knowing."

        Eowyn laughed at her as she brushed her blonde hair away from her unmasked face. "Ah my friend, it looks like love has found you."

        "Love? No, it cannot be. I don't even know his name or what he looks like under the mask. He could be an elf for all I know! And we know my brother would not allow that to happen," Gwenneth said as she looked around for her brother. "Please Eowyn, you must promise me that you will not tell any one about this. Let us just keep it between us.  I do not want Aragorn to overreact at something so trivial as a little brush," she pleaded.

         The other girl put her hands on her hips and sighed deeply. "Very well, I will not tell anyone, it is our little secret. You are probably right - Aragorn would overreact, and so would Eomer," she said trying to remind Gwenneth of her brother who was waiting for her.

        Gwenneth clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my… the food! Come let us get some quick and get back." She again grabbed Eowyn's hand and dragged her violently to the food tables. Grabbing a plate and shoving it into Eowyn's chest she quickly started to fill it up with some fresh fruits and sweet pastries. When it was finally full she for, the third time, grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her behind her toward their table.

        When they arrived back at their table, the men were sitting around drinking, being merry and smoking some of the very best pipe weed. They didn't even notice that the girls returned until the plate of food was put in front of them. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at the savory food present to then. All of a sudden in one quick motion they all dove into the food and grabbed what they could. When the feeding frenzy was done, there was not a single crumb left on the tray. The girls just looked at each other in shock. "Typical Men," they both said in unison. The whole table erupted in laughter, upon hearing their comment. 

      Eomer stood and approached Gwenneth. His warm smiled would have only an hour ago melted her heart but now all she could think about was the stranger and his eyes. Eomer gently took her hand a lead her to they dance floor. They danced and laughed into the night, but her laughter was a facade that, like the mask that hid her face, hid her true thoughts. As she danced in Eomer's arms, she imagined that she was in the magical arms of the other man.

      Aragorn stumbled from the effects from the fine Hobbit ale, as he got out of his chair.  He then cautiously walked in between the other dancing couples, over to his sister and Eomer. He nodded to the other man and turned to smile lovingly at her. "I would like to have at least one dance with the enchanting Gwenneth," he said as he stretched out his hand to her. "If I may?" he asked with a wink of an eye and a nod of the head.

      She smiled warmly to her brother and at that moment all their differences were gone and he was the caring brother that she loved with all her heart. "How can I resist the handsome Prince Aragorn," she agreed as she put her tiny hand in his. He put his loving arm around her tiny waist and started to glide her around the dance floor She had never remembered him like this, and she liked it. As he twirled her on the dance floor she notice that there was something definitely different about him and it was killing her not to know what it was, but they were having such a glorious time that she decided now was not the time to push him on the subject. 

     All of a sudden Legolas stood up, spilling some drinks as he almost knocked over the table. One of those drinks fell into Arwen's lap and she jumped up and stared evilly at the crazed elf. "What is your problem, Greenleaf? What madness has possessed you?" she spat sharply as she brushed the drink off of her deep purple skirt. 

     "Ah forgive me Arwen, but I must find Gandalf, for surely he can help me," he said shyly as he realized he said too much.

     "Help you… with what?"

      He looked at the she elf with a blank stare, and then smiled, "It is nothing for you to worry about.  Please forgive me for spilling drink on your lovely gown. I hope it is not ruined." He turned and suddenly spotted Gandalf standing near the stage as he feverishly set up his fireworks. "Now if you would please excuse me Lady Arwen, I must speak to Gandalf." He bowed and walked away quickly.

     He sliced through the crowd with ease as he made his way to Gandalf. 'Surely he will know who she is,' he said to himself in his thoughts. He hoped that he would be able to find her and point her out to the wizard. As he neared he noticed all the laughing children around the old gray man, as they eagerly awaited the festive display of colors, lights and flashes. 'To be a child again - so without a care in the world!' he thought with a bright smile on his face. "Gandalf, I need your help with something," he tried to yell over the loud music as he neared the wizard with the gray cloak. 

      Startled by hearing his name, Gandalf turned around and smiled to the young elf in front of him. "Ah Legolas! What is it my friend?" he stared inquisitively at the blonde elf, "Something is troubling you. Is everything alright?"

       "Aye, everything will be fine once you help me," he said as he gently pulled the old man up to the second step of the stage to get a better view. He then peered out into the crowd and as if by some magical force his eyes rested on her, as she danced with another. "There! That girl!" He pointed his long finger at her. "The one in the angelic white dress and the silver mask with the red flowers. Who is she?" he asked in an almost inaudible voice.

     Gandalf chuckled slyly when he figured out whom the elf was asking about. He was quite shocked and yet very pleased that this elf showed interest in that girl. "Well let me begin by telling you that the man she is dancing with is Aragorn, which I know you know very well," he said as he turned to the elf to watch his reaction. "But you do not know him well enough to know that the girl he is dancing with is his sister…Princess Gwenneth of Gondor."

     Legolas' heart sunk, and his face went blank. Of all the people she had to be "his" sister! He sighed deeply as he kept watching her. How could fate be so cruel as to make this angel, Aragorn's sister? She threw her head back and her hair waved gently with the movement. In his heart he wished that it were he that she was dancing with and that he could run his fingers through her shimmering hair.  She was so enchanting, he felt as if he was under a spell and he could not take his eyes from her. Just then brightly colored fireworks lit up the black sky and everyone turned and looked up to the watch the magnificent display. But Legolas dared not look away, for he was too afraid she would slip away and he would not see her again. The girl then removed her mask. His breathing faltered as he laid eyes on the amazing sight before him. His feelings were indescribable, for the moment he saw her smile, he care not whose sister she was. Nothing was going to stop him from his destiny, because at that instant he knew that she was it. But all of that was his heart talking. His mind was telling him to run and never look back. He could not possibly fall for a human girl, much less the sister of his greatest enemy! Still his heart was winning this battle at the moment, because no matter how hard he tried, he just could not turn away from the vision in front of him.

     Sparkling colorful lights lit up the night sky as Gwenneth stopped beside her brother and watched the sky in awe. She clapped and cheered for more as she watched with eager excitement while the next one exploded into the shape of a flower, and then slowly melted into the black background. This was truly the perfect ending to the perfect day.

     She suddenly felt something familiar inside, and then something pulled her gaze away from the sky as her sight drifted down to the corner of the stage. There he stood, tall and mystical. She took in his beauty, etching him into her mind so she would never forget the sight of him. His golden long blonde hair was flowing loosely over his broad shoulder, his face was something out of a dream, his lips were so perfect in everyway that she could still feel warmth of them kissing her gently on the hand. She froze and couldn't breathe when her eyes finally once again met the strangers. She felt like it was only the two of them standing there as all of the other party goers drifted from her sight, for she only saw him. She was not aware of the time as she felt herself being pulled to him; some unseen force was tugging at her heart. Suddenly she was flung around and she lost sight of him as Eowyn pulled her out of her trance. "Gwenneth come on, it is time to go. Everyone is leaving," she heard her friend's voice faintly. "Eowyn… there he is standing on the stage.  Look and tell me if you know who he is," she commanded when she finally realized that it was Eowyn now standing in front of her.

     Ewoyn stood on the tip of her toes and stretched her neck to look over Gwenneth's shoulder. Her eyes widened at the sight of the elegant elf standing on the stage. "Oh no!" she whispered to herself. "The blonde ELF, standing on the stage?"

    "Yes…yes him. Wait… did you just say…an elf?" she stuttered as she looked back at the stranger when she heard those words, and again their eyes locked and she was captured by his trance.

      A devilish grin grew on Eowyn's face as she realized that he was the one. "And not only is he an elf… he is Legolas Greenleaf, your brother's worst nightmare," she whispered into the other girl's ear. "Come now, we must hurry! Your brother and Eomer are waiting for you." It was now her turn to pull the other girl through the dispersing crowd.

     Gwenneth did not hear her friend's last comment for she was drifting away in a dream with Legolas. She felt herself being wrenched away while she was still not able to pull her eyes away from him. People everywhere started to block her sight and suddenly he was gone.  She spun around and unwillingly started to follow her friend through the crowd. Her mind raced at the thought of "Legolas" - his name and face occupied her brain. "I must see him again for sure. This can not be our last meeting!" she said softy to herself. 

     "Ah girls, there you are! For a moment we thought we lost you," Faramir stated, walking up to Eowyn to escort her back to their camp. 

     Eowyn intertwined her arms with Faramir's and turned back to give a sheepish glance to Gwenneth. "Oh you know Gwenneth, she's always lagging behind." She winked at her friend and turned to smile at her escort.

     "Yeah I just did not want to leave. I mean it was such a wonderful night, I did not want it to end," Gwenneth said following Eowyn's lead. She proceeded over to Eomer and put her arm through his and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for a wonderful evening Eomer, it is one night that will not soon be forgotten." She was not lying, for she would not remember Eomer, but rather Legolas. 

     The crowd had enveloped the angel from his sight, but he was not going to lose her this time - no matter whose sister she was. He would not make the same mistake twice. He wanted to know more about her. He quickly moved through the crowd and spotted her being dragged by another beautiful girl. He saw Aragorn and his friends waiting for them, as he stood behind some empty ale barrels. He felt like a stalker, but he just couldn't go up to her with Aragorn being there. So he would wait in the shadows till his chance came. He followed the group from a distance, darting in between anything that would disguise him. He heard her sweet laughter as she looked up into Eomer's eyes.  Seeing her with him was driving him mad with fury. "Oh Valar, please do not let her be in love with him," he prayed to himself. Legolas decided not to follow any further out of fear of finding that she did indeed love the other man, so he headed back to his own camp to try to figure out what to do next.  

      It was very late and everyone was asleep, but sleep did not come to Gwenneth. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Legolas and his piercing gaze. "Legolas," she said over and over slowly to herself, savoring his name as it rolled off her tongue. Groaning with frustration of not being able to sleep, she rolled out of her bed and pulled on her white cotton robe to cover her sheer blue nightgown. She pulled back the curtain door and left her tent in search of some fresh air and solitude. She walked along a deserted path until she came upon a small pond. The water was so clear, that the stars in the sky reflected brilliantly in it. "Yes… that is what I need. A nice swim to help relax my thoughts. She slowly walked over to the pond. She looked around cautiously to make sure that no one would see her. Satisfied that she was alone, she gently removed her clothes and place them on a near by rock. She bent down over the waters edge and slowly immersed her hand into the water. Upon feeling its warmth, she closed her eyes and leisurely stepped into the crystal clear lake. She sighed as she leaned back and let the water enveloped her naked body. As she glided on her back, she stared up at the star filled night sky. Every star in the sky brought back the image of Legolas's eyes piercing hers. She felt like he had seen right through her with his haunting stare. She wished that she knew what all these feeling she was having, meant. Was she falling in love with him or was it just an infatuation? She had been intensely sheltered for such a large part of her life, that she never knew these feelings before, and now that she was having them, they were a little frightening and overwhelming. The fact that he was an elf and that Aragorn would rather see him dead than alive, just added more fear to it. Willing herself to stop thinking about him before it drove her made, she dove into the water. When she resurfaced she again scanned the area around the little pond. For some reason she felt as though she was being watched. Quickly dismissing the peculiar feeling, she again closed her eyes and drifted on her back. 

      Feeling restless, Legolas decided to take a walk to the pond that was just a little further down from their campsite. He wanted the solitude and calmness that the water offered. It was an incredibly warm night and he thought that maybe taking a quiet swim would relieve some of the frustrations he was feeling about Gwenneth. His thoughts kept reminding his heart that she was not the one he was searching for. Aragorn would definitely kill him if he came within two feet of her. As he the pond came into sight, he saw that someone else had had the same idea.


	6. You're The One

A.N Thank you to everyone that reviewed. So here is the next chapter I hope everyone will enjoy it. I do not own any other the "Lords" characters, you know who they are, I own my own; you'll see who they are.

Chapter 6

You're the One

     Legolas's footsteps fell silently on the dusty ground, as he swiftly moved closer to the pond. He used his elvish stealth to quietly hide behind a tree and watch the stranger without being noticed.  The illumination from the bright crescent moon and its reflection on the mirror that was the surface of the water, made the pond enchantingly surreal. Peering out from behind the tree he could only see the back of the person in the water before she dove back in. The water rippled softly as the stranger's body disappeared into the cool depths. When the person resurfaced, he almost lost his footing as his body quivered at the realization of who was in front of him. "It is her," he breathed to himself. He could swear that his eyes had never seen such beauty in all his life. Quickly he moved back undercover behind the tree when she turned and looked in his direction. Holding his breath and trying to be perfectly still, he waited, his heart racing in his chest. He could not believe his luck! Surely it must have been fate that kept bringing them together like this. This time he was not going to walk away from her. If she truly was his destiny, then this time he had to do something about it. After a few minutes he again boldly peered out from behind the safety of the tree. She was now floating on her back; her body was covered with glistening droplets of water. She seemed so at ease and oblivious to her surroundings. He slowly and quietly moved closer to the water's edge, never taking his eyes off her. Noticing her cloths on a nearby rock, he devilishly decided that this would be the best place to reside. He sat down on the rock beside her garments and then suddenly curiosity got the better of him and he leaned down and picked up her nightgown. The material felt so soft and silky in his grasp, as he slowly brought it closer to his face so he could take in the scent of it. Breathing in deeply he smelled the calming sent of lavender. The perfume brought back the events of earlier, as her remembered her wearing it. He closed his eyes and smiled as he relived their first meeting. Hearing the water quietly swishing, his gaze returned to the girl floating there.

     As Gwenneth floated on her back, in the cool water, her mind finally cleared of all thoughts concerning Legolas. Feeling the cool fluid wash around her naked body, she once again felt at peace. She moaned softly to herself as she opened her eyes and stared up into the brilliant night sky. There it was again, that feeling of being watched! She slowly turned, searching the banks for signs of life, until her eyes fell upon him. Her breathing ceased in the shock of seeing him sitting there watching her. "It is you! You are the one I ran into and I saw you during the fireworks!" she spoke softly, unaware of her own state. 

     Her wet black hair hung heavily around her pale white face, as her blue eyes sparkled from the reflecting light of the moon. When Legolas heard her voice he stood up, and a shy smiled stretched across his face. " Yes…it is I," he nodded slightly, as he clasped his hands behind him and pulled himself up into a confident stance.

     Time again escaped them as they stood locked in each other's gaze. He was gorgeous, standing tall and proud, his blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight as it cascaded over his shoulders. He was dressed all in black, save for a pattern stitched in white thread on his loose fitting shirt. 'Black is definitely his color', she admitted to herself. A small breeze made Gwenneth's skin chill, when she suddenly realized that she was standing there naked in front of elf she hardly even knew. She quickly wrapped her arms around her chest and sunk her body into the warm water to hide her body from his piercing stare. "Wha…what are you doing here?" she asked sharply. "No… wait… how long have you been watching me?"

      Laughing out loud, he realized that he had to think quickly of what to say, because in all truthfulness, he didn't know what he was doing. "Well I… I …was just sitting here admiring the moonlight…on the water, that is," he stammered, as they were the first words to come to his mind. Here he was, an elf that was usually so confident and so full of grace that he could obtain anything or anyone that he wanted. But when it came to her, his confidence and grace suddenly left him. He felt like a drunken fool when he was near her!

     "Hmm," she groaned, raising her eyebrow to his obviously made-up response. "You were looking at the moon, and you didn't even notice a naked girl floating in the water?"

     For the first time in his life he was actually at a loss for words and on top of it, he was fidgeting! 'Speak you idiot! Say something and stop fidgeting! Elves do no fidget,' he cursed to himself. "Well…seeing you…was just…luck…I guess," he said and shrugged his shoulder. He rolled his eyes when he realized what a foolish answer he had given.

     "You know you are a little peculiar for an elf," she said, crinkling her nose as she gave him a strange look. "I mean I was always told that elves are graceful, but you are far from that," she said. Then shock set in when she became fully aware of what she had just said. "I am sorry, I just do not know when to keep my thoughts to myself!" she added hastily, in fear of offending him.

     "No…No need for apologies," he replied laughing, as he finally started to relax and realize how moronic he was being. 'She is just a girl, stop acting so foolish!' he commanded to himself.

     After looking around again to make sure there was no one else spying on her, she turned back to him. "It is late, and I should really get back before someone starts to worry. If you would kindly please leave, so I may put on my clothes and return to my family…."

     "Well do not let me stop you from leaving," he stated with a wave of his hand towards her clothes. "Though I wish for you to stay, so that I could enjoy a sharp, witty conversation," he added, referring to the comment about his grace. He then sat down on a rock and started to take off his boots.

     Her eyes squinted in confusion as she watched him remove one boot and then the other. Then he stood up and started to unfasten his shirt. "Wait! Stop!" she yelled. "What in the Valar's name do you think you are doing!?"

     Legolas stopped at her command, looked up at her, and then chuckled evilly. "I was planning to cool off in the water. That is why I came in the first place. And just because you are in the water, does not mean that I can not go in, myself." He looked around the pond and waved his hand, "This pond it big enough for the both of us, is it not?" Then he proceeded in undoing his shirt.

    Gwenneth's face felt warm, as her pulse rate quickened at the thought of seeing him naked. He never left her sight as he started to wiggle out of his top. Her mouth gapped wide open at the sight of his muscular bare chest. She could imagine herself running her hands over it, feeling the smoothness of his skin and tautness of his muscles under her fingertips. Suddenly a thought raced through her mind and she new what she had to do. "Stop! Or I shall yell for my brother, Aragorn!" He suddenly stopped and smirked at her remark. "I know that you do not want to see him, and he would be most angry to see you standing there half naked in front of his only sister. So…put your garments back on, and I will not call for him." 

     Legolas studied the girl for a moment, and then started to shake his head from side to side, his blonde hair gently rustling as he did so. "Nay…I do not think that you will call your brother," he said, rather sure of himself. "For you do not really want him to come." He studied her expressions as she took in what he was saying. "No. I think you really want me to stay. I can see that you are curious and you want to find out all you can about me," he said with a tinge of wickedness in his voice. The whole truth of the matter was that actually it was HE that wanted to learn all he could about her.

     His intense blue eyes just peered into her soul. How did he know that she would not call for Aragorn and that she really wanted him to stay? She shuddered at the thought that he knew what she was thinking. Finally realizing that he would not relent, she agreed. "Very well, you may stay. But I warn you…you do anything, and I mean anything that frightens me, and I will call for my brother. And I promise that when he comes, he will not be alone," she warned, shaking her finger at him.

     A smiled stretched across his lips, and he bowed. "Well, thank you my lady, for allowing to me stay with you. Even though I do not think that you could have stopped me, seeing that this pond was not made for just you." Legolas then began to undo his pants.

    Her eyes widen again. "WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

     "What now?" he asked with exasperation. "Did you not just allow me to come into the water? Or did I not hear you right?" he added, putting his hand up to his ear in a mock gesture. "And you have the nerve to call me peculiar. I think it is the other way around, my lady."

     "No, you may come in. But let me turn around first so you can undress and get into the water," she replied coyly. The blood again rushed to her face at the thought that she had never before seen a fully naked man and was in no wish to see one now. Though see was rather curious. But she turned around anyway, despite her curiosity. 

     He again laughed at her comment. "Very well," he said as she turned away form him. He then continued take his pants off, and stepped lightly into the warm water. He dove under the water and came up a couple of feet behind her. "Ok…you may turn around. It is safe, for I am in the water," he commented.

     She turned around and jumped back trying to keep her shoulders under the water, when she saw how close he had come to her. She did not know why but she was a little afraid of him now that she knew who he was. She moved back a couple of steps to ease her fear. Her eyes darted back and forth in search of someone, in case she should need help.

     Sensing her fear, he smiled softly to her. He did not want to scare her away. "Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you, or do anything to cause you harm." He tried to ease her fears by looking into her eyes 

     Her fear suddenly subsided when she saw in his eyes that he was speaking the truth. "I know you would not harm me. I feel that you are telling me the truth. It is just…" 

     "Ah… let me guess," he interrupted. "It is your brother. He has put the fear of elves in you. He has told you that we are wicked creatures and we cannot be trusted. Am I not correct?"

     Gwenneth dropped her head with shame. "It is true," she sighed, "I should come to my own conclusions instead of relying on what was told to me. I am ashamed to say that you are the first elf that I have ever had that chance to make an acquaintance with."

     "Surely you do not tell me the truth," was his shocked reply. "How can it be that I am the first?"

      Gwenneth started to slowly wade through the water, still trying to keep her shoulders under the surface, as Legolas matched her every move, always staying a couple feet away from her. Their eyes never strayed from one another. "Well you see, this is my first time away from Gondor. I was never allowed to travel outside of its borders until now," she stated, unsure of his reaction.

    Outrage washed over his face. He could not believe that anyone could keep her captive in her own land! "That is preposterous! Why on earth were you not permitted to leave its borders?"

     "I wish I knew. My family is just a little overprotective of me, I guess. I do not blame them though, they only do what they think is right for me and what will keep me safe," she said, and she had to remind herself of that, too.

     He shook his head in disagreement. "Well, there are other ways of keeping you safe than not letting you leave your home. There is so much out there, it is a shame not to enjoy it!"

     "Please, let us not dwell on that. I would much rather talk about something else," she urged, as she tilted her head back to let the water flow through her hair. "Tell me about you instead."

     "Very well then. Since I am the first elf you have ever met, I think we should be properly introduced," he said as he brought his right arm up over his heart and bowed his head slightly to her. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

     "Oh, you too are a prince," she said, shocked to hear of his royalty. 

     "Yes, but I do not think of myself as a prince, and right now I reside in Rivendell with my friends, not in Mirkwood. I would much rather travel around Middle Earth, then to be tied down by all the titles and duties that would be required of me if I were there. My father is allowing this for now, but I know in the future I will have to go back to Mirkwood and take my place with my kin." Then he too put his head in the water. But only for a brief second as he quickly looked at her again, afraid that this was a dream and that she would disappear. "And who, may I ask do, I share my company with?" he asked. He already knew, but he wanted to hear her voice.

     She brought her head back up and looked into his eyes. She felt her insides melt and her knees going weak when he smiled warmly to her. "I think by now you already know…since I just told you that Aragorn is my brother. I am Gwenneth, Princess of Gondor. 

     Legolas always hated hearing that name, and now he hated it even more, knowing that he himself was enchanted with his sister. Surely Aragorn would have to be dealt with if he wanted this affair to go any further. But that would most definitely come later, and for now he just wanted to concentrate on the vision standing before him. He turned his full attention back to the girl. "Gwenneth," he said almost in a whisper, "That is a beautiful name and may I say it fits you very well."

      "What do you mean?" she inquired.

      "Gwenneth…it means pure," he softly replied as he slowly inched his way closer to her. He knew that he should stop, but something kept drawing him closer to her.

     Her heart fluttered as his words rang in her ear. Noticing his advance, she shook her head in rejection and suddenly diving into the water, swam away. When she came up for air, her feet could not touch the bottom of the pool, so she had to tread. "So…tell me…why do you and Aragorn dislike each other so much?" she asked as she tried to keep the water out of her mouth.

     He quickly turned to face her when he heard her resurface. And there it was - the age-old question that neither he, nor Aragorn could answer for certain. "To be perfectly honest with you, I cannot tell you why. Our races have been fighting for so long now, no one really knows the real reason anymore," he explained, as he waded towards her.

     "Well, I think it is childish! If you do not know why you do it, then why do you continue? I think you both are fools just trying to prove something! To whom do you think you have to prove yourself?" she spat in anger. "I'll tell you…Yourselves! Because no one else really cares anymore." She wished Aragorn were here so she could scold him, too. She inhaled deeply and continued, " I did not mean to get angry, but this whole thing is just so…senseless. We are not so different from you elves."

     Legolas was taken back by her sudden anger. She was not afraid to show her passion, and his admiration for her grew because of it. He chuckled softly in an attempt to ease the tension. "Ah perhaps you are right," he said as he stared intensely into her eyes. "Maybe you could show me how much we really are alike?" He reached for her hand and gently pulled her to where her feet could reach the bottom. Not letting go of her hand he brought it to his mouth and placed his warm lips to her cool, wet skin.

     Fire rushed through her being when his soft lips touched her skin again. She closed her eyes and breathed in sharply. "Maybe that could be arranged, since we seem to keep running into each other," she whispered as he moved his lips from her skin, and his eyes again returned to hers.

     Moving in closer to her, he gently placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. Feeling her quiver at his touch, he dared not pull her all the way against him, for fear of her swimming away, or worse yet, calling for Aragorn. His other hand reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. He carefully studied her face, burning it into his mind. The back of his hand grazed her soft cheek as she closed her eyes to his touch. "You are the most incredibly beautiful creature I ever laid my eyes on," he uttered quietly. He was pleased that she did not pull away. Feeling brave, he pulled her all the way to him. Waves of heat rushed though him when he felt the contact of her body against his. Gwenneth brought her hand up to his chest and moved herself a few inches away from his body, but his grip was firm and he would not let her go far. He then placed his hands under her chin and lifted it so her eyes could meet his gaze once more. His hand then entangled itself in her long wet hair. "Do you not see that it is fate that keeps bringing us together?" he whispered as he lowered his head, to lightly brush his lips against hers.

      Gwenneth closed her eyes when his lips touched hers. She slipped into a dream, and she was once again paralyzed, as her lips melted with his. 'This is just a fantasy,' she kept telling herself, as his lips pressed harder against hers. Somehow she felt he was right. After all, fate DID keep bringing them together, as if the Valar wanted this. And right at that moment she wanted it, too. His kiss was so overwhelming that slowly fear of the unknown crept into her thoughts. She pulled away suddenly, but his grip was firm and she couldn't go too far.

     "Is something wrong?" he asked, searching her eyes for answers. "I am sorry. I should have not done that."

     "No, nothing is wrong," she lied. Then, for some strange reason, she felt uncomfortable lying to him and continued in an attempt to make amends: "It is just that…I mean…I hardly even know you, and it is a little intimidating."

      "I want to change that. What do you know about me? I will tell you whatever will make you feel at ease," he said as a concerned look washed over his face. "I am willing to do anything, I just want to be near you," he pleaded with a needful gaze.

       Her heart melted at his comment, and her fear slowly subsided. For some reason, he seemed to know how to make her feel at ease, by just the looking into her eyes. "It is to fast, we must really slow down. This should be savored and enjoyed if it is truly fate brining us together," she explained.

       He was taken back when he heard her words. They were exactly the same thoughts that he had had after their first meeting. The Heavens were definitely shinning down on them. Legolas again pulled her to himself, for he could not help to do anything else. Slowly he traced her cheekbone, satisfying his thirst for the feel of her soft skin, as his hand came to rest on the curve of her neck. Gently bringing his forehead down to rest on hers, he closed his eyes and slowly drew in a deep breath. "I will do any thing you wish. And you are right - this should be enjoyed. I am willing to take my time." He then pulled away and kissed her forehead and bringing his lips to her ear, whispered: "I feel you are my destiny and I am yours." With that, he released his grasp and swam away, leaving her breathless.

      She felt as though her arms and legs were made of lead, as she tried to move but could not. "Were are you going?" she asked when she saw that he had reached the water's edge. 

     He turned to face her without getting out of the water. "It is late and we should really be getting back. Now if you would turn around, I will get dressed. And then when I am done, you can get dressed and I will walk you back."

     "Oh of course." Gwenneth laughed and turned around. Her cheeks felt hot when the thought of turning around and watching him suddenly crossed her mind. "You know, I do not think it is wise for you to walk me back to my camp," she said as she turned her profile to him, straining to maybe get a glimpse of his naked body.

      Having already pulled on his pants, he stretched his arm into the sleeve of his shirt and smiled when he looked up to see efforts of peeking. "Why…?" He stopped as he answered his own question: "Ah…Aragorn! You are right; we cannot let him see us together. Very well, I will walk you part of the way, for it would be very wrong of me to let you walk around in the middle of the night unattended." He finished putting on his shirt and started to pull up his boots. "Ok…you may turn around now."

     To her disappointment he was fully clothed when she turned around. She let out a sigh and started to swim to the shore. When she got to the shallows Legolas had not moved yet and she looked upon him with annoyance on her face. "What?" he questioned when he saw the look in her eyes.

     "Are you going to turn around so I can get out?"

     He sheepishly grinned to her. "Do not let me stop you."

     "Legolas, that is not very gentlemanly of you!" she spat.

      "Ah but I am an elf, not a gentleman. However, I will do as you wish," he said as he bowed to her, sweeping his hand in a wide arc and adding "Lady Gwenneth."

      When he finally had his back to her, she proceeded to climb out of the water. She glanced over to him to make sure that he wasn't trying to peek, like she had done earlier. She smiled to herself when she saw that he indeed was being a perfect gentleman. She slid on her silken gown and then pulled her robe around her and tied the belt in the front. Taking one last look at the enchanting pond, she then turned to Legolas. "Ok, I am ready."

     Turning to her he suddenly stopped and took her in. No matter what she wore, she still seemed to take his breath away. He wondered if it would always feel like that whenever he saw her. He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his. He slowly closed his fingers around hers, and began to guide her up to the path. Hand in hand they slowly walked back towards the camps. Each of them was lost in their dreams. Every now and then one would look at the other just to reassure that it was not a fantasy. Just as they neared Gwenneth's camp, Legolas pulled her into a thicket of trees just off the path, so no eyes could see them. He pulled her close to his tall lean body and encircled one arm around her waist. Fixing his gaze lovingly down into her brilliant pools of blue, he saddened at the thought of letting her go. "I guess this is farewell then," he said reluctantly. A breeze rustled though the trees, her coal black hair blowing into her face. He instinctively reached out and brushed it aside. "I know I must, but I just can not seem to let you go. Please reassure me that we will meet again, for I will not be a peace until I know that we can be together once more!"

     Still unable to believe that this was really happening to her, she started to laugh. "But if this is fate, then surely we shall meet again," she said, trying to play a little hard to get.

    Legolas turned away for a brief moment, sighed deeply and then returned his attention to her. "It is fate," he stated firmly, "but now that we know what it is, I am not going to let it decide when we shall meet again." He glanced around to make sure that they were not seen. "Do you think you can sneak away tomorrow?"

    "It will be hard, with Aragorn and Eomer watching my every move, but I will try," she explained.

     Ah yes, Eomer! He had to remind himself to ask her what her relationship was with him, since he had seen them so close earlier that night. "Go to the stables at high noon and there you will find me waiting for you," he said in a demanding tone.

     "I will be there," she laughed quietly. "Surely we can help fate along a little?"

     Legolas smiled and his brilliant white teeth shone brightly. "I must let you go now, but please allow me one last kiss to remember you by," he pleaded with a boyish charm.

     Gwenneth looked around, and then gave him a bashful smile. "I do not know. Someone might…." That was all she could say before his lips were one hers. Her body stiffened at the initial shock and then melted into his arms. The silkiness and taste of his kiss excited her beyond words and made her whole body tingle. She then felt his warm hand against her cheek as he slowly pulled his lips form hers, to let them just lightly brush hers for a brief moment. 

     Breathing as though he could not get enough air, he smiled tenderly as he looked down at her heavenly face. He once again caressed the soft skin of her face. Her eyes were still closed, and she looked so peaceful. Oh how he did not want to leave her! But he knew that he had to. "Goodnight my fair Gwenneth," he whispered in her ear, as he eased her out of his arms. "May the Valar give you the sweetest of dreams." With that he turned and quickly disappeared before she could return to reality.

     When she finally opened her eyes, her heart plummeted at his absence. Sighing deeply, she slowly grazed her fingertips across her lips, remembering the feel of his, just moments ago. She chuckled to herself and then hopped out of the clump of trees onto the dirt path and skipped, like a child, to her camp. A smile was plastered on her face, for all she could think about was seeing him tomorrow. Surely her dreams would be sweet tonight.


	7. Secret

A.N Thank you to everyone that reviewed. So here is the next chapter I hope everyone will enjoy it. I do not own any other the "Lords" characters, you know who they are, I own my own; you'll see who they are.

Chapter 7

Secret 

     Arwen had always liked early morning walks, and today was no different. Her gleaming eyes peered out from under the flap of her tent, as her senses took in the feeling of the clean fresh morning air. The sun had just started to appear over the horizon, spreading reds, oranges, and purples throughout the morning sky. Her crystal blue eyes then scanned the camp, but she saw no one. She wondered where everyone was, since she was highly aware that elves did not require a lot of sleep. Quickly dismissing the thought she pulled up her skirt she started to walk along the dusty path for her morning stroll. 

     She always cherished the solitude that she felt during this early morning hour. The trees were so beautiful as rays of light sparkled off the droplets of dew that lay on their leaves. Spider webs glistened from the night's moisture. The musical chirping of the birds filled her ears. She smiled at the sight of a bird bathing in the nearby pool of water. Walking further along the path, she could see that the various camps were slowly coming to life, getting ready for the oncoming day. Today, she knew, was going to be a leisure day, where the guests could spend time getting to know one another. Later on in the evening a big dinner was planned which, no doubt, would become a little tense for all. But for the most part it was just going to be a peaceful, relaxing day. 

      She hoped that she would not have to break up another undesirable meeting between Legolas and Aragorn. It was beyond her how two future rulers could act as though they were children fighting over the smallest of things! Arwen desperately wanted to believe, like Gandalf, that men and elves could see through all this needles torment and live in harmony. Her brain simply refused all the horrible things about men that she heard from Legolas and Haldir.  She refused to believe their tales of greed and hate. She would make her own unbiased decision about them.

      And by the looks of it, she would be able to do that soon, because as she walked along the quiet path, she noticed that there was someone coming towards her. They were a long distance away but with her keen elvish eyesight she saw that it was Aragorn. Her breathing became shallow at the sight of the gorgeous man slowly sauntering towards her. She could tell how sure and proud he was by his long strides and the way he held his head high. "That is how a future King should present himself," she said, thinking out loud. He wore dark brown pants and a tan tunic covered by a brown, knee-length cloak. His wavy brown hair that just barely touched his shoulders was softly fluttering in the light breeze. His face showed signs of new growth, and his steel gray eyes were incredible. Arwen shivered as she remembered how they had pierced her soul the day before.

       Anxiety and fear then quickly crept into her thoughts. What if he stopped her? What would she say to him? What if…? All of a sudden she wanted to turn around and walk the other way and to put some distance between them. Cursing herself for being so foolish, she decided to follow her heart and carried on.

     Aragorn walked along the dusty path, lost in thought. Ever since his encounter with the lovely Arwen he could not seem to get her out of his mind. Even last night when he had consumed too many pints of ale, she had still haunted his thoughts. A relationship with her, **an Elf**, would go against everything that he believed in. Humans and elves were not meant to be together! Why he felt like this, he did not know. It was just something that had always been there - ever since he could remember. The two races should never mix. Elves were ruthless and evil.......or so he thought. That is why for years he had bored those beliefs into Gwenneth's head. He could just imagine the comments of  "I told you so"s that he would get form her, if she knew that he was attracted to an elf! Now that was something that he really did not want to put up with.

     Up ahead in the distance, he saw the figure of a woman walking towards him. He wondered what woman would be up at this early hour, knowing how his sister and Eowyn loved to sleep late. As she came closer, he realized that it was she, the invader of his thoughts! He tried to suppress his excitement of seeing her as they approached each other. Then Aragorn suddenly stopped - just to lavish himself in her beauty. She wore a light purple gown, which made her bright blue eyes even more amazing. Her dark hair hung loosely around her face and fell below her shoulders. Her skin looked silken smooth. Oh how his wished he were touching her right now!

      She stopped just a few feet away from him and smiled as she acknowledged him. He had never seen such a breathtaking smile before - it was truly a smile that could light up the world! He folded his right arm over his chest and bowed deeply to her. Then looking back up to her, he tried to summon the courage to speak. 

      "I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. My actions were uncalled for and I do hope that you do not think ill of me, for them?" he asked, hoping that she would indeed forgive him. He was sure that Legolas and the others had told her terrible lies about him and he did not want this fair she-elf to think ill of him.

      "There was really nothing to forgive on your part, you were just reacting to Legolas," she said, shaking her head. "I just wanted to keep him out of trouble, since that seems to be his middle name. That elf never thinks before he acts! So really, it is I who should be apologizing for his actions," she said bitterly as she recalled what had happened the day before.

      "Well, there was no harm done. And I think we should just put the whole incident behind us," he said, trying to make a good impression. "I am sorry but we have not been properly introduced," he added, bowing again to her, "I am Aragorn, son Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor."

     Arwen shook her head and laughed when she realized that she knew who he was, but he did not know her. Then, realizing that her laughing could be taken as a rude gesture, she quickly silenced herself. "I am sorry…please forgive my rudeness, but Haldir and Legolas made sure that I knew who you were." Her expression became both sarcastical and serious. "And you do not seem to be the evil monster that they have described you to be. Really......I do not see how you resemble an orc!" Laughing freely once again, she continued: "I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." She extended her hand and Aragorn accepted it into his own and placed a light kiss on the back of it.

     Being the gentleman that he was, his kiss did not linger, although he never wanted his lips to part her skin. He gently dropped her hand, and looked deep into her eyes. "How is it, my dear Lady Arwen, that I have never seen you before?" was his question, asked in an inquisitive tone.

     Laughing once again at his question she replied: "I try to stay away from trouble.....unlike my elf kin." She brushed away some stray hair that was blowing in her face. "I usually only travel between Rivendell and Lothlorien. But when I do travel elsewhere, I try to keep to myself."

     Aragorn looked around to see if anyone was around. "Would you like to walk with me?" he asked nodding his head and gesturing to the abandoned path ahead of them.

     She turned toward the way he was pointing and then quickly looked back to him with confusion in her eyes. "But I was not going that way," she stated firmly. Turning again to look down the path in which she just came from, she sighed. "Well…it is getting late. I guess you could walk me back," she said, as an excuse to keep him in her company a little longer.

     "Very well…I would be honored to walk you back to your camp," Aragorn replied with a nod of his head.

     As if to guide their way, beams of bright morning sunlight pierced through the cloistering trees onto the path. Quietly they walked along the trail. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, or how they should start the conversation. Arwen kept her eyes glued ahead, feeling like she was a child with her first crush. Any moment now all her elven grace would leave her and she would make a fool of herself! Then, after a long awkward silence, she decided to finally break the ice that was forming between them. "So whom did you come here with?" she asked quickly.

     He turned his head to gaze upon her beauty once again. "Ah, I have traveled with my friends, Boromir, Faramir, and Eomer of course. But also Eomer's sister, Eowyn and my sister Gwenneth." At the thought of his sister, a smile swept across his face. What would she say if she saw him talking to an elf? 

     "A sister?" she questioned in surprise. "Legolas or Haldir never mentioned you had a sister."

     "Well that is because not many people know of her. She does not leave Gondor," he said quickly, suddenly coming to the realization that he should have never forbidden her to leave Gondor. Although his intentions were good, he was starting to see that he had gone too far. Her cage was Gondor, and he was the one who put her there.

     "Oh. And why is that?" she questioned.

     Aragorn sighed deeply and looked down at his feet. How could he answer her question? At the moment he was feeling so horrible about hiding her away! "Well let me put it this way.......It was all done out of love for her and for her safety," he said, trying to dodge answering her question fully. He looked to the path ahead again, afraid to look at her; in fear that she could see that he was not answering her truthfully.

     Arwen looked at him with narrowed eyes. She could sense that something was amiss, but she could not put her finger on it. She felt the tension that emanated from his body. "Well I hope I get a chance to meet the mysterious Lady Gwenneth before this week is through," she said, eager to ease his tension.

     "Oh I am most certain that you will," he said then, chuckling softly at the thought of Gwenneth trying to meet as many elves as she could. "She is quite curious about the elves!" A bright and warm smile stretched across his face. "And I am sure that she will seek out all of your kin to learn all that she can about and from you." 

     Arwen studied his face. She could see the love he felt for his sister and that he would stop at nothing to protect her. For that simple fact she felt a deep respect for him. "Well I would be happy and honored to tell her anything that she wants to know. I think everyone should learn as much as they can about each other. After all, is that not what we are here for anyway?"

     The handsome man turned his warm smile to her, and nodded his head. "It is indeed, Lady Arwen. I will make sure that Gwenneth makes your acquaintance. She will be most thankful to learn from you." Aragorn then looked down at his feet and tried to think of a way to approach his next question. It was the one thing that was lying most heavy on his heart. Finally he looked at her and asked in an unsure voice, "So other then Haldir and Legolas, did you travel here with anyone else? Like maybe…?

     "My brothers!" she burst out before he could finish.

     "Oh," came his shocked reply. "Is that all? No husband…or anyone close to your heart?"

      Arwen's enchanting laughter filled the air. "No… I am not married," she said, still laughing at the thought. Haldir's face flashed through her mind briefly, but she quickly dismissed it. "And no, there is no one in my heart at the moment." She then looked into his eyes, with a sly smile on her face. "But…there is always a possibility there might be one soon."

     Aragorn's heart leapt with joy at hearing this news! They continued on the path, once more lost in their own thoughts. As they neared her camp he spotted a patch of brilliant purple cosmos growing on the side of the path. Walking over to the wildflowers he picked one and brought it to his face to take in the rich scent. He smiled at the aroma and walked back to where Arwen had came to a stop. He then took the delicate flower and folded it, along with her dark hair, behind her pointed ear. His breath hitched as a light breeze gently flowed through her silken locks. She looked more radiant than ever. His eyes slowly drifted once again to hers, as they both stood motionless, lost in each other. 

     "I should really be getting back," said Arwen, in a soft coy voice.

     "Yes, my sister should soon be awake and wondering where I went off to. But I do hope that this will not be our last meeting," he confessed.

      "Well…I walk every morning. Perhaps we shall meet on this path again."

      "Perhaps," he replied as he gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Good day Lady Arwen." Then he turned and walked in the directions whence they had come from.

       Arwen's gaze followed him until he disappeared into a groove of tall trees. She turned around and scanned the area to make sure that no one had been spying on them. Not spotting anybody, she turned and went to her camp. But Arwen had failed to realized that indeed someone had been watching them from high above.

     Hidden from sight in the green thick canopy of the tall trees, sat Haldir. His blood boiled when he saw and heard the exchange with his Arwen and Aragorn. He clenched his fist tightly around a leaf-covered branch, his knuckles turning white from the vice-like grip. His eyes were filled with anger and hate, as rage coursed through his veins. "Ah Aragorn you will pay! You will never have Arwen as long as I take breath," he hissed to himself.

**

     Gwenneth woke early, hoping that it was later in the day. But to her dismay she had about five hours to wait till her secret rendezvous with Legolas. Getting out of her makeshift bed, she looked around her bare tent. With only a few objects sitting around, it was a far cry from her room in Gondor, which had a huge mahogany bed with the best linens and covers; dressers and wardrobes that housed dresses, of all colors and styles. But those material things she cared nothing about and would gladly sacrifice for true happiness and love.

      She pulled her hair back and tied it behind her head, so that she could wash her face with the cool water in the basin beside her cot. Splashing the liquid on her face, she felt refreshed and rejuvenated. She then swiftly moved over to her dress trunk and pulled out a navy blue gown and held it up, wondering if Legolas would like it. Not sure if she was going to wear that one, she threw the dress onto her bed and grabbed the deep burgundy one and held it up to her chest. 

     Suddenly a burst of sunlight came pouring into the sparsely lit shelter, as the curtain of her tent was thrown aside and an angry Eowyn burst through. Gwenneth jumped with shock, as she turned to face the heated young lady. She was startled to see her friend standing in the doorway with her hands placed firmly on her hips, and her face red with anger.

      "And where were you last night, my dear friend?!" spat Eowyn, walking further into the enclosure, as the curtain covering the opening gently fell back in place with a swish, extinguishing the ray of light. Putting her arms across her chest she stared at the Princess, while her foot counted off the seconds, waiting for an explanation.

      "What?! What do you mean? I was here all night," stuttered Gwenneth, trying to play the innocent. But she knew all to well that the other girl could tell she was not telling the truth.

      "No you were not! I came over here last night and you were not here. I searched this whole camp and YOU were nowhere to be found!" she said loudly with a tinge of disgust in her voice. She turned her head away from Gwenneth and let out a big sigh. "You are lucky that I did not panic and tell Aragorn and Eomer that you were missing!"

     Gwenneth could feel her face getting warm as the anger towards her friend grew. "You are starting to sound like Aragorn! You of all people should know that I can take care of myself! And I do not need to report to someone whenever I leave!" she spat, turning around again picking up yet another dress. She could not believe the nerve of her companion, saying such things. It was bad enough coming from Aragorn, but coming from Eowyn, it was absolutely unthinkable!

     Seeing her anger, Eowyn hung her head in shame. She knew that Gwenneth was right and she began to feel very sorry and sad that she acted that way. She had no intentions of treating her friend like a child, and that was exactly what she had just done. "You are right. I DO sound like your brother and for that, I am sorry. But I get worried about you too. I could not bear the thought of something ill happening to you! You are like my only sister."

      Gwenneth knew that her friend did not really mean to treat her like that. Turning to face the girl once more, she decided to console her. "I too think of you as a sister and I am sorry for scaring you like that. It was late and I wanted to be alone, so I took a walk to clear my mind."

      "Clear you mind? About what?"

      Her bright blue eyes glazed over and she slowly drifted off into a dream state, as she so often did now when she thought of him. She could see him standing in the water, with the reflection of the sky surrounding him, his blond hair shimmering in the pale light. She quivered as she drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

     "That gorgeous elf…Legolas," she said with a breathy voice. When she closed her eyes she could see his image that was burned into her mind. "I could not get him out of my thoughts, which made sleep escape me…so I walked."

     "Well, did the walk ease your thoughts?" asked Eowyn, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

     "For a while. Until…I came face to face with him."

     Eowyn gasped. She was stunned and at first, she did not know what to say. "You…you met him? I can not believe this," she stammered. She was trying to recover from her shock, then all of a suddenly she was curious about him and wanted to know more. "Was he as mean and evil, like Aragorn and Eomer describe him to be?"

     Again a dreamy smile settled on Gwenneth's face. "Oh no my friend, he is far from the evil orc that our brothers make him out to be! He is kind and gentle…and for some strange reason…I know that I can trust him. It is strange, but it feels like I have known him before, even though I know that that is impossible."

      Eowyn smiled wickedly at the other girl. "This is just like a fantasy. I mean first you bump into him at the Ball and he sweeps you off your feet although you did not know who he is, or what he looks like! And then you find each other during the fireworks and he mesmerizes you. Which brings us to this latest meeting… and look at you…you seem to have…a glow about you! Surely you can now see that you have found love."

      Her eyes sparkled at the thought of being in love. But.......she could not be in love yet, or could she? "Oh I do no know," she softy groaned to herself. "I mean…yes my heart jumps at the sight of him and when he touches me…" closing her eyes she could almost feel his hand on her skin, "I just want to melt. But still…I could just be infatuated with him and this could all be just a passing phase. Although it feels like it could be something special." She kept trying to tell herself that she was not in love with this elf. 

      "Wait a minute! Go back! You just said when he touches you!" Eowyn asked in excited glee. "What exactly happened last night?!"

       Holding a dark green dress in front of her, she turned to face the peer. "How is this one?" 

      "Stop it! You are an evil witch! You are holding something back from me! Now tell me!" demanded Eowyn.

      Gwenneth laughed evilly at her friend's last remarks. She was having fun stringing her along, and wondered if she could continue on with it. But though she was having a lot of fun, she was still a young lady with a secret to tell. And she could not keep it for long. Actually she wanted to shout it from the highest mountain for all of Middle Earth to hear, but instead she pulled her friend closer and whispered gleefully in her ear: "He kissed me."

     A high-pitched squeal escaped the other girl's mouth. She brought her hands quickly up to cover her lips, to stop any more outbursts. All that could be heard was the sounds of muffled screaming. After a few seconds the girl gained her self-control. Grabbing Gwenneth's hand, she hurriedly pulled her to the cot that was full with discarded dresses. They both sat and looked at each other like giddy schoolgirls.

     "Ok. Now tell me everything. And do not dare to leave anything out! I want to hear all the romantic details, or I will whip your behind," the young blond threatened wildly.

      Gwenneth's eyes grew wide at the empty threat. "Ok. Well like I said, I decided to take a walk and clear my head since HE was all I could think about. After walking a little while I came to an enchanting little pond. It looked so inviting and it was such a lovely night that I decided, 'Hey, why not?'. So I took off my cloths and went for a swim." She had to smile when she looked at the other girl's shocked expression as Eowyn was putting two and two together. "While I was swimming, he happened to be walking by and thought that he would do the same."

     "So you were both in the water together? Naked?" the blond gasped. "Wait.....that means that he saw you," she abruptly stopped, waiting to hear the reply.

     "Yes, he saw me naked," she spoke softy, as her checks blushed at the uneasy thought. "But when I realized that it was him and that he had seen me, I made sure I stayed under the cover of the water as much as possible."

     "Did you see him naked?" Eowyn shyly asked, in need to know every little detail.

     Gwenneth felt her checks getting warm as they turned from pink to a bright red, with embarrassment at the thought of seeing him with no clothes on. "No…I made sure I turned around when he was undressing, although -I am a little ashamed to say it- I did try to peek, but to no avail. I saw nothing. But yeah…I did see his chest; and it looked like it was sculpted out of marble. And it felt so strong," she said breathlessly.

     Eowyn shock her head violently. "Wait one minute! Slow down! You touched his chest?!" Again she shook her head violently. "When did that happen?" Trying to regain control of the conversation, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she started again: "OK…stop skipping around and tell me what happened before you touched his chest!"

     "I am sorry. I am just getting a little carried away. So where was I?" Gwenneth paused to quickly recall where she had left off. "Oh, we were swimming. He looked so unbelievable under the light of the moon and stars, his hair flowing around his strong broad shoulders, his intense blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight." Her skin tingled as she described him. "He introduced himself and did you know that he is a prince?" She continued, not waiting for an answer. "And then I introduced myself and we made small talk. He told me that it was Fate that kept bringing us together. And you know what? I am really starting to believe that, too," she said and then stopped talking to finally catch her breath.  

    "Do not stop now! Get to the kiss!" urged Eowyn.

"Well we talked about this stupid ongoing battle between him and my brother. Then after I scolded him and told him what I thought of this needless fighting, he just, out of nowhere, pulled me to him and kissed me." She again paused and unconsciously brought her hand to her lips. "His kiss was so…amazing," she whispered, remembering the fire she had felt in his lips. That kiss would indeed be etched in her mind till the end of her days, and she would recall it often.

     Eowyn could not contain her excitement as she bounced up and down on the very unstable bed and clapped her hands. "Oh my, this is so romantic! I mean, it was romantic, was it not?"

     "Well, yes it was. I mean the moon and the water.....it was all so captivating." She then got up and started to look through the dresses once more. "Which one of these do you like?"

     The young blond groaned in anguish as she too got up and started riffling through the garments. "Come on Gwenneth, surely that can not be all that happened?"

     "Well what else is there to say? He walked me back to the camp and he kissed me once more before he left."

     "Are you going to see him again?"

     Gwenneth held up a deep purple dress and swayed back and forth to see if she liked it. "Well that is my dilemma," she said while crinkling her nose at the gown and tossing it aside for another. "First I have to find a dress to wear, and second, I need to slip away unnoticed, for I am to meet him at the stables at noon."

      Eowyn looked at Gwenneth with judging eyes as the other girl held up the burgundy dress. Then she sighed and shook her head. "Ah and I guess you need me to help you to escape," she said in a reluctant tone.

     "Well, yes of course I need your help! I mean you are my terror twin and who else but you can come up with a good alibi?" she pleaded.

     "I do not know," she said, bringing her hand to her chin. "I mean he is an elf, and if your brother or Eomer finds out, they will be tar and feather for both of us and not to mention, they will never permit us to leave Gondor until we are old and gray! And then they still would not let us out without them there watching us! And you know Eomer was going to ask you to have lunch with him."

     Gwenneth reluctantly sat down on the bed, knowing that she was right. If she got caught, all of Mordor would break loose and she would lose what little freedom she had now! And what of Eomer? She did not want to lead him on, but she had to act as though nothing was happening, so no one would suspect anything. Then a vision of Legolas burned into her eyes. She heard her heart screaming to him. She had to see him! And right then and there she decided that she would do anything to make sure that it happened. No one, not even Aragorn or Eomer, was going to stand in her way! "I guess I should not have asked you for your help with something that could lead to so much trouble but I must do this. I feel it in my heart. I need to see him again," she sternly explained.

     Eowyn could see that her decision was set and that she would go with or without her help. She walked over to her friend and embraced her. "If this means that much to you then yes, I will help you and we will stand together and face our punishment if we are caught."

     "Thank you," Gwenneth said, smiling from ear to ear, glad that her friend would help her. She rose from the bed, and grabbed the light blue gown and turned to face her companion. "I think this one is good. What do you think?" she asked, trying to get the girls opinion.

     "My friend, you are amazing! And yes, I do like that one, as he will too. Now how are we going to plan your escape?" she asked with a sinister tone.


	8. Escaping

A.N.   Sorry about the long wait, for those of you who have been so patiently waiting. For the past couple of weeks I have been so lost in Darma Druids fic, "Fortress Around The Heart", that I have lost track of my own. (For those of you who have an open mind and are not afraid of  "what if's" then I highly recommend you check it out.) So anyway my muse starting whispering again and here it is, and with the encouragement of my dear friend, Tina,  I added a little spice so I have changed the rating to "R" for this chapter just to be safe. Even though I feel it really isn't that spicy. And as usual I don't own any of the Lord's characters just Gwenneth. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8

Escaping

The tall white horse whinnied softly as it acknowledged its approaching master. A broad smile stretched across Legolas' face when he laid his eyes on his only real trusted friend. Arod had been with him for more years then he could remember and he had always stayed true. He had never faltered when it came to his master's life. Sure, he had elven friends, and even trusted them to a point. But none of them could match the horse's undying devotion. It was a fact that Arod would always be there for him no matter what was happening around him.

He reached out his hand to feed the steed a juicy ripe red apple and stroked his velvety nose. "It is good to see you, my old friend," he whispered into the horse's ear as he scratched his long neck. "You are going to have a very important rider today. So treat her well, my friend."

Legolas started going through the supplies that he had brought with him. He wanted to make this day perfect, so he checked to make sure that he did not forget anything. Earlier he had traveled into Hobbiton to gather a few things for the day. Upon seeing the tables of fresh fruits he had carefully picked out the sweetest varieties. He had then asked the baker for his freshest bread, and the richest preserves. As he had walked by the drink table he stopped and tasted the different varieties of wine until he was satisfied will the perfect bouquet of flavor. 

Carefully he had arranged all of the items into a basket, which he had borrowed from a lady hobbit, along with a crisp yellow cotton blanket that was also borrowed. After he made sure that he was not forgetting anything, he started to saddle the horse and ready him for their special guest. He needed everything to be perfect for the fair Lady Gwenneth.

Doing all these things felt strange and out of the ordinary to him. In all his life, he would have never even thought of doing such deeds, and especially for the fairer sex. The she-elves that he had courted usually did all of these things and much more for **him**. Even though they were fighting a losing battle, they would go to great lengths to win his heart.  What a strange twist of events - now he was doing the same to win the love of a human girl. It truly boggled the mind, how things could change so drastically and so quickly. Now he was the one who felt like the bumbling fool, instead of the other way around.

**

Eowyn carefully peeked out of the tent. Her eyes cautiously searched the surroundings as she turned her head in all directions. She saw servants running here and there but thankfully no sign of Aragorn or Eomer. Upon seeing neither she quickly stepped back to the dimly lit tent. Blonde hair whipped around her head as she spun to face her friend.

"Ok…the coast is clear. No one is around, we should be able to make a clean, unseen escape," she said confidently to her friend who was pulling the sides of her hair up onto the top her head, leaving the back to flow down her past her shoulders.

"You remember what you are going to say if anyone wants to know where I am, don't you?" Gwenneth asked, nervously wringing her hands. She then started to fidget with her dress, still wondering to herself if she picked the right one.

Sensing Gwenneth's fear, Eowyn walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulder to reassure her. "Yes…I know my lines well," was her comment. "I will tell them that you are with Gandalf, helping him with some dinner arrangements," she repeated again for what seemed the hundredth time, in a melodramatic tone. "Worry not my friend. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Hundreds of things could go wrong!" she wanted to say. Then in her mind she quickly went over the plan again, trying to make sure that she had covered all the obvious bases. Then suddenly it occurred to her. "Gandalf!" she shouted, her hands flying wildly over her head. "What…if they see him…and I am not with him?!" 

"Calm down Gwenneth! …I am going to talk to him and tell him what is going on. I know he will help us. I am sure he, of all people, can come up with a believable story as to where you might be. You know he would do anything for you," she calmly explained trying to ease her friend's anxiety. "Now stop worrying, or you will make yourself sick and you won't be able to go at all. Nothing is going to happen. I will take care of everything."

The young lady took in a deep, cleansing breath and let it out slowly, as she tried to pull herself together. "You are right. Everything will be just fine," she said as a smile slowly appeared on her face. "And besides, I am spending the day with Legolas."  'Legolas!' she thought to herself with a sigh while her eyes started to drift away from the present. She loved to hear her own voice saying that name; it rang in her ears like a sweet melody of old.

Seeing that her friend was again floating away from her into that dream state far far away, Eowyn snapped her fingers in front of the other girl's face to bring her back to the moment. "Hey! Yoo-Hoo! Gwenneth! Come back to me!" she shouted, waving her hands in front of her face. "It is time to go! We would not want to keep the nice elf waiting, now would we?!"

Gwenneth quickly shook her head to regain her current thoughts. "No….You are right we would not want to keep him waiting, for I want to spend as much time with him as I can before tonight's dinner," she said, smiling widely to the other girl. "Ok…this is going to work," she told herself again, for reassurance. Smoothing her skirts, she glided to the door and then out of nowhere stopped abruptly, causing her friend to run into her back. She then slowly drew in yet another deep breath and then finally she eased out of the opening into the bright afternoon sun.

Looking around she saw that Eowyn was indeed right and that there was no one around except servants. She let out a huge sigh of relief and started towards the stables. The other girl walked by her side, keeping watch for any of the brothers who might unexpectedly show up.

Gwenneth wanted to run, but Eowyn sensed this and calmly grasped her friend's arm to hold her back. She knew that it would look too suspicious if they were seen running out of the camp. They had just about reached the edge of their camp when they heard a call from behind them.

"Wait…Lady Gwenneth! Eowyn!"

The girls came to a sudden stop. Gwenneth then nervously looked at her friend, who in return gave her a reassuring smile. "It is going to be just fine….just follow my lead," the blonde whispered. Then they slowly turned and smiled at the approaching brother.

Eomer was practically running as he chased after the girls. When he finally caught up to them, he was a little out of breath. But it mattered not because the sight of the young Princess only added to the effect. His blue eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight as he stared at Gwenneth. 

Eowyn smiled broadly at her brother. "Good day Eomer. How are you this fine morning?" 

Eomer knitted his brow suspiciously as he turned to look at his sister. "I am fine…but it is far from morning, sister. It is almost noon. Not that you would have noticed, since you two have been hiding in Lady Gwenneth's tent all morning," he grumbled. Then a slight smile reappeared as he let his eyes drift back to the Princess and winked when their eyes met.

Eowyn put her arm around Gwenneth and pulled her close to her, chuckling. "Oh…well…you know us girls…sleeping late. And Valar forbid us seeing the sun before lunch!" was the mocking reply.

He rolled his eyes at his sister, and then once again turned back to Gwenneth. "Well actually I was wondering if you might like to have lunch with me, Lady Gwenneth? It is such a beautiful afternoon! It would be a shame to waste it. I have found the most tranquil area for a leisure picnic."

Gwenneth's mouth dropped open in shock. The anxiety of being caught was already causing her heart to hammer so hard in her chest, that she thought it was going to burst. And now on top of that, Eomer wanted to have lunch with her! The one thing that she did not want to happen was happening this moment! On any other given day she would have gladly accepted his invitation, but ever since her encounter with Legolas, things seemed to be different for her.

 "I…a….a…I," she hopelessly stammered.

Eowyn quickly, as if on cue, came to the aid of her friend: "Sorry brother dear, but we promised Gandalf that we would help him with some details about tonight's dinner," she said flatly. "And how could we possibly refuse Gandalf?"

The air quickly deflated from the dejected man, as he hung his head in defeat. He so wanted to spend some time with Gwenneth, hoping that he could somehow show her how much he wanted to court her! Then he instantly regained control when he realized that this one defeat did not mean that he had lost the war. He knew that there would be other times for them. "Well if I can not have today, then what about tonight?" he asked quietly.

The young lady could see that he would not give up his pursuit quickly. And she also felt a little sorry for him after seeing the sad look of rejection on his face just moments ago. "I would be most honored if you would escort me to dinner tonight," she replied, trying to make him feel better. 

Once again Eomer's face once again beamed with joy. "Very well then, I will see you later tonight," he spoke as he reached for her hand and gently brought it to his lips to place a light kiss on the back of it. "I will be looking forward to it. Now I will not keep you form your tasks." He then bowed to the ladies and swiftly turned on his heel and walked away.

Letting out a sigh of relief Gwenneth turned to her friend. "Now that was close."

"Ha! Do not worry, he did not suspect a thing," she said as she watched her brother walk away, and then she turned to her friend and grabbed her arm. "Come, let us go meet your elf." 

**

Legolas stood just outside of the stable, patiently waiting for his guest. Everything was set; he had made sure that nothing was missing and that everything was perfect. She would ride Arod and he would take Haldir's steed. He was sure that his friend would not mind.

Just then he saw two lovely girls walking up the path towards the stable. He quickly glanced at the stranger for just a moment and then his sight reverted back to Gwenneth. He could not help but staring at her. He felt as though he had been struck by lightning, again. She wore a light blue gown that hung from her delicate shoulders as her hair cascaded over their smooth white skin. This was the first time that he saw her in full daylight and she was just as incredible, if not more, with the sun on her face.

A bright smile swept across her face when she locked eyes with the majestic elf. All of her fears of getting caught while sneaking away to meet him, quickly vanished at the sight of him. Nothing could ruin this day now! Her stomach quacked when he started to walk toward her. Reaching out, he gently took her by the hand and without saying a word guided her into the stable.

Eowyn stood quietly behind the couple, trying -as hard as it was- not to disrupt them. Though that would be almost impossible, since they seemed to have eyes only for each other. After a few awkward moments of being invisible, she coughed loudly into her hand. "Ah excuse me…but Gwenneth …ah …"

"Oh Eowyn, I am sorry," said Gwenneth turning quickly to face her friend. She then went and grabbed her hand and pulled the girl to stand in front of the elf. The Princess again turned to Legolas, who had a sincere smile on his face, at the sight of the embarrassed friend.

"Legolas, this is my best friend Eowyn. She helped me get away today. We almost got caught if it was not for her quick wit," explained Gwenneth as she introduced them to each other.

Eowyn courteously curtsied and extended her hand to the elf Prince. He in turn took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "I am most honored to meet you, Lady Eowyn," he said with so much grace, that those simple words made Eowyn's heart flutter.

The young girl was quite taken by the elf. She knew that he was handsome from afar, but being this close to him, she could examine him more closely. And after only a few moments of looking at him, she came to the conclusion that she had never seen a creature so exquisite in all of her short life! With admiration she gazed into his blue depths. "As am I," she replied coyly.

Gwenneth then pulled the awe struck girl and stood face to face, a wicked smile on her lips. Then with a wink of an eye she said "Well Eowyn I am sure that you have better things to do and I wouldn't want to hold you up." She looked at her friend and quietly jerked her head towards the door as a sign for her to leave.

 Eowyn scrunched her face at Gwenneth's gesture. "What?" she asked with confusion. Then a moment later: "Oh….yeah I have to go see Gandalf!" Then she gave the young Princess a hug, and leaning past her friend's shoulder, she again gazed at the handsome elf. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Legolas, and I hope to see you again," she added before she turned and headed out the doors.

Gwenneth watched with great adoration, as her friend bounded out of the dark stable and into the bright sunlight to find their mentor, Gandalf. She then turned to look upon Legolas once more. Letting out a sigh of relief she took a few steps toward the dazzling elf. "Well…Prince Legolas. You have me here. What shall we do now?" she asked as an inquisitive smile crossed her face.

Feeling a tinge of excitement at her words, the smile that was already on his face widened. "Please, just Legolas. I do not feel like a prince," he said as he took her tiny hand in his and guided her over to the tall white steed, which stood patiently waiting his master. "This is Arod," he said, while stroking the horse's mane, "he is going to take good care of you while we explore the country side. He is a trusted friend and I know he will keep you safe."

Legolas then helped Gwenneth onto the waiting horse. She quietly settled into the saddle and waited for the young elf to mount the other horse. As she waited she looked down at the great horse. She wondered about all the places that he and Legolas must have seen over the years. How she wished that she could have done the same! Maybe the elf could show her some of these places in the future? But that was wishful thinking. Aragorn would never allow such a thing to take place.

Hearing the soft clip clop of the other horse, she turned to look upon the elven Prince who had just brought his horse to reside beside her. He let his gaze drift from her head to toe. Each time he looked at her he could swear that it felt like the first time. Looking at her sitting on Arod, he could not believe all that had been happening to him this last day. He had to keep reminding himself that she was real and not just a figment of his imagination. He had almost given up all hope that he would ever feel like this in the presence of a lady.

"Are you ready milady?" 

"I am," she nodded.

Legolas guided his horse out of the stable as Gwenneth and Arod followed. The stable was just outside of the encampments, which made for a stealthy escape. And in turn eased the young girl's mind greatly. There was no way that she wanted to be caught riding away with an elf - and Legolas at that! Although she really did not want to hide the fact, she was still scared of what Aragorn or Eomer might do to him if they were to be seen riding out into the countryside together.

When they reached the open country Gwenneth drew in a deep breath of the clean crisp air. She looked around, almost bewildered, taking in the beauty of the Shire. She was again reminded of the feelings she had when they had first arrived and she had looked upon the beautiful countryside.

They rode for a while, in search of the perfect spot to have their lunch. Finally they came to a lovely field with patches of wild lavender growing in it. The aroma was enchanting to the senses. This indeed would be a good place to spend the afternoon. 

Legolas untied the basket that was attached to Arod, and carefully unpacked its contents. Gwenneth couldn't help but smile as she watched him intently. Is this how it was supposed to be? Did all men go to such trouble for the woman? But Legolas was not a man. She had to remind herself that he was an elf. 

Lying on opposite ends of the blanket they enjoyed the food that Legolas had so thoughtfully gathered. As they sipped their wine, with great enthusiasm the elf told her of his many adventures that he had had across Middle Earth. She listened intently to each new tale. She was so captivated by the way he described everything, that she felt like she was actually there with him

"Perhaps you could take me to one of your adventures?" she asked in a shy tone, looking down at her wine chalice.

He reached over and gently hooked her chin with his fingers and pulled her head up so he could look into her eyes. His voice was husky when he spoke. "I will take you any where you want to go." Their gaze locked for what seemed an eternity.

At that moment Legolas knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to be the first to show her the far off lands that she dreamed to see. He wanted to share with her the experience of seeing Rivendell for the first time, or the enchanting city of Caras Galadhon. He wanted to take her to his home of Mirkwood. His mind was suddenly cluttered with all the things that he wanted to share with her.

Then after a long silence he stood and reached out for her. "Come, let us walk," he demanded. 

The afternoon sun blazed brightly in the sky, as white clouds drifted though the soft blue backdrop. In the distance the faint sounds of the chirping birds could be heard. Swarms of butterflies were frantically going from one flower to the next, tying to steal as much nectar as possible. It was truly the perfect place for such a perfect day. 

As they walked, Gwenneth told him about her childhood. She told him how protective Aragorn was, always watching out for her. And how Eowyn would always try to describe the places she had been, but that it wasn't the same. She told him how she and Eowyn would try to escape the borders of Gondor, only to be caught by Aragorn or Eomer.

"Eowyn is Eomer's sister, am I right?" he asked curiously. What he really wanted to know was what Eomer was to her. He had to know if she had any feelings towards him. He was prepared to fight for her, even if it meant that he could never return to Rivendell.

"Yes she is. And it was only natural that since Aragorn and Eomer where such good friends, that Eowyn and I would be, too," she explained.

"And Eomer? I saw you leave with him last night after the party," he said, inspecting the green grass below his feet. "Is he…courting you?"

Her heart jumped. What could she say? She didn't even know it herself. Surely he had feelings for her and wanted to pursue her. But she hadn't given him the chance since they had reached the Shire. Coming to a halt, she leaned her back against a tree in the tiny grove that they had just entered. Looking down to the ground, she tried to think of what she should say.

"I…I…do not know," was all that came out.

"What do you mean? Do you not have feelings for him?" he asked with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"I can not lie to you Legolas, I do no know what I feel for him," she tried to explain, keeping her eyes to the ground, too afraid to look into his eyes. "Yes I have feelings for him, but what they mean I do not know." Slowly her gaze drifted up to meet his. "I have feelings for you too," she whispered, "….feelings so intense that they scare me. I just wish I knew what they mean."

He moved closer to her and traced her cheekbone with his knuckles, as he looked into her confused eyes. "I am sorry. I too am having feelings that I do not understand. But I do know that these incredible feelings are because of you. Nor do I wish them ever to stop."

With her back still up against the broad tree, he pressed his body to hers. His long fingers entangled themselves in her soft silken hair, as his other hand gripped the curve of her hip. Trying to keep a little distance between them, her hands were softly pushing against his chest. But she stopped her force when she felt his uneven breath and his trembling muscles beneath the touch of her fingers. He slowly brought his lips closer to hers. "Can you feel what you are doing to me?" he asked with a whisper as his eyes pierced hers. "My heart races for you."

She wanted to pull away and run, but was paralyzed by his spell. So she stayed were she was with her mouth just a breath away from his. Something was happening inside her. Her heart quivered, as it ached for the things that he could give her. His passion…. His touch…. His love….His soul. Suddenly she heard herself whisper his name: "Legolas…."

Upon hearing her whisper his name, nothing could stop him from closing the gap between their lips. Fire raced through him as his soft wet lips touched hers. He was lost. His senses were alive with the touch of her lips against his. Then feeling a little bold, his tongue probed the seam of her lips trying to will them apart. And soon enough they did. His tongue entered her warm mouth and leisurely explored. Then something happened. The kiss, which started out simple, became more urgent, as Gwenneth moved her hands from his chest and wrapped them around his neck, and entwined them into his long flaxen hair. 

Responding to her moves, his tongue went deeper, the strokes faster, as he pressed his lips harder into hers. His body was growing hungrier by the minute, until he finally pulled away. Trying to catch his breath that had been taken away by the kiss, he put his forehead to hers. "Can he make you feel like this?" he whispered.

Finally opening her eyes, she took in a deep breath so her heart could finally slow its pace. She looked longingly into his eyes. "No. He makes me feel none of the things I feel when I am with you," she said, wishing that is lips were on hers again.

His head still resting on hers, he let his hand fall out of her hair. Then with the back of his slender hand he lightly ran his fingers down the length of her arm, and laced them with within hers. He smiled and then moved his cheek to rub against hers so that his lips were barely touching her earlobe. 

She could feel his hot breath on her ear and down her neck. Shivers went down her spine with every breath he took. "Let me make you feel what he can not," he whispered tauntingly.

A soft groan escaped from deep inside of her, when she felt his warm tongue tracing the outside of her ear. She was suddenly aware that her body along with his was sliding down against the tree to meet the ground below. Before she knew it, she was laying against the warmth earth, as Legolas was lying beside her, while his mouth continued its skilled assault on her ear.

Surges of pleasure rushed through her body as his mouth then slowly made its way down her neck, his tongue lightly licking the warm sensitive skin. She wrapped her hands around his back, pulling him closer to her.

Responding to her, his seeking lips once again found hers as his skillful hand pulled softly at her gown to expose her delicate shoulder. He then kissed his way down her throat stopping just before he reached the slope of her breast. Pausing there for a moment he looked up to see that she was completely lost. He smiled and lowered his head and continued to taste her sweet skin. 

Strange feelings were stirring in places she had never known before. Her body betrayed her mind. Knowing that this must stop, but her body was weak. Her thoughts tried to reason with her, but her senses heard nothing. She wanted to feel his touch all over her body. From out of nowhere she summoned enough courage to push him away. "No…we can not….do this," she panted, trying to regain her breath.

Looking down into her eyes, he knew that she was right. He wanted this to last and this was not the way to start their relationship. "I am sorry. I can not seem to help myself when I am around you," he explained as he smoothed her hair around her face. "I know that if this is fate, then we should not rush into our feelings with haste."

"No need for apologies. I too lost myself in my feelings." She smiled up at him and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes and took in the softness of it. Ever since the first time she had seen him, she had secretly wanted to do this, and it was as pleasurable as she had imagined it would be. 

After regaining his breathing and control over his emotions, Legolas slowly rose to his feet, and then helped the young girl to hers. Pulling her once more into his arms he placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth and then whispered into her ear: "I am willing to do whatever is appropriate, and if that means waiting, then I will do so for as long as it takes."


	9. Crashing World

Ok here is the next chapter in my tale. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now remember this is only a story and it is all in fun. Oh and before I go I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed the story and send a special thanks to Darma Druid for her continuing support and guidance. 

Chapter 9

Crashing World

It was late afternoon but the sun was still bright and warm in the sky when Legolas and Gwenneth arrived back at the stables. Much to their surprise, Gandalf was patiently waiting for their arrival. He smiled widely at the two riders as he approached them. "Ah…Lady Gwenneth! Legolas! At last you return," he said as he stopped Arod and came alongside the Princess.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, fear raced through Gwenneth's mind. Something had to be wrong if Gandalf was there waiting to meet them! Aragorn must have found out and the Wizard was here to warn them! Surely that was the reason of his presence! Hundreds of bad thoughts came rushing into her mind all at once, making her face loose its color and turn pale. Her head started to spin out of control and her stomach felt uneasy. She stared at Gandalf and then all of a sudden, without warning, she fell off Arod and into Gandalf's arms.

Before the falling girl reached Gandalf's arms, Legolas had jumped from his horse and rushed to her side. Wizard and elf hovered over her motionless body. Her face showed no color and her breathing was faint. "She fainted," whispered Gandalf looking into the concerned face of the elf. "Legolas, get her some water! Quickly!"

Legolas hurriedly jumped to his feet and ran for some water. When he returned the girl was just regaining consciousness. Her eyes were slow to focus, but soon enough the vision of Gandalf came into view. "Gandalf….wha….what happened? Why am I down here?" she asked with confusion. Then she turned her head to see a concerned elf staring at her. Immediately upon seeing him, a smile of comfort graced her face. "Legolas," she said breathlessly as she reached out to touch his leg.

Legolas let out a sigh of relief and then smile at the girl as his hand covered hers. "You fainted. Do you feel ill?" With his other hand he then reached out to stroke her smooth cheek. "You do not feel warm and thank the Valar, your color is returning."

With the help of Gandalf she slowly sat up to regain both her composure and thoughts. After she sipped the water that Legolas had brought back for her for a few moments, she turned to look into Mithrandir's steel blue eyes. "Gandalf! What are you doing here? Is there something wrong? Did Aragorn find out?"

"Be still, young one," the Wizard said softly. "I came to warn you that Aragorn is searching for you, and he wants to see you right away when you return." Seeing building fear on her face, he tried to calm her: "Do not worry, he does not know that you were with Legolas today. I told him that I had sent you on some errands for me. He does not suspect a thing, young Gwenneth."

Gwenneth stared at the wizard and saw the warmth and caring in his eyes. Slowly she began to relax again. "Thank you, Gandalf. You are truly a good friend."

The man smiled with great love at the girl. "I was glad to help. When Eowyn told me that you and Legolas were together, I was happy to help in any way I could," he explained. Then he turned to face the young elf. "I am glad the both of you spent the day together. And I do hope it is not the last you will be seeing each other," was his sly addition

Gwenneth and Legolas smiled at each other. She felt as though a soft blanket was placed around and a warm feeling was passing through her. Finally she started to feel safe again. It was the knowledge that Gandalf had agreed to help her made all of her anxieties and fears fade away - for now, anyway. Deep in her mind she knew that sooner or later she would have to confront Aragorn about Legolas, but she would wait for that until she was sure about her feelings for him.

There was definitely something there, but she was not sure what it was. She just wished that she had something to compare these feelings to! Every time she saw him, a new feeling awoke inside of her. The feelings were so new and raw and Gwenneth failed to comprehend their meaning. In the short time that she had come to know the elf, she had felt so comfortable and at ease with him. She was not afraid to tell him anything. All these emotions and incredible sensations were becoming intoxicating to her. It was like giving a drop of water to a thirsty traveler. She was thankful, yes, but she needed to know more.

Still, all the horrible tales that Aragorn had told her over the years about the evil elves were hampering the whirlwind of feelings she was having for the Prince. Aragorn was an honest and proud man, it was beyond her belief the he could be lying to her all this time! Deep down inside she knew there had to be some truth to his tales. But did she really want to go deeper into it? Was what Legolas showing her the true nature of the elves? Were they honorable and passionate as he was to her? Or were they deceitful and cruel like Aragorn always had believed and told her? Her mind ached from the conflicting thoughts. She just needed time…..the time that Legolas was willing to offer.

With the help of the Wizard and the elf she slowly made it back to her feet. She looked to Gandalf and smiled. "Well, if Aragorn is searching for me, then I think I should go find him before he starts to worry." The woman threw her arms around Gandalf in a warm embrace and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you my dear friend, I am in your debt."

Gandalf grinned from ear to ear. "No child, it is you that I should thank, for having an open mind about the elves. For being so bold to put aside all you have been told, and trusting your heart. You bring me hope that peace will be achieved." He then bowed to her and walked quietly away so the two could have a moment alone.

Gwenneth watched Mithrandir walk away, then turned back to face the waiting elf. She drew in a deep breath at his beauty. The elves where such a graceful race, it seemed almost a sin not to be in awe of them! And Legolas, of course, was no exception. His whole demeanor proved that he was indeed a proud elf. She shivered at the sight of his strong presence, with his head held high and his shimmering eyes.

Legolas smoothly glided towards Gwenneth to close the gap between them. He reached out to grasp her hand and gently pulled her to him. Brushing the hair away from her face, he looked lovingly into her eyes. His fingers then leisurely caressed her soft cheek as they slowly traced her jaw line and then moved down to wrap around the back of her neck. "When can I see you again?" he asked in a whisper, leaning his forehead to rest upon hers.

Gwenneth closed her eyes and felt the desire to lose herself in the moment. She could feel her heart pounding uncontrollably in her ears. The sensation of his light touch on her neck drove her insane! The sudden wish to feel his touch all over her body erupted in her. She wanted to let go of her conscience and let the fire inside her consume both of them. But sadly, she knew that was impossible at this moment. "Tonight. After everyone is asleep I will sneak out and go to the pond. You can meet me there," she replied without opening her eyes, afraid that he was just a dream that would disappear when she did so.

Legolas then lowered his head to graze his lips over hers. He could feel the tremor traveling through her body at his touch and it made him smile coyly. "I do not know if I can bear to see you at the dinner tonight, and not be by your side. Surely it will drive me mad! But……I will keep your kiss in my thoughts to soothe my insanity." His free hand then slowly traced the bare skin along the neckline of her gown. Once more he felt her shudder under his touch, which only fueled the growing fire in his own body.

"Legolas…I should…really…go," she said, and the fear of her wish for him continue, crashed onto her mind. But her body betrayed her and could not tear away from him.

With one hand still around her neck, his other hand laced with hers as he brought his mouth to hers. She surrendered herself to him, feeling her passion rise within her as her lips melted into his. Unknowingly she forced her lips harder to his, seeking relief from the aching desire in her soul. She pressed her body into his and let out a soft groan of satisfaction when she felt the heat of his body against hers. Then suddenly he backed away, leaving her wanting more. She slowly opened her eyes.

He smiled sheepishly to her. "Yes, I think you should be going," he said, licking his lips and letting out a long breath in an attempt to suppress his own passionate feelings. Reluctantly he let go of her and stepped back. "I will be counting the minutes until I see you again, Milady," he added as he bowed to her and gently place a warm kiss into the palm of her hand. After a wicked smile, Legolas walked out of the stable, leaving Gwenneth behind. 

******

Eowyn ran to meet Gwenneth as she neared the camp. "Gandalf told me that you had returned and I could not wait to find out how it went!" She said as she hugged her friend.

Laughing, Gwenneth tried to peel her friend off herself. "All in due time, Eowyn," was her reply when she finally found the other girl's face. "Right now I have to find Aragorn. Gandalf told me that he was searching for me earlier. Do you know why he wants to see me?"

Eowyn shock her head. "No, I have no idea. I saw him talking to Eomer a little while ago but I do not think he told him anything about us."

"Well, I hope it is nothing serious. I had such a wonderful time with Legolas that I do not want Aragorn bringing a shadow over the day. I am glad that you got to Gandalf before he did, or he would have surely been suspicious as to where I was all day," Gwenneth said, as she started again towards the camp. 

Something about this Aragorn issue kept pulling at her insides. He never wanted to see her unless it was about something bad. He never really talked to her just to find out how she was doing or just to say hi. He always had another motive - whether it be spoiling her and Eowyn's adventures, or just lecturing her about the elves. Yes, she knew her brother too well not to know that it was going to be unwanted news. 

The girls entered the camp together and they went directly to Aragorn's tent. Gwenneth slowly it and looked around the dark tent, but to her disappointment, he was not there. She sighed to herself. Oh how she wanted to get this over with! The waiting would just prolong the agony. She met Eowyn, who was waiting outside. When they saw no sign of Aragorn anywhere in the encampment, they headed to Gwenneth's tent, so that Eowyn could hear all the details of the day.

While Gweeneth undressed, she told Eowyn all the details about her day - from the food they ate to the intense kiss they had shared. It was so good to have a friend like Eowyn to tell these things to! Telling her what had happened during the day was like a reassurance to herself that it really HAD happened. And she just loved to talk about him. Ever since Fate had intervened by having her run into him, he had become the center of all her thoughts.

Then something strange happened……While she was sharing her tale with her friend, she suddenly realized that she DID love Legolas. Her stomach started to quiver at the thought of it. This feeling was amazing! It was everything she had hoped it would be! Not only did she love him, but she was truly IN love with him. It was so amazing, that all of a sudden she just……..KNEW. All doubts left her instantly.

Eowyn looked suspiciously at her friend. "Are you well? All of a sudden there is something different about you."

Gwenneth smiled shyly to her. "Well…I just realized something wonderful! I realized that I…" at that moment, her sentence was cut off by the rustling of the canvas. Gwenneth spun around, startled. She hoped that their conversation had not been overheard!. 'Aragorn!' she thought. Her heart started to race uncontrollably.

"Is someone there?" she called out nervously, knowing that it had to be Aragorn.

"It is Aragorn. May I come in?" came his commanding reply.

Gwenneth quickly reached for her robe to cover her half naked body. She looked at Eowyn, who just shook her head in return. Rubbing her temple as it had began to ache from the tension that was mounting in her brain; she said, "Well…..no use delaying this," for Eowyn's ears only.

"You may come in, Aragorn," she called to her brother, still extremely nervous about the upcoming confrontation.

The tent flap was slowly pulled away and Aragorn stepped in. He looked around the room and noticed all the dresses that were scattered throughout it. "What happened in here? It looks like a warg was set loose!" A chuckle rose as he shook his head at the sight of the mess

Gwenneth nervously looked at the dresses that had been lying there since earlier in day. "Oh……I just can not seem to find the right dress for the dinner tonight." It was a lie, since she already knew what she was going to wear.

Aragorn then turned to Eowyn, who had started to pick up the dresses and put them into the trunk. "Eowyn….could you give us a moment?" he asked softly and the blonde girl stopped abruptly.

Eowyn's eyes darted to her friend's. She could see the terror on the young Princess face and wished she could stay and at least try to ease Gwenneth's fears, but she knew that Aragorn would have nothing of it. "emmmm……sure Aragorn….whatever you say," she stammered. "I will be back later to see if you need my help any further," was her last comment to Gwenneth.

"Oh…ok," was the other's cracking reply. She watched her friend disappear, and then turned to face her brother. "What is it that you need to speak to me about? Gandalf has told me that you needed to see me and when I returned I looked for you, but I could not find you. I hope it is nothing bad."

Aragorn's mouth stretched into a broad smile. "No…No…nothing bad! In fact it is rather exciting news," he said in a cheerful tone.

Slowly Gwenneth let out a sigh of relief. What luck! He did not know about her and Legolas. The young girl then walked over to the small table that stood beside her bed and picking up the brush, she sat down on her cot, facing her brother and began to comb out her long hair. "So do tell brother, what is this exciting news you bring?"

Aragorn walked to the open trunk that held the dresses, closed it quietly and then sat upon it, facing his beautiful younger sister. "Eomer tells me that you are going to be accompanying him to dinner tonight?"

"Yes… that is true. I agreed to go with him since I could not have lunch with him because of my promise to help Gandalf."

"Ah yes! I hope everything turned out well with that?"

"Yes everything is fine. It is going to be a wonderful night," she said with a little suspicion, trying to figure out why he was not telling her the news. "Are you going to tell me the good news or are you going to dance around the subject all night?"

She was taken back by the broad smile that graced her brother's normally expressionless face. Now this was strange indeed! Since being here in Hobbiton, she had heard her brother whistling, had seen him clean shaven, and it seemed like he was always smiling these past few days. She had started to wonder if there was something in the water here that made one happy - like the something in the water from the Entwash that made one grow.

"After you had left this afternoon, Eomer came to speak to me," he said matter-of-factly and then paused, trying to prolong the surprise.

After another silent moment Gwenneth grew even more annoyed with Aragorn. "Yes? And what did he have to say?"

"Well, it is more of what he ASKED than said," her brother replied again, pausing for another moment before he dropped the guillotine: " He asked for your hand in marriage."

Gwenneth felt as if she had been struck in the chest by a large orc knife! Her jaw dropped to the floor. And she suddenly felt light headed. Water! She needed water! Aragorn's face began to spin wildly in front of her. This was NOT happening! It had been such a perfect day! How could this be happening now? She did not love Eomer! She loved Legolas!

"And since I am your older brother, I gave him my consent for him to start courting you," he stated. "Are you not happy?" he asked then, seeing the confusion on her face.

Happy?! Happy?! How could she be happy? No, what she was feeling far from happy. Rage! That was the only word that would come close to describing her feelings at that moment. Rage that her brother would do such a thing without even asking her! This was so typical of Aragorn! Her face turned a bright red as her blood boiled beneath her skin.

"You what?!!!" she shouted, not caring if everyone gathered in Hobitton heard her. "Who gave you the authority to do such a thing?! And why did you not ask me of my feelings in this matter? Am I not allowed a say in my own future?!" She jumped up form the cot and turned away from him. There was no way that she even wanted to look at him at the moment. She gripped the brush tighter in her hand, in fear that it would soon be flying across the room towards her brother's head.

Aragorn stood up, shocked by his sister's outburst. He had thought that –judging by the way they had acted so happy the night before- she would be pleased by this news. What was so wrong that she felt the need to behave this way? He was doing all this for her and her alone. 

Then his anger started to parallel hers. "Since father is not here, I have all the authority to do such a thing!" he spat. He took a deep breath in an effort to suppress his own anger. He only wanted her to be happy and safe!

He slowly walked up behind her and softly put his hands on her shoulders. "You looked so happy when you were with him last night, you must surely be fond of him. This is a good match, Gwenneth. He will treat you with the respect that you deserve and he will give you the protection you need," he said, as he tried to soothe her fury. 

She slowly turned around to glare wickedly into his gray eyes. "The protection I need?" she mocked. "Like the protection you gave me since I was a child? The kind of protection that puts me in shackles and forbids me to leave Gondor?! No!" she screamed as she turned away from him again. "I will not be caged like I was as a child!"

Like a knife her words cut into Aragorn's heart. He knew that he had smothered Gwenneth all her life, and he had hoped that his agreement to Eomer's with to court her would make amends for his past actions. "I am sure that he will treat you better then I have," he said, lowering his head in shame.

Gwenneth did not move as she so desperately fought to hold back the tears that were springing to her eyes. She was determined not to let Aragorn see her shed one single tear over this atrocity. After a few moments of utter silence, she had enough of his presence. "Leave Aragorn…Just leave," she quietly hissed, still not turning to look at him.

Aragorn turned and slowly walked to the door. Before he left, he stopped and glanced back. "What's done is done Gwenneth. It will be announced tonight during the dinner, so please act appropriately," he commanded. He paused for a moment expecting her to lash out, but to his surprise she did not. Then without another word he left the tent.

Once she heard the drape falling to close off her tent, she let go of her fight and the dam that was holding back the flood broke wide open. She sank to her knees and buried her head into her hands and sobbed. Why was this happening to her? She could not marry Eomer! He was a friend, yes, but that was all. She did not love him. She loved Legolas. Why was fate toying with her, giving her a chance to find love and then taking it away so swiftly? 

Suddenly there was a light touch on her shoulder. Her body stiffened at the thought that is was Aragorn. But when she turned with reluctance, she saw Eowyn's face through the flood of tears and instantly Gwenneth melted into her friend's arms, continuing to cry uncontrollably. 

After Eowyn had left Aragorn and Gwenneth, she had met her brother and Eomer had told her the wonderful news. The news came as a shock and she knew it would not be wonderful for her friend. She had watched for Aragorn to leave and then had entered the tent unnoticed. She had felt so sorry for Gweenth when she saw her sitting on the floor, sobbing her heart out!

She held her friend in her arms and gently rocked back and forth, stroking her hair. "Shhhh…it will be alright," she whispered softly into the other girl's ear.

"I am sorry Eowyn!" Gwenneth tried to speak through the tears. "I know he is your brother and that he is a good man, but I can not marry him. I do not love him in a way a wife loves a husband. I love Legolas, not Eomer!" she stated in between sobs.

Eowyn stopped rocking when she heard this. "Are you sure?"

Gwenneth turned to look upon her friend and smiled ever so slightly. "Oh yes, Eowyn, I am sure! I have never felt anything like this! All I want to do is spend my entire time with him!" She replied as she tried to dry her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"Well if you are sure, then I am happy for you. But that still does not change the fact that you are to be wed to Eomer."

"I know," was Gwenneth's reluctant comment. "How am I going to tell Legolas?" Once again she needed to hold back the tears at the thought of him. "What am I going to do?" was her sad pleading.

Eowyn then tightened her embrace and softly guided her friend's head to her shoulder again. "I do not know," she whispered.

The girls stayed wrapped in each other's arms until finally Gwenneth could cry no more. She then slowly lifted her head and looked at Eowyn. "Thank you my friend. I am sorry about this…"

"No need to be sorry! I always knew you had no feelings for my brother. It is only natural for you to be upset about it. I just wish there was something more for me to do." She tried to wipe away the remaining tears from Gwenneth's red, tears-stained cheeks. 

"Just you being here for me is enough," the other stated. Then she looked around at the messy tent and sighed. "Eomer will be here soon and I am not even dressed!"

The blonde girl rose to her feet and held out her hands to Gwenneth to help up as well. "I will stay and help you. I am already dressed. Faramir can find me here, instead of my tent."

With the help of Eowyn, Gwenneth prepared for the dinner. She wore a crimson dress with gold trim, which hung just off her shoulders. Eowyn did her hair so that it was pulled up on top of her head with a few tendrils of it flowing down her bare back and shoulders. He face had regained its glowing complexion, and she looked as radiant as ever. She had wiped away all the signs that she had been crying, but unfortunately she could not hide the sadness in her eyes.

As if on cue, Eomer announced his presences outside her tent. "Gwenneth, are you ready?" he called softly to her.

Gwenneth shared a glance with her friend and let out a sigh. With a weak smile on her face she turned and walked to the opening of the tent. When she pulled back the curtain she saw Eomer standing there with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. He wore a tan tunic with black trim and a pair of black leggings. His blonde flaxen hair flowed over his broad shoulders. But as incredible as he looked, she felt nothing for him. And the Valar knew that she had tried! Her feelings were nothing like the ones she felt when she looked at Legolas.

Eomer was taken back by the sight of the Princess. He was amazed that every time he saw her, she looked more beautiful. And to think, that she was going to be his! He was definitely a lucky man to have her as his future bride! He bowed deeply to her. "May I say you look especially stunning tonight, Milady?" he said when his gaze met hers. "I hope you are as excited and happy as I am about our courtship."

Gwenneth gave him a weak smile. "Excited and happy are not the words I would use to describe what I am feeling," she said flatly. 

Eomer then held out his hand and waited for her. Automatically and without another thought she put her hand in his. He guided her away to meet Aragorn and the others. But he could have guided her into a pack of orcs and she would have never noticed. For she was lost to this world. Her mind ceased to recognize what was going on around her. All the events of the day just had been so overwhelming!

When she managed to re-gather her wits, they were already entering the dining area. A large crowed of humans and elves were walking freely, without any tension or anger. But she did not care who was talking to whom; she had her own things to worry about as she looked around the crowd in search for Legolas. She wanted to tell him before Aragorn announced it. Maybe if he heard it from her, it would be easier for him to accept it. She had to come up with some reason to get away from everyone else and find him. 

Time, however, was not on her side because just then Gandalf called everyone to their seats so that dinner could begin. She then felt Eomer's strong hand on the small of her back as he led her to their table. When they got there he pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit, but she just stood there, scanning the crowd, hoping to get a glimpse of Legolas. When she did not see him she slowly melted into the waiting chair, and again became lost to her surroundings.

Gwenneth barely touched her dinner. She was too depressed to eat. She heard the idle conversations around her, but declined to comment or take part in any of them. Then suddenly while she was playing with her uneaten food something inside told her to look up. She slowly raised her gaze and her breath hitched. There he was, sitting not far too from her, staring at her with his intense blue eyes. Her heart warmed at the sight of him. She wanted to run to him and tell him about Aragorn and Eomer, but s that it was impossible. But for now, she was happy just to look at him. She could not tear her eyes away from him, nor did she want to.

The sound of Aragorn clearing his throat startled Gwenneth and broke her staring duel with Legolas. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her brother looming above her. 'Oh Valar! Here it comes!' she thought to herself. Her stomach tightened as her eyes again met Legolas'. "Please forgive me," she mouthed to the elf as a tear fell from her eye.

"Attention! May I have your attention!" called Aragorn.

Everyone slowly stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Aragorn, who came to stand behind Gwenneth and Eomer. She flinched as she felt Aragorn's hand on her shoulder. Eomer took her hand in his and brought it from under the table to rest on top so everyone could see their affection. But still she could not break away from Legolas' gaze. 

"My fellow Middle Earth inhabitants! I have some wonderful news this fine evening!" He paused to look down at Gwenneth and Eomer. "I am pleased to announce that my sister Princess Gwenneth and my best friend Eomer of Rohan are going to be married."

Legolas' heart pounded in his chest as he sat unmoving looking into the eyes of the one he loved. For a brief second he looked up at Aragorn standing behind her. Then he noticed something that seemed out of place. His gazed lowered to her hand in Eomer's. His breathing paused. 'Why is she letting him hold her hand?' he wondered. A moment later Aragorn's words shattered his world.

Married?! To HIM?! The pounding of his heart suddenly stopped when he heard those words. His whole reason for living died as all the love and passion he had for her was suddenly destroyed by those horrid words. He wanted to shout "NO!" The anger he was feeling made him want to grab her and ask her why she had played with his feelings. His body began to shake as he stood to look at her one last time through all the people who were gathering around her.

With Aragorn's announcement everyone around them started to clap and cheer. Some even came up to congratulate them, but Gwenneth heard or saw none of it. She only saw the look of horror on Legolas' face when he heard the news. She wanted to reach out to him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. It hurt her to see him with such pain in his eyes. Then suddenly he stood and with a look of a man betrayed he turned and walked away into the crowd, disappearing from her sight. She quickly stood and searched the crowd of humans and elves for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Gwenneth then slowly sank to her chair and put her head in her hands and cried.


	10. Help

A.N. I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I went on an adventure to New York City these past couple of days and just now returned. I hope everyone will enjoy this lasted chapter. I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed. Getting reviews is a real motivator. Thanks again and enjoy.

Chapter 10

Help!

Legolas quickly maneuvered his way through the crowd with a single thing on his mind: ESCAPE! Escape from the voices of the happy well-wishers that rung in his ears. Escape from the sight of her fair face that only brought pain to his heart. Escape from the betrayal he felt in his soul. Escape from the world that he no longer believed in.

Once he finally made it out of the massive crowd, he stopped and looked around and wondered what he should do. The first thought was to go to the stable, saddle up Arod and leave this horrible place behind and to never look back. But something inside stopped him from doing so. He then turned in the opposite direction and walked into the blackness of the night.

The stars in the night sky shone like beacons in a dark sea. Looking up into the majestic sky only brought back the memories of the night before, and their first kiss. He needed to forget her, but her memory was to fresh in his mind. He was destined to feel the torture of her memory for a long time to come. How could he ever look at a field of wild lavender and not think about the picnic they had shared? He would never again be able to pass by a pool and not imagine her floating so peacefully on top of the still water! 

Why did fate deal him so cruelly? He was not an evil elf. He was just a fool in search of what so many others searched for: love. And just when it was within his grasp, it slowly slipped away like grains of sand blowing in the wind. After this he was certain that he would never let himself care for anyone again. A piece of his heart had just perished. 

His mind started to ache from all the thoughts that were spinning in his head. The pain in the depth of his heart was utterly unbearable and like no other pain he had ever felt before. All the physical wounds that he had encountered over the years held not comparison to this torturous suffering. Legolas headed in the direction of his camp to seek the solitude of his tent.

***

Eomer did not see Gwenneth slip away from him and the crowd that had gathered around them to congratulate them. She wanted to find Gandalf. Surely he would have some idea of how she could find her way out from this courtship! And he must have seen where Legolas had gone. She so desperately needed to see him, to tell him that this was not her doing and that she did not want to marry Eomer! She needed to tell him that she loved him. 

She scanned the crowd and in the distance she spotted Gandalf standing in a group of hobbits, laughing heartily. Gwenneth tried to go unnoticed as she sliced her way through the group towards him. But her wish remained unfulfilled as she was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. Gwenneth turned to face the most beautiful she-elf that she had ever seen. Not that she had seen many of them! But the one that stood in front of her now was incredibly breathtaking. 

"Hello Lady Gwenneth," said the she-elf as she nodded her head slightly. Her voice was a mixture of caring and seduction. It was hypnotic to the ear. "You do not know me, but I have heard many wonderful things about you and I had to make your acquaintance. I am Arwen Undomiel from Rivendell," she said, as her right came up to cross her heart in a gesture of friendship. 

Gwenneth smiled at the elf and bowed to return the gesture. "It is nice to meet you too, Lady Arwen. But I am confused…..How is that you know of me, if I may be so bold to ask?" she said nervously, looking around to make sure Gandalf was still in sight. She wanted to make this hasty so that she would not lose the Wizard. 

"Why, from your brother Aragorn, of course," Arwen said, as if surprised that Gwenneth did not know about Aragorn's conversation with her. "Did he not tell you that we spoke this morning?" 

Gwenneth's head snapped back to look at the elf with confusion. Did she just say she spoke to Aragorn? That could not be - Aragorn would never voluntarily talk to an elf! " No… it is strange, but he did not. But then again…..I did not see him till later in the day," explained Gwenneth. "And you talked to him where?" she asked, trying to dig for information 

"I ran into him on my morning walk today. Your brother is a very kind man. We talked for a long time and he even walked me to my camp," she said in a husky voice. 

Gwenneth studied the elf for a moment. Surely the Aragorn this woman was talking about was not her brother! Something was amiss. But right now she had other things to worry about. Like finding Legolas and making some explanations. 'Wait…maybe Arwen knows Legolas and could tell me if she has seen him?' she thought to herself a moment later. 

Before Gwenneth could think of asking about Legolas, Arwen continued: "I wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage. Eomer seems to be a wonderful man and…"

"Yes, yes….I guess he is," she interrupted quickly, knowing that this was her chance to find out more about Legolas. "So you say you are from Rivendell?" she asked, trying to change the subject quickly. She was no longer worried about Gandalf; she just might have found someone else to help her.

"Why, yes I am! My father is Lord Elrond. It is a beautiful place. I do hope that some day you will visit there. We would love to have you," Arwen offered with a smile on her face.

Upon hearing Arwen's request, a weak smile formed on Gwenneth's lips. She highly doubted that Eomer would ever let her visit Rivendell. "Maybe some day," was her soft reply. Suddenly she felt bold. She HAD to know if Arwen knew Legolas! "I was wondering if you know Legolas Greenleaf?" Her heart was pounding in her chest with the hope that Arwen knew him. 

Arwen was shocked by the question. With confusion she stared at the young Princess. "Why, yes…..of course I know him. We rode together from Rivendell," she stated and then asked: "Why do you ask?"

This was it! Here was the perfect person to help her. Gwenneth needed to tell Arwen the truth about the arranged courtship and her love for Legolas. She just prayed to the Valar that the elf would be willing to help her and get a message to her love. "Arwen, I do not really know you but I feel I can somehow trust you," Gwenneth said, looking her straight in the eye. "I need you help," she finished with a plea.

Arwen was taken aback by the request. "But Lady Gwenneth…..why do you request this of me?"

Gwenneth took Arwen gently by the arm and guided her away from the crowd so that they could speak in private. When she was sure that no one would hear them, she again turned to the she-elf . "I need your help…because…..because….." she stuttered, trying to speak the words. " I…I do not love Eomer and can not marry him. I am in love with someone that you know and I need to get a message to him." 

"Is it an elf you speak of?" Arwen asked cautiously, almost with a whisper. 

Gwenneth stood still for a moment as if summoning the courage to tell the stranger whom it was she spoke of. The girl again looked around making sure that no one could hear what she was about to say. "It is….Legolas. He is the one that I love," she breathed and then held her breath, waiting for Arwen's reaction. 

If a breeze had come by at that moment, it would have definitely knocked Arwen over. She was stunned to say the least! She wondered if Legolas felt the same for this girl. "You…you love Legolas?" she asked. "But then if you love him…. why are you marring Eomer?" 

Gwenneth sighed and looked down to her feet. The tears started to fall again as she remember Aragorn coming to her tent to tell her about the arrangement he had made for her benefit. Reluctantly she raised her tearful eyes to Arwen's. "It was my brother…… Aragorn arranged this marriage without even wanting to know how I feel about it. He said it will be good for me, but how can it be good for me when I do not love Eomer?" she said in between sobs that soon turned into a continuous stream of tears.

Arwen took the girl in her arms to soothe her overflowing emotions. How could Aragorn do such a thing? She must have been mistaken, because she was positive that she had seen remorse in his eyes when he talked about why Gwenneth had never left Gondor before. He was definitely not the man she had believed him to be! And she did not know if she ever wanted to speak to him again. At that moment she felt so much anger and distaste towards him, that if she but spotted him now, she would have walked up to him and told him what she thought of his so called "doing things out of love". 

'What kind of a man would do such a thing to his own sister?' she wondered. She felt so sorry for this young girl crying in her arms. Then she pushed Gwenneth back to look upon her. "Of course I will help you," Arwen said with conviction. "What is it that you ask of me?"

Gwenneth pulled away from Arwen and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Could you please get a message to Legolas? I need to speak to him. He does not know my feelings for him and I need to tell him and I want him to know that I had nothing to do with this," she said as another wave of tears came to her eyes when she thought about the horrified look on his face the moment he had heard the news. "Oh Arwen if you could have seen the expression in his eyes! I have caused him so much pain! Pain that he does not deserve. He left in such haste and I could not catch up to him." 

Arwen reached out to brush away the few tears that still fell. "Please tell me what the message is." Even though Legolas and her never really got along, she wanted him to be happy. It was strange to think that this happiness might be found with a human girl, but then again…..did it really matter where he found it? 

Gwenneth then told Arwen that she was still planning on slipping away when everyone was asleep, and that she should tell Legolas to meet her where they had decided to meet, before. "Tell him it is most important that I see him!" she pleaded in between sobs.

Arwen agreed to give the message and then turned to leave to find the missing elf. Gwenneth headed back into the crowd to be with Eomer. She hoped that no one would be suspicious about her disappearance. Once she made her way back to him, he smiled to her and took her hand in his and placed a light kiss in her palm, he then looked at her with a scrutinizing eye. "Are you well? Have you been crying?" he asked while he stroked her red cheeks.

Gwenneth's eyes grew wide with the horror. "Crying? Of course not," she said. "It has been such a long day and this news is so overwhelming! I am just tired and need to rest." 

His eyes softened when he heard this. "Yes, you do look tired," he agreed putting his arm around her, "Come, I will take you back to your tent. You need to get your rest. Tomorrow we will spend the whole day together."

The corner of Gwenneth's lips curled in an attempted smile. This was just what she had wished for! To spend the whole day with someone that she did not care about! She would rather spend the day digging in the mines of Moria with the dwarves! "Thank you," she said, looking up at him while tying to put on a more pleasant façade. 

When they arrived at her tent, Eomer pulled her to face him. Smiling down at her he said, "I am truly a lucky man to have you by my side. I do hope you feel the same way, my dear. Tomorrow we will begin anew - we will begin a new journey together." With that he bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Milady," he whispered before he turned away and left. 

Upon entering her dimly lit tent Gwenneth fell onto her bed and wept. Hopefully Arwen would deliver the message to Legolas and she would have a chance to explain her side of the story. She then rolled over and stared into the flame burning in the oil lamp, which was providing what little light there was in the tent. The dancing fire hypnotized her into a trance as she waited until all were asleep so that she could make her exit.

***

Darkness surrounded his body like the darkness that now settled around his heart. The solitude of his tent was a welcome necessity for his mind. He was tired of thinking about what had just occurred and only wished for rest. For in the morning he would leave Hobbiton and the memory of her behind. And maybe someday the pain that he was feeling would hopefully fade along with the memory.

As he lay on his back staring up into the darkness, he heard something rustling outside. He tried to ignore it, in hope that whoever or whatever was making the noise would simply go away. But his hopes were lost when Arwen burst through the opening of his dim and quiet tent. 

"There you are Greenleaf! I have been searching all over for you!" she exclaimed. She suddenly froze when she noticed that he was lying in the dark. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" 

"Go away Arwen and leave me be!" he hissed at her.

"It is because of Lady Gwenneth and Eomer, is it not? You are upset about it."

Legolas' body flinched when her heard her words. "Why would that make me feel any different?" he asked cautiously, so that he would not raise her suspicions.

Arwen lighted a candle and walked over to Legolas who was still lying on his cot. She sat the candle down on the night table and then proceeded to sit next to him. When she looked into his eyes, she saw how lost he was. Never before had she seen so much pain and she never wanted to see it again. She hoped her message would ease his grief. "I have spoken to Gwenneth…..and she told me about you and her."

Legolas quickly sat up in bed, astonishment evident on his face. But then the excitement slowly faded as he realized that this meant nothing. "What? Is she not going to marry Eomer?" he said, knowing that the answer had not changed. He slid back down again to stare up to the ceiling.

Arwen shook her head and wished that she could tell him different. "I am sorry, but that has not changed," she said somberly. Eager to bring him some relief, she continued: "I have a message for you from Lady Gwenneth."

Again he flinched at the warm sound of her name and then diverted his attention to the she-elf sitting beside his outstretched body. "I do not care to hear this message," was his cold and lifeless response. 

Arwen's sadness for the elf quickly turned into anger at his self-pity. "Oh I think you DO want to hear this message, dear Legolas!" 

Legolas stared at her coldly. "What does she want?" he asked with an icy hiss.

"She plans to be at the pond later tonight, like you originally agreed to be, and she still wants to meet you there. She says she needs to talk to you and that it is very important."

"For all I care she can stay there all night long! I do not plan on seeing her again. In the morning I will leaving to return to Rivendell." 

"Legolas! You can not leave!" she protested vehemently. "You need to go and hear what she has to say!"

"Why? So she can put another dagger in my heart?" he asked as he got out of bed and stood over her. His eyes burned into hers. "No! No…I can not let that happen again!" 

Turning away from the seated Arwen, he walked to the other side of the shelter. A vision of Gwenneth's face flashed in his mind as he hung his head from the torment. Then he felt Arwen gently pulling him around to face her. For the first time since they had known each other, he saw true compassion and love in her eyes. 

"Legolas….I can not tell you what to do, but you owe it to yourself and to her. Go and listen to her side of the story. I can not tell you all that she explained to me, but please know that she is in as much pain and despair as you are." 

Arwen then reached out and caressed his cheek. "So much needles pain," she said in a whisper. A moment later she turned and walked to the opening. But she turned to Legolas one last time and pleaded: "Go see her….End this pain for both of you." Legolas remained alone with his thoughts.

After Arwen left, Legolas slowly trudged his way back to his cot and fell upon it a fluid motion. As he lay on his back, studying the roof of the tent again, Arwen's words came back to him. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should go and see her, to bring him closure to this whole charade. He sighed reluctantly and decided that he would indeed go to see what excuses she made for her betrayal. Legolas crossed his arm over his eyes and waited.

***

It was well after midnight when Gwenneth peeked out from her tent. The campsite was as quiet as a tomb as she slithered out into the night. The moon shone brightly in the sky, changing the blackness into a shade of pale silver. Gwenneth hurried out of the encampment and onto the dusty path that led to the pond. 

As she walked, she began to worry that he would not show up. 'And why should he?' she told herself. Her stomach was in knots thinking about him. She could not get his painful expression out of her mind. It was too much for her to bear as once more the river of tears started to flow. Through the tears she could see the cluster of trees that surrounded the little pool of water. 

With each step her anxieties grew until they consumed her and she felt the need to turn away and run. She did not know why she was so scared to see him. Maybe it was because she knew she caused him so much pain. If he did have feelings for her, surely after tonight's events he had none.

She made her way through the trees not seeing any signs of him. She walked up to the water's edges and knelt down to look at her reflection in the still water. Staring back was a petrified little girl who just a few hours ago was so full of life and hope, and afraid of nothing! It was funny how one's whole world could change in an instant. Looking down at the girl she did not know, Gwenneth reached out to the reflection and erased the pitiful image. She then leaned back and waited. 

When Legolas opened his eyes, the candle that Arwen had lit earlier was still burning as shadows danced on the canvas of the tent. He stretched his arms above his head and then slowly sat up. Rubbing his face he went over the events of the evening. He still could not believe what had happened! It all seemed like a dream, but sure enough the pain in his heart reminded him that it was not. 

After talking to Arwen he wanted to know what Gwenneth had to say but he was not sure if he could see her. "I should just leave and put it all behind me," he said to no one but himself. He was glad that for once his heart and his mind agreed on this one thing. This time it was his instinct that told him different. Reluctantly he sighed and got up and walked out of his tent.

He made no sound as he passed through the trees towards the pond. Stopping to search the area he saw her lying on the ground, asleep. He then slowly and silently made his way to where she was lying. Kneeling down by her he gazed at her peaceful face. Unconsciously he reached out to stroke her smooth cheek. Her skin felt incredible to his touch, and he closed his eyes to revel in it. "Why?" he then whispered opening his eyes to watch her.

Gwenneth faintly felt something touching her as she pulled herself back into consciousness. Her eyes fluttered opened and slowly focused on Legolas kneeling over her. A smile stretched over her lips at the sight of him. With a cold expression on his face Legolas backed away to give her room. 

"I thought you would not come," said Gwenneth as she sat up and looked at him.

"To be honest…" he looked away and drew in a breath before looking back and continuing, "I was not going to, but Arwen gave me your message and before I left to return to Rivendell, I thought I might as well hear what you have to say."

Gwenneth looked at him in shock. "Leaving?!…Why?" she asked.

Legolas chuckled. "I can not believe you ask my why!" he spat and then he turned and started to walk away. He wondered why he even came to see her. And now after that question he just wanted to get away from her and end it.

When Gwenneth saw that he was leaving she sprang to her feet and lunged after him. Grabbing onto his arm she held on for dear life. She fell to her knees as she willed herself the strength to stop him. "Please do not go! I ….I need you!" was her desperate plea. 

Legolas stopped in his tracks and looked down at the sad creature grasping his arm. She looked so different now. She looked like a child who had lost her way. It was then that he realized that she was hurting too. All of his anger quickly melted away by looking into her sad eyes. His heart ached and he felt the need to take away her pain. He did something that he did not expect to do: He lowered himself to the ground beside her. Pulling her gently into his arms he softy kissed her tear stained face. 

When she felt his lips against her face she let out a subdued cry of joy. After a few moments of letting herself be drowned in his kisses, she pulled back and looked into his intense blue eyes. "Legolas….I….do not want to marry Eomer," she confessed. "I….I….love you - not him."

Legolas' body stiffened as he stared at her in astonishment. "You lo….you love me?" he stammered in disbelief. 

"Yes I do," she said, reaching out to cup his cheek in her hand as she smiled warmly at him.

He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes to savor those words that were still ringing in his ears. He had never thought that he would hear those wonderful words! That simple phrase took away all his pain and anguish. He looked down into her warm eyes and all he wanted was to give her all the love he had for her. He did not know if he wanted to laugh or to cry. 

"Are you not going to say something?" asked Gwenneth, after a long silence.

"I just can not believe what I am hearing."

Gwenneth's laugh was the sound of joy as she flung her arms around his neck and smiled. "Believe it my love. This is one feeling that I could not lie about," she reassured him, then added a soft kiss to further convince him of her feelings.

Legolas again closed his eyes when her lips met his. The feel of her velvet lips enticed him. Then the burning question entered his mind as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Then why are you marring…Eomer?" he asked with a touch of despair in his voice.

A somber look passed over Gwenneth's face as she pulled away from his strong embrace. She walked to the edged of the pond and cautiously tested it with her bare foot. Hanging her head she started to speak. "I am sorry. I wanted to tell you before you heard it from Aragorn." Then she turned to face him. "Eomer went to Aragorn today while I was with you and asked for my hand," she explained her and once again eyes welled with tears. "Aragorn agreed to it without even asking me! And now I am bound to him….to someone that I do not want to be with! Someone I do not love!" 

Legolas's jaw clenched as he listen to Gwenneth. Aragorn had arranged this whole lie of a courtship! What little respect he held for the man was now lost. He looked away for a moment, not wanting her to see his anger as his fists clenched with rage. He suddenly felt the urge to go to Aragorn and… No he could not do that to Gwenneth. His love for her was too important to be thrown away like that. 

Feeling the need to wash her troubles away, Gwenneth started to walk into the water, not caring about her clothes. The water was cool and soothing as she waded out until she stood waist deep. She turned to face Legolas who was staring at her with an intensity that he had never shown before. If she did not know him, she would have been frightened by his present state. Shivers ran up her spine.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a timid voice.

The sound of her voice softened his façade. "I am sorry…I…I cannot believe your brother could do such a thing to you!" was his response. 

"I know. He said he did it for me…but I….I just cannot do this. What am I going to do?!" 

"Then we will run away together!" he boldly shouted. "We will go far away so no one will find us. And we will travel throughout the land, and I will show you all of Middle Earth!" 

"Will you take me to Lothlorien?!" she asked with glee.

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed as he too walked into to cool water. "It is the most beautiful place on earth! When the sun goes down in the evening….and the lights of the city slowly start to burn…. it is so……incredible!" he explained with a whisper as he was now close enough to touch her.

"Can we? Do you really think we could just run away?"

"If we love each other, we can do anything. We will go anywhere you want."

She smiled at his response. "Where will we live?"

"We can live in my home, Mirkwood. No one would find us there and I can take my place on the throne and you will be my Queen."

"Your Queen?!"

"Yes…my Queen" he stated firmly. But when he suddenly thought himself overconfident, he quickly changed his tone and asked, "You will be my Queen, will you not Gwenneth?"

Gwenneth's heart skipped not just one but multiple beats. She could not believe her ears! Was he asking to marry her? And if he was, how could she possible say no to him? After all, this whole relationship with Legolas was like a dream come true. She had never thought that she would really find love in this most unusual way. Now that she had, she would never let it go!

"Of course I would be you Queen, Legolas," she whispered.

Legolas grinned in delight when he heard her words. Then he stepped closer to her and reached out to encircle her waist and pull her closer to him. Staring into her eyes he spoke softly, "Thank you, Gwenneth. You have made me so happy. I wish only that I can make you feel the same way."

He cupped her head in his slender hands and kissed her gently. When the taste of her sweet lips reached his mind, his arms encircled her body and pulled her tightly to him. A moment later he leaned back and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Gwenneth looked up to him. "You do make me happy Legolas. As long as I am with you, I will always feel like this."

"We have to figure out a plan so that we can leave together," he stated.

"Maybe we should go and talk to Gandalf. I am sure that he will help us. And Eowyn will, too."

"Good. Then tomorrow we will see Mithrandir and plan our departure."

"Oh…Tomorrow Eomer wants to spend the whole day with me. I do not know if I will be able to get away."

Upon hearing this, Legolas' eyes burned with anger. He did not want her anywhere near that man! But they needed to keep up this charade until they could make their leave. Just knowing that she was going to be with Eomer instead of him, drove him extremely mad. But he had to trust Gwenneth's love, and he did so with all his heart. 

Gwenneth tried to ease his anger: "Legolas do not worry. For all the time that I am with him, I will be thinking of you and only you."

The elf's eyes brightened and he smiled warmly when he heard her words. It was so wonderful to feel the love of another! He wondered how he ever did without it all these years and now he knew that he could never be without it again. Looking into her blue depths he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "As I will be thinking of you, Milady," he spoke tenderly. Then he became serious for a moment. "I will go and see Gandalf in the morning. We will discuss the ways we might be able to leave. And I will meet you here tomorrow night."

Gwenneth nodded in agreement. "That will be fine. And I will talk to Eowyn and see if she would be willing to help us," she added. Then suddenly worry filled her thoughts. "Do you really think we can do this, Legolas? Is this really the best way?"

His hands gently cupped her cheeks. "It is the only way, my love. Do not worry, as long as we are together nothing will go wrong…I promise you," he explained. "It is getting late. I think we should be heading back."

Gwenneth sighed. "I know….but I do not want to leave you."

"It is only for a short while. Soon we will be together always."


	11. Situations Change

Chapter 11

Situations Change

Since elves needed little sleep, Arwen awoke early as usual. Stretching off the sleep that still occupied her body, she wondered if Legolas had gone to see Gwenneth. She could still not believe that Aragorn would do such ill deeds! He had seemed so different before…so kind and gentle and caring. She had really thought that there might be a chance for something amazing between them.

And now everything had changed. She no longer saw him that way, for now he was a cruel heartless human in her eyes. For years Arwen had not believed what Haldir and Legolas had told her about him, but now that she had seen his shallowness, she had started to believe them. She suddenly knew how Legolas had felt the night before when the promise of love was ripped away. She too had lost it.

When she emerged from her tent she saw Legolas just peering out of his. She turned and to look in his direction as he smiled faintly to her. She then walked over to where he was standing. As she got closer to him, a more cheerful smile graced his face. She could see in his eyes that there was something different about him. He looked pleased and content. It warmed her heart to see him like this and not as he had been the night before.

"From the smile on your face I gather that you went to see Gwenneth last night," Arwen said as she stopped to stand face to face with the blonde elf.

Legolas' blue eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight, as he looked at Arwen. "Indeed, I did! And I want to thank you for your help. If not for you, I would have never gone to see her and I would have left without knowing that she loves me."

"And do you love her?"

Like a child seeing something for the first time Legolas felt awestruck by Arwen's question. "Yes….Yes, I do love her," he whispered in a coy, childish way. It was the first time that he told anyone about his feelings towards the young princess and it felt exhilarating.  It was nothing like he imagined it to be. There were no real words to describe the tremendous feeling he had in his heart and soul! He wanted to tell everyone about his love for her! At that moment he did not care if Aragorn and Eomer overheard him professing his love for Gwenneth.

"I am most happy for the both of you. I am sorry I could not tell you last night. Those words were best to be heard from her and not from me. I was not sure whether you would go or not…..I didn't know if I convinced you," explained Arwen.

"You did convince me and for that I am forever in your dept, my friend," said Legolas as he crossed his heart with his hand in a gesture of gratefulness. 

"I am more than pleased that I could help. But I must ask you what you are going to do about her courtship to Eomer. Surely she cannot marry him if she loves you!"

"No, she is not going to marry him," he stated, rather strongly. "We are going to leave together and go to Mirkwood. No one will come searching for her there."

"You are going to run! Are you mad?!  Aragorn will hunt you down and kill you!" 

"Not if we are married he will not."

Arwen stared at Legolas in shock. Just a few days ago the news of Legolas marrying the daughter of Gondor would have been the most unfathomable news to an elf's ear. But now it was the most incredible. "Marry her! Well that is certainly wonderful news! You have changed in the past few days, Legolas. I can see you are no longer the child I thought you were."

Legolas chuckled at her last statement. It was true, he had changed! Ever since he first laid eyes on her that fateful night, his whole world had been about her and nothing else. And for once in his life he felt that he actually had a purpose. No longer would he walk the earth alone. No longer would he think of himself and only himself. Everything was so different now. It was like being reborn and he was seeing the new world so different from what he used to. She was all that mattered to him and she would remain the center of his world.

"Yes, I have changed. And for the better, I must say. I never knew it could be like this! Everything seems so completely new now! It is like seeing everything for the first time. This morning when I woke, she was the first thing I thought of - as her face was the last thing I thought of before I feel asleep."

"My dear friend, you are truly in love."

"It is amusing. I did not expect this last night when I went to see her. I was fully prepared to walk away and leave her and this place behind as a memory, but once again, fate intervened and changed everything."

"Fate is a strange thing. So tell me…how do you plan to get away? I am sure that now that this courtship is official, Aragorn and Eomer will not let her out of their sights."

Legolas knew that Arwen was right. Aragorn and Eomer would be watching Gwenneth closely from now on. It was evident from the way Eomer had already had her day planned for her. But he would find a way around it and he and Gwenneth would leave together and never look back.

"I am not certain as to what plan to take. I will talk to Gandalf, hopefully he will have an idea of how we can get away without being noticed."

"I offer my help in any way I can. For I have changed too these past days." 

Legolas was confused by her words. "Changed? What do you mean?"

Arwen sighed deeply and her gaze slowly fell to the ground. "Yesterday…during my morning walk I came upon Aragorn," she said, and then stopped to look if Legolas was still confused. "We started talking and had a lovely time. He showed me a side of him that I think very few people have seen…"

"I find that very hard to believe," interrupted Legolas.

Arwen chuckled. "After hearing about Gwenneth, I am starting to believe you," she replied and then continued: "I was beginning to actually have feelings for him. When Gwenneth spoke of what he had done, I could not believe my ears! I didn't want to believe all the horrible tales you and Haldir had told me about him, but now I am seeing the truth." She lowered her head in shame. "Please forgive my foolishness."  
  


Legolas looked at Arwen in surprise. This "man" had now shown his true colors! And Arwen saw it and was in pain because of it! Every muscle in his body twitched with rage. How could he ever trust the word of man when Aragorn, the snake, was to be their king? But if it were not for the love of Gwenneth and the love he felt for his kin, surely Aragorn would have died by his hand.

Legolas reached out and hooked her chin with his long fingers and raised her eyes to his. "There is no need for forgiveness, Arwen. I am just pleased that you saw the truth about him. And I can see that he has hurt you and for that I am sorry. I wish that there was some action I could take for your honor, but sadly there is nothing that I can do."

"But I can!" came a hiss from behind them.

Both Legolas and Arwen quickly spun around to see Haldir gliding towards them. His jaw was set hard and his eyes were cold as the anger purged from his body. Arwen shivered at the sight of him. Never before had she seen him so full of anger! Suddenly she was worried about what he might say or do.

"Haldir?! Were you listening to us?" asked Legolas, who now turned to face the approaching elf.

"Indeed, I was," responded Haldir with his calm smooth voice. But the way he said those words were rather eerie to Arwen, as she trembled for the second time.

"What did you hear?" she whispered.

"Enough!" Haldir spat. "But I am glad that you have come to your senses about Aragorn. I was afraid that he had put a spell on you. The way you looked yesterday after you left him…I was sure of it."

"What do you mean? How do you know about yesterday?" she asked curiously, trying to regain her strength. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Dear Arwen…there is one place where you did not look for someone watching you - the trees. Being an elf, you should have know better," he said coldly, almost with a mockingly tone.

"YOU! YOU!….I do not understand you! Why would you do something like that?!" she shouted in disbelief.

"I was not planning on intruding on your little affair. You just happened to pass by at that moment." 

Legolas then thought that it was time to intervene before the situation heated up too much. "Haldir," he said, while he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Arwen has admitted her mistake, so there is no need to punish her further. Aragorn, it seems, has already done that." He turned to look at the woman.

Haldir did the same. His façade had changed drastically. Now he appeared to be more caring and forgiving. "I am sorry that you have been so easily fooled by that man. And I must confess that I was in a jealous rage when I saw you with him yesterday."

The corners of Arwen's lips curled in an attempted smile. As flattered as she was to hear that Haldir had been jealous, it did nothing to stop the pain in her heart caused by Aragorn. "I am flattered by your words, Haldir. But I really think that we should just let this issue pass and fade. It would cause more harm and ill feelings if either of you were to confront Aragorn in my honor." She locked eyes with Legolas. "And we would not want to do anything to harm your plans."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "Aye, you are correct, Lady Arwen."

"Correct about what?" asked an intrigued Haldir.

Legolas sighed and faced him. He wondered if he should tell him about Gwenneth. He was sure that he could use Haldir's help in planning their getaway. Many times the two had collaborated in many mischievous deeds. When they were together they would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. Legolas knew that his friend would be more then willing to help in any manner possible. So he decided to tell Haldir the whole story about Gwenneth.

Of course after hearing the tale, Haldir agreed to help. The three elves talked for a few more moments before Legolas and Haldir took their leave to find Gandalf, and Arwen, who vehemently insisted that she would be alright alone, went on her morning stroll. She was not sure whether she wanted to see Aragorn or not, because she knew that it would be hard to control her ill feelings towards him. But something inside kept saying that she had to see him. She was curious to know why he would do such a drastic act towards someone he supposedly loved. It was a strange way to show one's love.

Walking down the same dusty path as the day before, she saw no signs of Aragorn. Maybe not talking to him would be better. Then she could just leave and forget about him and his strange ways. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice him coming out from a group of trees at the side of the trail. She stopped abruptly and gazed at the handsome man in front of her. 

"Good morning my fair Lady," Argorn said as he bowed deeply towards her.

Arwen only nodded in reply. She kept staring at him coldly, wondering if she should engage in this conversation at all. Again she wondered if she wanted to bring the courtship into the open or leave it and just walk away from him. But before she could decide, Aragorn interrupted her thoughts: "I tried to find you last evening during the dinner, but I didn't see you. I hope everything was well?"

"Maybe you were not searching in the correct place, then," was her dry response.

Arwen suddenly thought that she had to choose her words carefully. She didn't want to raise his suspicion and draw attention to Gwenneth. In no way would she endanger Legolas' and Gwenneth's plans.

"It was quite chaotic, with everyone trying to get to Gwenneth and Eomer to congratulate them! I suppose it wasn't surprising that I didn't see you."

Arwen nodded in agreement. "Indeed, it was quite a shock to hear that Gwenneth and Eomer were to be married! I was not aware that they had feelings for one another," she said carefully, but with a hint of annoyance.

Aragorn knitted his brow at her statement. Having feelings for each other? Of course they did! They had known each other all their lives…they must have been fond of one another. Well…at least he thought they did. Besides, this was not about love or feelings - it was for Gweeneth's future and well being. Of course she would come to love him in time. Or so he wanted to believe. 

"It is in her best interest that she weds Eomer. He will give her the protection and stability that she needs."

"Protection!?" Arwen asked in shock. "Protection from what? Surely you don't mean from the elves?!" she added in disgust. 

Suddenly Gwenneth's hurtful words came crashing onto his mind, and a bewildered look washed over his face. Two different women from two parts of the land…and both were saying the same thing? How strange indeed! And yet…coming from Arwen, it cut just the same as it had last night coming from his sister.

Aragorn was at a loss for words. How could he possible answer that question? Of course was it not the elves that she needed protection from! Or…was it? There were many other evils in Middle Earth that posed threat to man. But….for the life of him, at this moment he couldn't think a single one! He had believed that he had changed. Even when confronted with Legolas, he had managed to hold his anger. Just weeks before there surely would have been a battle! He was making strides of peace towards the elves. But why then did he find elves still to be very dangerous when it came to Gwenneth?

"Of course not! There are far greater evils, Milady."

"Indeed there are…but I am curious of how this courtship came about so suddenly, for you did not mention anything about it the day before."

Aragorn stared at Arwen while the woman seemed not able to look him in the eye. Something was truly amiss. He could sense her growing discomfort for him. He wondered what had made her feel like this so suddenly. The last thing he wanted was to lose what was blooming between himself and this fair she-elf. His heart sank at the thought that he could lose her friendship over something like this courtship. "It was arranged just yesterday. But I am sensing that you do not approve?"

Arwen's head snapped up to glare into his gray eyes. He tried to smile at her, not suspecting her next words: "The arrangement? No I do not! I think it is cruel and callous! You speak of the great love you have for your sister, but did you once ask her feelings on this matter? The biggest decision in her life, and she is not to be a part of it? I find that utterly intolerable!" she hissed without breaking her cold stare. 

Aragorn recoiled at her harsh remarks. In a strange way he knew that her words rang true. It was cruel of him not to ask Gwenneth of her needs and her wants. He had heard Gwenneth's words the night before and dismissed them quickly, thinking that she was too young to know what she wanted, or what was good for her. But hearing these words now from Arwen made it all seem so clear. He had done wrong and he knew not how to make it right.

Surely he could not go back on his word to Eomer! What kind of a king would he be then? "What would you have me do?" he asked, not able to look into her fiery eyes. "I cannot go back on my word. Eomer is a good man. He will do all in his power to make her happy. And I am sure that in time she will learn to love him."

Arwen laughed sadistically and turned away from him, not wanting to see his face, knowing that it only made her angrier. Her blood was beginning to boil under her skin. "LEARN TO LOVE HIM?! Please Aragorn, you and I know better! There is no way she is going to learn to love him if she does not have feelings for him now," she seethed over her shoulder.

Clamping his lips together and running his hand through his hair, Aragorn turned and walked a few steps away from her. He wished he had some cure….some solution. But he did not. Then it suddenly came to him, and he turned around: "Why do you care so much about what happens to Gwenneth? After this week you will never see her again."

"Well then I guess you just answered the impending question then, did you not?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at the ground for he was too afraid to look at her.

Arwen turned to face him once more, but she was glad that he was not facing her, because she knew that if he was, she simply would not be able to say her next words: "Then I know now that you do not hold any feelings for me. For if you did, you would know why I am concerned about what happens. I was fooled by you, you are not the man I thought you were, and you are not the man that I would want to be with."

Aragorn's breathing hitched when he heard her last few words. He slowly raised his head to meet her gaze. Was she saying that she had feelings for him? "You would actually want to be with me?" he asked, still unable to comprehend her words.

Drawing in a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, Arwen never broke the intense stare that was now forming between them. "Before I knew what great evil you were capable of….yes, I did want to be with you. But the circumstances have changed and now….I just don't know anymore."

Aragorn's mouth fell open. His ears were surely playing tricks on him! The most beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth had just said that she wanted to be with him! "Are you telling me that you, my fair lady, have feelings for me?"

Now it was Arwen's time to be without words. The tide had suddenly shifted.  True, he had done a terrible wrong, but standing here, looking at his handsome face, sensing the inner battle he was waging over his decision of Gwenneth's pending marriage…it all made the unbridled emotions for him come crashing back into her thoughts. The tidal wave suddenly hit her as her mind so desperately struggled and battled with what her heart was telling her. 

 "I…..I…," she stammered, trying to stop her heart as it spoke a thousand emotional words. "Yes…," was her final statement, her head bowed in defeat. "I do have feelings for you. Two days ago I felt a tugging at my soul when we first encountered one another. Somehow I knew that you were not a horrible man. Even though I had known you only for a day, I most certainly wanted to learn more about you. I know I would have enjoyed that. But now there is a dark cloud that hangs over us. Not as strong as the shadow that hangs over Mordor, but sure enough a shadow."

Aragorn wanted nothing more then to pull her into his arms and tell her that he would stop this unwanted courtship. He too wanted to know the Lady Arwen, in hope of one day making her his Queen. He too had felt the pull towards her when they had first seen one another. "Lady Arwen, tell me how I can right this wrong and make you see me in that light once again. My soul felt the same way as yours." 

"There is nothing you can do," she said reluctantly. "I know that you cannot change what is done. It is I who has to come to peace with this."

Aragorn shifted on his feet, all of a sudden feeling strangely awkward about not knowing how or what to do next. Arwen felt pity for the sad man standing before her, but her strong mind took over once more. She could not give in! She was far from the kind of elf who would abandon her convictions for these moronic feelings she was having! Surely it was just an infatuation! "Namarie, Aragorn," she said softly. Arwen then turned around and quickly walked away.

** 

Legolas and Haldir headed towards the sleepy town in search of Gandalf. It was still early, so the hobbits were still snuggled up in their homes, dreaming of the best pipe weed. Legolas only hoped that it wasn't too early for the Wizard. Although he figured they would be leaving with the cover of the upcoming night, he still needed Gandalf's help with the small details.

"So tell me more of the Princess! How did you come to fall in love with her?"

Legolas stopped in his tracks. His heart began to beat harder as he thought about her. What was it that drew him to her? Was it her haunting beauty? Or was it her passion for life? It might have been how he felt in her presence. When he was with her he felt calm…without a care in the world. There were no elves nor were there humans when they were together. They were just two creatures of Middle Earth enjoying the simple pleasure of loving each other.

Legolas turned and faced his friend. "I cannot tell you one specific thing that led me to feel this way for her. It is a hundred little things, all gathered together," he said almost dreamily.

Haldir tried to suppress the laughter that was building in him at the sight of his lovesick friend. But deep down inside he really envied his friend. For he too wished that he would find someone to love, like Legolas had. Maybe now that Arwen had learned the truth about Aragorn, he could further pursue their relationship? But that was in the future, because now he had to help a friend in need. "I am most happy for you. Maybe in time I too will feel what you are feeling?"

"I can only hope that you are this fortunate."

When they neared Gandalf's quarters, a soft glow could be seen through the windows. Legolas smiled. "Good…he is not in slumber," he stated to the other elf. He lightly knocked on the Wizard's door. After a few moments of not getting a response, the young elf prepared to knock again, but just at that moment the door flung open, and there stood a disheveled Gandalf.

Gandalf stood looking rather annoyed by the early visit. But when he realized who it was that had disturbed him, he seemed to sense why the elf was there. "Ah, Master Legolas….I had a suspicion that you would show up at my door!"

"That is the reason you are a Wizard, is it not?" Legolas laughed at the grizzled old man.

A slight smile pulled at the corners of Mithrandir's mouth. "Do not just stand there! Come in…come in," he barked in a somewhat kind manner as he made way for the elves. 

"I require you assistance," Legolas said as he sat down to make himself comfortable.

Gandalf turned to face him. "I imagined as much, as soon as I heard the news of the courtship. But I would have expected to see you last night. Did you speak to young Gwenneth?"

"I spoke to her late last night. She told me that Aragorn had arranged it without consulting her feelings on it."

"This news comes as a surprise to me. I had hoped that Aragorn had changed in the matter of his sister. But….it seems that he has not."

"A mule never loses its stubbornness," seethed Legolas.

Gandalf shook his head. "I still have hope in him."

"I am not here to talk about Aragorn. I need your assistance to aid our departure. We are leaving together and going to Mirkwood. We are in love and she is going to be my wife."

The frown that was on Gandalf's face quickly grew into smile as he listened to Legolas's words. Then he clapped his hands together and made a loud cheerful sound of glee. "Oh that is most wonderful news!" he exclaimed. "But what of Eomer? And Aragorn?"

"This is why I require your help, my friend. I think we should leave tomorrow night before Elrond arrives. But I need you to tell Aragorn and Eomer that Gwenneth is running errands for you. That way we will be able to get more of a lead before anyone notices that we are absent."

Mithrandir studied the elf as he lit his pipe. White smoke danced around his face as he listened to Legolas while the elf continued to detail his plans. Gandalf agreed to aid them. He would provide an explanation for Gwenneth's sudden disappearance. He would also provide supplies for the couple, since it would look peculiar if anyone witnessed Legolas gathering them.

When all the preparations were made, Legolas and Haldir left Gandalf and headed back to their camp. Legolas wanted so much to go and see Gwenneth, but he knew that this was not possible. He would have to wait till later that night.

**

By mid morning Eowyn was getting restless for Gwenneth to wake and share with her what happened the night following the dinner. Not being able to handle any further delay, Eowyn snuck quietly into Gwenneth's tent. She slowly crept over to the cot in which the princess was nestled peacefully, then reached out and shook the sleeping girl. "Gwenneth…. Gwenneth…. it is I, Eowyn."

The young girl's eyes fluttered open as she tried to pull herself from the dream world in which she was so blissfully living. Her blue eyes peered at her friend was hovering above her. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Mid morning. Eomer is preparing for the day that you are going to spend with him. You better hurry and dress, for he will be here soon. 

Gwenneth tried to get out of the uncomfortable cot. "Oh yes, I almost forgot about that!" She quickly looked at her friend, hoping that she had not angered her. "I am sorry if I offended you. It is just….I feel nothing for him."

"Worry not my friend, you do not offend me. I have always known that you searched elsewhere for love. Marrying him would be the same as marring your brother, and I want better for you. Also…I feel that Legolas is superior, indeed," she stated as she put a reassuring arm on Gwenneth's shoulder. "Do not torment yourself…I will always love you."

"You are a good friend. Thank you." 

"Now tell me…. What did Legolas say?" Eowyn asked as she sat down on the cot and watched Gwenneth washing and dressing for the dreadful day with Eomer. 

"It was too horrible! The look on his face when Aragorn announced the courtship cut my heart in two! I tried to get to him and explain the events, but he left with such haste that I could not catch up to him."

"Did he join you last night like you had planned?"

Gwenneth took a deep breath. "Yes he did….But it took Lady Arwen to sway him to come." 

"Lady Arwen?"

She took the time to tell Eowyn everything about how she meet Arwen and how she had talked to Legolas. She told her how Legolas had tried to leave and how she had stopped him. "And I told him that….I loved him."

Eowyn smiled broadly. "What was his reply?"

Gwenneth looked into her friends eyes and smiled shyly. She was filled with excitement at the chance to tell the wonderful news. It was exciting enough to tell her the she was in love with him, but this was going to be pure euphoria! 

"He said….that…he loved me too!" she said as she savored every word. Even after saying those words, they still rang in her ears like a sweet lullaby. 

Eowyn feel back onto the cot and sighed dreamily. She quickly sat up and looked at the Princess. "This journey has brought so many unexpected things.! Nothing we do from this moment on will ever compare to what has occurred in the last days."

Sadly, unless Eowyn came to visit her in Mirkwood, this would be their last adventure together. The thought of that pulled at Gwenneth's heart as she searched for the proper way to tell her best friend. She only hoped that Eowyn's words earlier still held true when she told about her departure. Gwenneth walked over to her friend and sat beside her. 

Taking Eowyn's hands in hers she struggled to find the words. "Eowyn….you are the dearest friend that I could ever have…and what I am about to tell you….please know that I do not mean to hurt you in any way."

"What is it Gwenneth? You are frightening me."

Gwenneth looked down and breathed deep to force the words to spill from her lips. "Legolas and I are leaving. We are going far away so no one will find us. We will be together and we will marry."

Eowyn had heard shocking news before, but nothing like this. She stared into Gwenneth's eyes, unable to move or speak. How was she to feel? Was she supposed to be happy? After all, Gwenneth had found love. But for a strange reason, she was feeling….anger. Anger because an "ELF" who had entered their lives only a few days ago was going to plunder her best friend from her! Never again would they stay up all night reading about far off lands! Nor would they try to escape and visit the lands they had read about, only to be throated by their brothers. She would be losing the only person that knew her better then she did.

Eowyn tired to compose herself. "You…you are what?"

"I am leaving….with Legolas."

No….that was not what Eowyn wanted to hear. Suddenly she felt very selfish. After all, she had known Gwenneth all her life, she knew all there was to know about Gwenneth. And he, that "ELF", knew nothing about her! It was not fair! Her bright blue eyes turned dark as the pain settled in. Eowyn then stood up from the cot and quietly walked towards the entrance of the tent.

"Where are you going?" asked Gwenneth desperately.

Eowyn stopped and partially glanced over her shoulder. "Do not fret, your secret is safe with me. But….do not expect me to help you, for I cannot in good conscience do that," she said before she continued to walk out of the tent.

Gwenneth sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. This was the second time in many days that she had come to see pain in the eyes of someone she loved and it was tearing her apart. And it was all because of her! Then suddenly a voice called to her:

"Lady Gwenneth…It is I, Eomer. Are you ready, my Lady?"

She shook her head as she returned to the present. She paused one more moment before replying. "Yes…Yes, I am ready."


	12. Becoming One

A.N. Here is the next chapter in my tale. Sorry for the delay in posting. I wish I could say that the next chapter will be post more swiftly but sadly I cannot. There has been a family crisis that will delay my next chapter, so I would like to apologize ahead of time. I hope everyone will enjoy this newest chapter. Have a Happy New Year. Love you all, Missy

Chapter12

Becoming One

For Gwenneth the day seemed to last an eternity. Eomer was most gracious and gentlemanly, but it was not the same as spending time with the one she loved. During the hours with Eomer she could not help but to compare him with Legolas. And indeed, the man was losing to the gracious elf. From the way the light played with their eyes to the type of wine they had selected, it was a losing battle for the human. 

Too often though her thoughts would drift to her friend's words earlier that morning. Why did Eowyn feel that way? Was she jealous of Legolas? The reaction she had gotten was a far cry from the one she had expected. She knew that Eowyn would be sad, but she had not expected anger. And Eowyn's eyes reminded her so much of Legolas' the night before. Although she loved her friend deeply she just could not abandon Legolas and their blooming new love. In time Eowyn would hopefully understand why Gwenneth did what she did, and forgive her. But it still troubled her that she had caused her best friend pain.

When Eomer and Gwenneth rode back into town, Gandalf was again in the stables waiting for the young girl. But unlike the day before, today she was at ease when she saw him. She smiled broadly at the gray wizard, having a slight idea of why he was there. 

"Greetings Lady Gwenneth and Master Eomer! I trust you had a rather relaxing day together?" he asked, taking the reins of Gwenneth's horse and helping her dismount.  
  
"Aye, we did. And I must say that the countryside is the most beautiful I have visited! I am please that you chose such a place for this event," replied Eomer while getting off his horse. He came to where the wizard and the young girl were standing, easily slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Feeling his arm around her, she unconsciously winced and shuffled quietly in his embrace with discomfort. She felt like a possession rather then a human. Is this how it would be if she stayed and married Eomer? Would his eyes always watch her? Would she ever have the freedom that she knew she would have with Legolas? Would she ever feel love for him? These were the questions that drove her to leave with the elf. 

Gandalf noted her uneasiness and took it as a cue to get her away from Eomer. "Gwenneth, I was wondering if I could have a few words with you? I may need your further assistance."

The girl looked up to Eomer, who in return gave her a warm smile. "Would you please tell Aragorn that Gandalf has requested my presence?" she asked coyly.

"I will indeed," he said. Then Eomer tucked her loose hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her smooth warm cheek. "Do not dwell too long. For I will miss you while we are parted," he added.

Gwenneth laughed softly, her eyes locked to his wide blue orbs. "What will you do when we are parted for days at a time?" was her brave question.

"We will never be parted, my dear," he replied sternly.

The corner of Gwenneth's mouth curled slightly as she glared up at him. What foul deed did she do that had brought her the curse of being bound to this man? Fortunately Fate had sided with her and had brought her Legolas. But many times in the past few days she wondered if she would have felt different if Legolas had not touched her life.

She then turned to Gandalf and strode towards his offered hand, sliding her own hand into his. As soon as she felt his reassuring grip, her mind suddenly felt at ease. She knew right then that he had agreed to help her and Legolas. 

Gandalf led her out of the stables and into the town, towards his quarters. He pushed the door open for Gwenneth to walk in. Once she stepped into the small space, out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure sitting behind her. She slowly turned to see who it was. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of her beautiful Legolas. He was a sight for weary eyes. His hair was loose and fell over his light blue tunic, which only enhanced his sculpted face. His eyes sparkled as they meet hers. He rose and she instantly moved to his waiting arms.

She embraced him, not wanting to let him go. She felt so complete in his arms! Like a child clinging to its mother, she was home. After a few moments she pulled away and gazed up into his blue eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought we had planned to see each other later tonight?" was her bewildered question.

Threading his hand in her hair, he smiled down at her. "I could not stay away. If this is the longest that we should be apart, know that it was too long." 

His melodious words rang in her ears. It was much more satisfying coming from Legolas than it was compared to Eomer's words just minutes ago. "Legolas, I too felt our time apart was too extensive. This is more then a pleasant surprise, my love!"

The elf lowered his head to gently place a delicate kiss on her lips, and his mouth lingered on more than it should have, as the kiss slowly turned hungrier and passionate. While he was still able, Legolas pulled away, leaving Gwenneth wanting more, as a groan of protest escaped her now abandoned mouth.

He brought her tightly into his chest, caressing her smooth hair with his slender fingers. Legolas held her tenderly, like she was the most precious token that he had ever received. "We will have our time, but not yet my love," he whispered into her ear. He then broke is embrace and guided her to one of many chairs that surround a huge table in the middle of the room.

Gandalf, who was quietly standing behind them, not wanting to interfere, then glided over to where the young princess was seated and sat down across from her. He enveloped her hands with his and looked into her eyes. At first this made Gwenneth quite nervous and uncomfortable, but then a smile began forming across his face making her feel more at ease.

"Dear Gwenneth," Gandalf softly spoke, "I am most pleased for you and Master Legolas. Truly the Valar have blessed you both with this most generous gift. And in this time of learning, it is welcome and honored," he stated. "By me anyway," he quickly added.

Gwenneth turned to gaze at the elf that was now sitting beside her. His eyes where warm and bright and his mouth formed a perfect smile with caused her stomach to dance with delight.

"But as wonderful as this is, I want you to be sure of the risks you are taking. The consequence of getting caught could be disastrous. Aragorn's wrath will be swift and unforgiving for the both of you," Gandalf warned. He let go of Gwenneth's hands and crossed his arms on his chest before he leaned back into his chair, staring at them. "Are you prepared for what is to happen if things turn ill?"

Again the two looked at each other. And after a few silent moments, there in that small, dimly light room they found in each other's eyes the strength and will to carry out their quest. "Yes, we are willing to risk everything," Legolas said softly, then slightly smiled, as he never broke the stare with his love.

"Gwenneth….do you feel the same way?" asked Gandalf, raising an eyebrow. "I am not trying to discourage you. I just want to be certain that you both want the same thing."

"Yes….I feel the same. This is the only way that we can be together, and I want that more then I have ever wanted anything else," was her unwavering reply.

Satisfied by their answers, a broad smile graced the wizard's face. "Very well. All will be set for your departure. I will have your horses packed with everything necessary."

Gwenneth sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Gandalf. Your generosity is most appreciated. But I was wondering if you could do me one last favor?" she asked cautiously, knowing that she had already asked too much from him.

"What is it my child?"

"It is Eowyn. I fear that I have angered her."

"Angered her? Why?"

"I think it is because I am leaving with Legolas, never to return."

"And this has upset her? I would have expected her to be joyous for you. It is not like her, at all," he said, bringing a hand up to smooth his gray beard. "Yes, yes, I will talk to her. Worry not about Eowyn - she will be fine."

Gwenneth stood and bowed towards her mentor. "I will be in you debt for a very long time."

"There is no need. Just you two having a glorious life together is thanks enough," he said while he rose from his chair and came around to take her into his arms in a huge embrace.

After Gandalf released her from his embrace, the princess turned to Legolas: "We are still meeting later?"

He smiled down at her. "Nothing will keep me from you," he said before he placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Now….you better go before suspicion arises."

"Yes, I do not want to worry Eomer," she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice, giving the elf a slight smirk. She then quickly jumped to return his kiss before she turned a walked out the door. Legolas could not help but smile at her carefree demeanor.

Gwenneth left Gandalf's quarters and walked back to her camp. To her amusement and despair, she saw that Eomer was waiting for her return as she rounded the corner of her tent. He had his back to her as she suddenly stopped in her tracks and sighed in regret. How was she going to spend another whole day with that man, much less the evening? She wished that they had planned to leave sooner. 

Being with Eomer was like the worst torture in Middle Earth. Surely living in Mordor itself would have been easier than being with someone you did not want to be with! She said a silent prayer to the Valar and then slowly started walking towards the encampment again. She wanted to go unheard and maybe slip by him into her tent without him noticing, but luck was not on her side and he turned just in time to see her before she reached her door.

"Ah, there you are! I was beginning to worry that Gandalf would keep you all night!" Eomer said as he came to her and gathered her into his strong arms. He kissed her forehead. "I am glad you are back. I had the staff make us a meal. Go and change and we will dine together." He ran the back of his hand over her cheek before it combed through her long hair. "Why don't you put your hair up? I like it so much better that way. It shows your beautiful face," he demanded more than asked, as he smiled lovingly to her.

Gwenneth managed a weak smile and nodded. "Sure. Anything to please you," she said in a faint voice. She could taste the bile in her throat; it made her physically ill to think that she was going to do something to please "HIM". She pulled away and went into her tent. Once inside, she fell onto her cot and closed her eyes wishing that lighting would strike her now so that she would not have to spend another minute with Eomer. She quickly tried to put the thoughts of concerning the man away and concentrate more on her love. Soon they would be together and nothing would stop them! When she closed her eyes she could see his warm inviting smile, his enchanting mystic eyes. She could feel his tender touch and his silken lips. Those thoughts made her strong and gave her the will to carry on as she lifelessly pulled herself up. 

She then went through the motions of putting her hair up, like he had wanted her to. Gwenneth did not care about how she looked for him. She wished she could go out and roll in the mud; maybe he would like that too. She had to laugh for thinking of such cruelties. Deep down inside, she knew that Eomer was a good man. He had practically been a brother to her and she did not want to hurt him, but she knew that if she stayed, she would only be hurting the both of them.

When she was dressed to "his" satisfaction she went out to meet Eomer, who was still waiting outside her tent. He immediately turned to her and extended his hand. She graciously accepted it and moved closer to him. He began to guide her to the dining tent, but then suddenly stopped. He gazed down at her and inspected her hair and smiled. "You are breath-taking. Thank you for doing as I wish," he said, his gaze fixed on her. 

Her blank expression slowly turned into a smirk. "I want to make you happy, my lord," she said flatly. Eomer gave the princess a bewildering eye, sensing the sarcasm in her voice. But the thought did not linger as he once again guided her to the meal awaiting them in the dining area.

The shadows of the candles danced on the tent canvas like a humming bird dances around a bright red bud. Flowers were set around the tent for their enjoyment. Gwenneth thought it almost romantic - if not for one small detail: She was with Eomer and not Legolas!  The servants brought out the food and left with great haste. Gwenneth was sure the Eomer had demanded this from them to gain them as much privacy as possible - which was something that she cared little for. Only brief conversations passed between them during the meal. She tried her best to be polite and answered Eomer's questions or comments with few words and even less enthusiasm. With every passing minute she silently cursed Aragorn for committing her to this punishment. The love and respect she once felt for her brother now were swiftly turning to hatred and loathing with every sneer or glance Eomer was giving her. 

The dinner couldn't have ended soon enough for Gwenneth, who could not wait to get away from Eomer. She desperately wanted to rush to the solitude of her tent and rest. 

"Would the lady please accompany me for an evening stroll?" the man asked as he threaded his arm around her waist and pulled her firmly against him. He then brought his lips down to meet hers.

Gwenneth flinched and her body involuntarily stiffened at the touch of his lips on hers. It was strange how his touch felt so different from Legolas'. While she felt heat and fire from the elf, she only felt ice and coldness for this man. Instead of tenderness there was dominance. With Legolas passion flowed so easily. With Eomer she felt lifeless. The kiss ended with not even a single sigh or wish of its continuance. 

Not affected by the kiss at all, she looked him straight in the eye. "I…I am afraid that I have exhausted myself today. Right now all I want to do is rest. The events of the past days have been so overwhelming," she said, trying to evade any more of his advances.

Eomer ran the back of his hand over her cheek before it came to rest on her smooth shoulder. "Very well. We now have all the time in the world for each other," he said and then lightly kissed her check. "I bet you cannot wait till we return to Minas Tirith, so that you and Eowyn can start planning our wedding!"

Gwenneth smiled wearily. "Yes, yes! That should be fun," she lied.

"It is strange," he said, looking around as if searching for someone. "I have not seen my sister almost the whole day today. I wonder if she is ill?"

Her eyes quickly dropped. She suddenly felt that she had betrayed her friend and felt much sadness for her. She had to talk to Eowyn and know that she had no ill feelings for her. It was disheartening for Gwenneth to know that her best friend was not there for her. She felt empty without her by her side. 

"I am sure that she is well. I will talk to her tomorrow to make sure."

"That would be wise. I do not want her to think that I am taking you away from her."

"Oh I think she knows that is not the case," she replied thinking how ironic it was that Eomer would think such a thing, when Legolas was the one who was taking her away.

Eomer gazed lovingly at her. "I can see that you are tired. I will keep you no more. Go and rest. Tomorrow is another day," he said before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well," he added as he released her from his embrace.

She nodded to him. "Goodnight, Eomer," she said in return. She then quickly turned and headed into her tent.

**

Aragorn paced outside of his sister's tent. Ever since his council with Arwen, his decision to give Eomer Gwenneth's hand was disturbing and haunting him. He had come to the conclusion that he had acted rather hasty in his decision. And even though there was no way that he could stop the courtship now, he had at least wanted to tell her that he was sorry for not considering her feelings. Finally he decided that he had nothing to lose and called out to her: "Gwenneth! May I speak to you?"

Gwenneth was resting on her cot when she heard her brother's voice call out to her. She sluggishly pulled herself up out of her makeshift bed and sauntered to the drape that was covering the opening. Pulling it back she saw her brother standing there with a desperate look in his eyes. "Aragorn…come in," she offered.

Aragorn carefully brushed passed her and stepped into the dimly lit tent. He noticed that unlike the last time he had come into her living quarters, all of her belongings were out of sight and put away. It struck him as odd that all of her personal possessions were packed away. It was almost like she was getting ready to leave. He soon forgot about the fleeting thought when he looked at his younger sister.   
  
"I do not how to begin what I am about to say to you," he stated nervously. Feeling uncomfortable, he turned away from her piercing eyes.

Gwenneth breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. "Aragorn…whatever it is…I am most certain that you could do no further damage than what is already done," she hissed at her brother's back.

Aragorn ran his hand through his disheveled locks and drew in a deep breath. He turned to face her as her eyes still burned holes into him. He swore he could almost see flames rising and dancing in them. "I….I have done many wrong deeds to you throughout the years," he started, and then suddenly stopped, trying to find the words to continue.

Gwenneth stood sternly and her glare never wavered. She crossed her arms across her chest as the anger started to rise from the pit of her stomach. "Is this why you have come here? To rehash all the wrongs that have been afflicted upon me? If that is the case then I want no part of it!" she screamed.

"I am sorry," he softly spoke, hanging his head in shame. "I wanted to come and tell you that I was wrong. That I….."

"You were wrong?!" she shouted, not allowing him to continue with his torture. "I cannot bear to listen to another lie from you! If it is forgiveness you seek, you will not find it here brother!" 

"I was too hasty with my thoughts….I should…" 

"NO!" came her booming voice as she raised her hand to stop his words. "No more words Aragorn! I am with Eomer. Is that not what you wanted? Soon I will be his wife and I will be protected - just like you wanted!"

"I do not want that if it causes you so much pain," he quickly said before she could stop him again.

"Pain? I have felt pain all my life caused by you. Why now do you change your thoughts?" she asked, but then quickly continued to prevent an answer: "No! No, it does not matter, because in the long term I know you will revert to your overpowering will and that all who do not abide you will pay a price. And my price is always my freedom." 

A well-aimed arrow struck his chest and pierced his beating heart. "That is not how I had planed it to be," was his weak reply. He tried to get close to Gwenneth, but she would have nothing of it and kept the distance between them.

Gwenneth then walked over to the entrance and reached out to pull the curtain back to reveal the darkness outside. "I think it is best for you to depart now," she spat rather coldly. Realizing that his words were folly and that she would not listen to his pleas or apologies, he bowed his head in bitter defeat and shame while he slowly trudged out into the night. 

**

Legolas patiently waited in the tiny groove of trees surrounding the little pond. He had brought a blanket to cover the dusty ground and give them a more comfortable area to sit.  As he waited his eyes lifted towards the sky. The millions of bright stars that shone down on him cut the blackness of the heavens. He thought he had never seen a night sky so brilliant. The air was crisp and clean as it filled his lungs.  Now, more than ever, his senses were abundantly aware of his surroundings. 

While gazing up into the star filled sky, he wondered if Gwenneth too was looking up to the same sky. A broad smile graced his beautiful face at the very thought of his love. He then thought of all the places that he wanted to show her. He could not decide which to visit first. The vast Misty Mountains were a breath-taking sight. But the lure and myths of Fanghorn forest was just as appealing. But alas, he was prepared to show her all! And time was not of any essence; for they had their whole lives to spend together.

Gwenneth silently crept through the thicket of the tall trees. Try as she might, she could not sneak up on the elf, whose senses were too keen for her. Legolas' head snapped around to see her approaching ever so shyly. He smiled. "I was trying to surprise you," she said after seeing his fabulous smile.

"Aye, but my dear, you should know that there is no fooling an elf," was his witty reply. He then stood and walked to her. His eyes lazily drifted up and down her body taking in the lovely sight. Then Legolas took her hand and placed a warm kiss in her palm. "My eyes will never grow weary of your sight," came his soft voice as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Gwenneth laughed lightly. "When I am old and gray, I am afraid that your thoughts will turn."

"Nay, I do not foresee that ever occurring."

They stood staring at each other as if they were afraid that the other would suddenly vanish. Then Legolas brought his free hand up to her hair, which was still tied up from her time with Eomer. "Here, let me help you with this," he said as he gently undid the ribbon that was binding it. Gwenneth softly shook her head as her hair fell around her shoulders. The elf's eyes glimmered at the sight of her beautiful cascading hair. 

"There…" he breathed running his hand through her long black locks, "that is much better."

After a few moments Legolas leaned in and softly grazed his lips over hers; causing shivers to ripple down her spine and her stomach to clinch. Her eyes fluttered closed as the warm sensation of his soft lips encountered hers. The flint struck the stone, causing a spark. The sensation seemed to grow, as did her need for more, and she quickly brought her hands up to entangle them in his silky blonde hair. She wondered if this hunger would ever subside or if it would remain forever with her. She desired the later, of course. The intensity grew as she pushed her lips firmly into his. He could feel her raging desire as his tongue found the depths of her warm mouth. The spark turned to a flickering flame. 

All of their surroundings slowly faded away and it was only the two of them, lost in each other's senses. Fingers were lightly pulling and tangling in loose clothing, wanting to reveal the skin they covered. Lips seductively dragged painfully slow kisses over exposed flesh, sending undulated waves of passion surging through their heated senses. Tender nips and bites were performed on necks and ears. The flame started to blaze. Their bodies were as if they were of one mind and one being. 

Then Legolas slightly retreated, his mouth hovered over hers for a moment before he inhaled sharply and withdrew. A soft whimper escaped her throat, caused by the absence of his lips, as her eyes reluctantly flickered opened. She breathed heavily as her blue eyes lifted to see his stunning depths staring back at her. A slight smile formed on her lips.

His breathing wavered at the sight of her nestled in his arms. There was suddenly something different about her and she looked like nothing he had ever seen. Even though he knew that is was not possible, she seemed as though she had elven grace. The way the soft light reflected in her eyes, and her flawless smooth skin that was so intoxicating that the need to touch her burned on his fingertips. "Please do not ask me to stop, for I know that I do not have the strength in me to do so," he pleaded with a taunting whisper.

Gazing at her he could not control his emotions as he leaned in to kiss her once more. But this time instead of starting with soft and tender kisses they were extremely hungry and needful, mixed with a fierce passion and lust. Gwenneth's eyes once again saw nothing as her lids fell shut. Shutting out her surroundings once more, she became immersed in their own universe. Her hunger flourished as her hands feel out of his hair and grasped at his back and shoulders. She slightly tilted her head back to give Legolas indulgent access to the flesh of her neck. "I will not ask you to stop," were the only words that could escape her. The blaze was now an inferno. Control eluded them both. And neither of them fought to find it.

Legolas did not linger too long with his burning torture on her lips and instantaneously moved his taunting kisses down her neck, leaving a wet trail until he settled into the hollow of her throat, sending wave of pleasure through every nerve ending in her body. Gwenneth's hands unconsciously started to wander over his lithe body. She could feel the tight muscles of his shoulders and arms through the light fabric that still covered him. The excitement raged in her core. The inferno quickly engulfed them, sending them into a frenzied passion.

Reaching behind her back, his hands sought out and found the ties to her dress. Grasping the fabric and pulling with a slight tug, the tie was no longer. He did the same to the others that lined her back until finally all were free and her garment lay unbound on her skin. Pulling back to gaze upon her face he gently started to pull away the dress from her shoulder.

Unaware of what was happening, Gwenneth felt the cool air on the bare skin of her now exposed shoulder. Her eyes suddenly flashed open and met Legolas' seductive expression. Her breath caught in her throat as he bent down to place a kiss where her dress had once been. She could feel the dress slowly falling the rest of the way off her. Now there was nothing between her and his relentless, torturous lips and roaming hands. Her mind was lost as she gave into her needs and took pleasure in all that was happening to her.

Legolas smiled inwardly as the dress fell completely to the ground. He bent down and gently scooped her up and carried her to a soft blanket that he had put down earlier near the water's edge. He lowered her onto the soft bed as his body hovered over hers while he stared deep into her eyes. Then his gazed slowly drifted down her body to watch as his long fingers gliding tenderly over her naked breast. A sly smile appeared on his lips when he felt her body shiver under his touch. He enjoyed the control that he now held over her.

Now her eyes were closed, and through parted lips her breath rushed in and out in shallow pants. Sensations exploded deep in her stomach like Gandalf's fireworks. A murmur of desire and need echoed from her throat. Then her fingers dug into his hard back muscles when she suddenly felt his tongue glide over her bare chest.

The taste of her skin on his tongue was as sweet as the lavender fragrance that emanated from it. Legolas lips leisurely kissed the sensitive skin of her supple breast, which caused the young girl to cry out in pleasure. This only encouraged him more as he kissed the very center of her breast before he took it between his lips. 

Trying to catch her breath from the elf's onslaught Gwenneth tugged at the dark blue tunic that still adorned his body. He smiled, leaned back and looked down at her while she reached up and helped him remove it. Her hands then curiously reached out to touch the now bare skin. As her fingers made contact, his body flinched at the touch. That unsuspected reaction amused Gwenneth. Unknown to her, the control now changed hands. She could hear his sporadic breathing as she let her hands inspect the well-formed elf that towered over her. Although she had felt his skin before on the night they had meet in the water, now it seemed different. His skin seemed to radiate a charge or some kind of heat that caused a spark to tingle on her fingertips. But that tingle was not enough, she needed more. The inferno was now out of control.

Finally the last garment was shed and nothing stood between them. All the new pleasure that Gwenneth was experiencing clogged her mind, as the only thing she could do was to lose herself in his passion. She could only compare this experience to the ocean waves crashing on the shoreline. She griped tightly to his body as wave after wave of pure intense desire and passion crashed upon then until finally the huge tidal wave of lust crashed upon them, sending them into a pleasure filled frenzy. She cried out his name as her desire reached the pinnacle and burned through her whole being. Then almost at that very same moment Legolas' passion too reached an apex, before their bodies finally collapsed as one.

After a few moments of breathless bliss Legolas raised himself to look at his love below him. Her faced glistened with moisture caused by the heat that emanated from their bodies. His hand wiped away the hair that was now mated to her face and he smiled lovingly to her. "I love you, Gwenneth," were his soft words.

A soft cry escaped her mouth as tears of joy started to flow from her eyes. "I love you too, Legolas." 

"Why do you cry?" he asked in confusion. "Have I done wrong?"

The woman's eyes sparkled. "Oh no, my love. You have done nothing wrong. The tears I shed are those of joy, not sorrow! Joy, because I am here with you." Suddenly her body quivered as she became aware of her nakedness. 

"You shiver…. Are you cold?" he asked with great concern as his hand felt her cool flesh.

"Just a chill in the air."

Legolas then moved to the side and brought the blanket around them to warm his love. "There, is that better?" he asked as his arms encircled her and brought her to lie against his bare skin, her head tucked under his chin. "Our bodies will warm each other under this cover."

"Thank you, this is much better," she said and then looked up into the sky above, while Legolas' hand made lazy circles on her back. She threaded her arm around his chest and squeezed. Her eyes grew heavy as sleep raced to catch her. "Legolas...Will it always be like this for us?" she asked, looking back down.

"I promise you, it will," was his loving answer.

"I do not know if I can spend another day with Eomer. It tortures me so much! I cannot even bear to look at him! I wish we would be leaving tonight instead of tomorrow."

"Patience, my love. One more day and we will be together. I too am tortured knowing that you are with him and not me, but I know that it will not be so for long. Tomorrow night we begin our journey. And what a grand journey it will be!" he said, and then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes, what a journey it will be," she repeated softly before she drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	13. Truth Be Told

Well here it finally is. I am so sorry I took so long to post this new chapter. At the beginning of the year I had to go back to work. Yeah someone has to make the candy you all eat. Plus we had a family tragedy that I had to deal with. So I hope that everyone enjoys this latest entry and I hope not to keep you waiting too long the next time. 

Truth Be Told

The sun had just broken the horizon, throwing a crisp bright light on the countryside. An eerie mist was rising from the warm water, making the surrounding forest look almost surreal. Legolas' eyes flew open and he woke with a start. A wild look around confirmed that they had fallen asleep in each other's arms and did not wake in time for Gwenneth to return to the camp unnoticed. 

"Gwenneth," he said as her gently shook her awake. A bright smile graced his face as her eyes slowly fluttered opened.

It took her a moment to understand her surroundings, but when she finally did, she smiled at the beautiful face that was above her. She felt a peace as she took a deep breath of the cool air. "Hello," she whispered.

Legolas' hand lazily brushed away the hair that fell over her face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a child! But it seems we have slept till morning," she said as she sat up and squinted to the bright morning sky. Then suddenly she felt her head being guided down until her gaze met his. Without warning he placed a series of kisses over her face. An incredible sense of happiness filled her as she broke into laughter. "What are you doing?" she asked as he continued his playful assault on her face and neck.

"It is something that I plan to do every morning from now till the end of our time on earth," he said, stopping only for an instant to explain before he continued. Gwenneth tried to push him away, laughing gleefully, but he would have none of that as he pulled her tighter to him and strengthened his hold around her waist. 

Again she squealed in delight as his kisses tickled her throat. "Really, Legolas! I have to return…someone will notice that I am…gone," she managed between the laughter.

Sighing in defeat Legolas loosened his hold and his tormenting kisses ceased. "Aye, I am afraid you are right," he replied with reluctance. "I have to keep reminding myself that it is only for one more day, and tomorrow we will belong to each other."

"We already do my love," she corrected as she leaned in and kissed him. Legolas was pleasantly surprised by her boldness. 

Legolas rose to his feet and pulled her up into his arms. "Will I see you at the competitions today?" he asked as his had combed through her silky coal black hair.

She smiled as she looked deeply into his incredible blue depths. "I am sure that Eomer will pull me there, and have me there by his side like some kind of luck token," she stated flatly with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Legolas ran his hand over her cheek and smiled. "Just knowing you are there will be all the luck that I need. I will win because of you," he murmured with confidence before he kissed her deeply.

Then he reluctantly pulled away, leaving Gwenneth breathless. With a sigh they both realized that they could linger no longer. Legolas pulled her to her feet and they both dressed. Funny that now Gwenneth was not ashamed to be seen by him. Everything had changed now. Nothing would ever come between them, and their bond was solidified.

After putting on their garments Legolas reached down and took her hand as they carefully crept out of the trees and onto the path that lead to Gwenneth's camp. Blissfully aware of only one another, neither of them took notice of the walker in the distance behind them. 

***

Having been robbed of a night's sleep, Aragorn could not justify what he was now seeing before him. Surely his tired eyes were playing tricks upon him! For it seemed that Gwenneth had just stepped out onto the path ahead, holding hands with none other than…Legolas Greenleaf! Aragorn immediately rubbed his eyes to make sure this was not a spell. But the sight before him stayed the same. It was definitely Gwenneth and Legolas!. 

Seeing them ahead of him, walking hand in hand and hopelessly lost to each other, brought back the pain that he had felt years ago. Suddenly the vision crashed into his sight and it felt as though he was living through the past again.

He could still taste the droplets of strawberry wine that glistened on her sweet lips as they grazed ever so softly over his. Her skin was as smooth as a stone that had been lying at the bottom of a flowing river and had become as slick as glass from the relentless friction. Her golden hair was in a long braid that fell along her spine. Looking into her deep green eyes he swore he could swear that he could see his future within them. His whole being rejoiced when they were together and it ached with her absence. He would travel through the depths of Mordor to be with her if that was what she requested! Aragorn was sure that this fair maiden from Anfalas was the love that he was meant to have.

One day, after having traveled a long distance to be with her, he saw the same sight that he was now witnessing. Only it was not Gwenneth with that elf. It was…his love. In his absence Legolas had come to her aid and was now lavishing her with all his cunning lies and devilry. Legolas had managed to weave a spell around her that could not be broken, no matter how hard Aragorn fought. He knew that Legolas did not love her like he did. He knew that Legolas only did this out of his hatred for him. The elf filled the woman's head with ill words and lies about Aragorn till she no longer even wanted him to be near. Then the elf played with the girl's emotions, just like a cat torturing his prey before finally the prize was drained of all will to fight. It was then that Aragorn's contempt for elves grew to zenith proportions. 

The sound of Gwenneth's laughter in the distance brought him back into the present. He stood in his tracks, unable to continue and suddenly felt strange. He looked around for a place to rest and found himself sitting on a fallen tree, staring down the path as he watched the couple fade from his sight. "What is she doing?" he asked himself while he rubbed his face with his calloused hands. 

His mind was reeling at the thought of Gwenneth with "that" elf. He could not help the rage that started to flow through his veins! He swore that he would not let history repeat itself. Could it be that this was why Arwen was so opposed to the courtship?  Was this why Gwenneth fought him so vehemently over his decision to give her hand to Eomer? As he looked up into the bright morning sky, the next nightmarish thought came to him: was Gwenneth in love with Legolas? He could not believe such a thing! It was well beyond anything he could imagine. He had failed to protect her! 

For a moment Aragorn could have sworn that he heard his sister's voice echoing in his head. "Protect me from what?" Gwenneth yelped in annoyance.

Then again, maybe all of this was just assumptions. But…he only knew of one other than Gwenneth, who would know the truth. And now that person was not really willing to talk to him. But he had to try. For the sake of his sanity, for the sake of his heart, he had to talk to Arwen!

Aragorn quickly rose from his seated position and started briskly down the path towards the Rivendell elf's encampment. Aragorn walked for what seemed a lifetime, but in truth it was really only a few minutes before he came upon the enchanting Lady Arwen. Earlier he had told himself that he would not seek her presence, but circumstances had now changed and it was inevitable. As they neared each other, his steps wavered and his courage shriveled in her presence.

Arwen's blank expression did not change as she approached the human. She had hoped that he would not be on the path, but now that she saw him, her pulse quickened and the excitement increased, although she fought hard not to show it. They paused when they were merely paces away from each other. The corner of Aragorn's mouth curled up to reveal a half smile that was to die for. Arwen's heart melted as she lost the inner battle and returned his smile.

"Good morning My Lady," he greeted as he bowed deeply.

"Suilad, Aragorn," she said in return. "It is most surprising that we meet again. From what occurred during our last council, I did not expect us to meet again."

This made Aragorn laugh. "Honestly…I did not expect this either, but something has occurred and I needed to speak to you."

Intrigued, Arwen raised an eyebrow. "And what might this be concerning?" she asked curiously.

Aragorn glanced down at the ground as if he paused to think how to ask her his questions, but then decided that there was no easy way to ask. "Do you know about my sister and Legolas?" he blurted.

The color drained from Arwen's face upon hearing his question. She stood motionless in front of him, unable to move from the shock. "Wha…what do you mean?" she stammered finally after catching the breath that had left her briefly.

Her expression betrayed her and Aragorn instantly knew that she had indeed known about the affair between his sister and that elf. "I can see that you know what I speak of," came his response that was cold, but not intentionally so.

Arwen hung her head. "Yes…I know about them," she whispered, her head hung low as she seemed to be afraid and ashamed to look him in the eye.

Aragorn slowly reached out slowly and hooked his fingers under Arwen's chin to guide her head up to meet his sight. "Tell me everything," he coolly demanded.

Arwen sighed once, and then began to tell him everything that she knew about Gwenneth and Legolas. She told him about how they met and how much they cared for each other. She went into great detail about how Gwenneth had told her about the arrangement he had made with Eomer and the devastation they both felt about the pending courtship. But she made sure that she did not tell him about their plan to leave together. She was afraid the he would not understand.

Aragorn listened intently, trying to believe what she was telling him. It was as he had feared - his sister was indeed in love with Legolas. He was not quite sure how to take this news. He felt anger that it was Legolas, but deep down inside he could not help feeling happy for her. 

When Arwen finally had nothing more to share –willingly, that is- Aragorn shook his head and combed his hand through his already tousled mane. "I have been unjust to my sister," he stated dryly with little emotion. He paused to sigh deeply and shove his hands deep into his coat pockets. "Thank you Arwen. That is all the information I require. I will leave you now and never burden you again," he added and nodded his head before he spun around and started to walk away.

"Wait! Aragorn!" she said as he stepped away from her and the ranger slowly turned to face her once more. His eyes were filled with confusion and pain, but his face remained a blank page. "They love each other, Aragorn. Nothing you do will change that fact," she added with a whisper. "They deserve to be happy together."

They stood in the morning sun, facing one another with no words passing between them. Now more then before Aragorn's conflicting thoughts battled in his mind. He wanted Gwenneth to be happy and content in her life, but the fact remained that it was with Legolas that she had found her happiness and he did not know if he could accept that.

"What are you going to do?" asked Arwen after the silence became unbearable.

"I am going to put an end to this!" he said with much anger. "Legolas does not deserve Gwenneth. He only deserves death!"

"But she is happy! THEY are happy!" 

"She can be happy with someone else. Maybe Eomer…but not him!" he spat. "Legolas cut me deeply before…he will not cut my sister. I will not let that happen!" Aragorn quickly started to walk away.

Arwen chased after him and grabbed his arm to stop his stride. "I know that Legolas has hurt you before, and I know that he is deeply sorry for that. He regretted it more then you know."

"Oh, please do tell me!" was the sarcastic reply, his face loaded with fury.

"Legolas cared for her deeply. And at first he did not know about the two of you, for she never revealed that her heart belonged to another. He thought she loved only him. But, the truth is, she never stopped loving you." Aragorn's anger slowly faded in front of her eyes. "Legolas gave her everything he could possible give to win her love. And it almost cost him his soul," the elf added and paused to study his reaction.

"Please do not stop there. I…I need to know everything," he pleaded with a whisper.

Arwen sighed. "In the end it was neither of you that she loved. After Legolas gave her all that he possible could, she went to another without so much as a farewell. Legolas was dead to the world - he cared not if he lived or died. Before her he would have never thought about crossing paths with "men". He was always kind and peaceful. But she changed everything. That is why he caused trouble for you and your friends. He was just waiting for you to strike him down. He really wanted death."

Aragorn suddenly knew that he shared the same misery as Legolas. Because he, too, had longed for death after she left him for the elf. It was strange to learn that you had something in common with the person you most despised. After hearing what Legolas had gone through, he realized that men and elves were not so different after all. They both loved with a passion and grieved with vengeance. 

"He has told me many times since then that he was truly sorry for the way things happened. He was wrong and he knows it," she said, but then quickly added: "How long are you going to hold this over his head? Have you both not had enough pain?"

"Yes, it seems that we have both suffered needlessly over someone who only cared for her own gain," he stated. "Maybe we have endured enough pain."

"Now you can put an end to the grief of both of you. Let them be."

"Thank you my lady, for showing me the light," he said a long moment later. He gave her a warm smile before he turned once more and walked away. 

Arwen suddenly felt torn. The desire to reach out to him bloomed in her – she realized that she did not want to see him walk out of her life like this. She wanted to comfort him, to support him in his decisions, to soothe his pain. "Stay!" she suddenly called out, again stopping him in his tracks.

Aragorn's head turned ever so slightly, and he barely saw the elven Princess in his peripheral vision. "What?" was the only word he could utter.

"Stay," she said once more, and then added, "Walk with me."

He turned completely to face her and an incredible smile swept over his face while the sun glistened in his eyes. Arwen's breath hitched at the sight of the beautiful man that stood before her. Slowly she held out her hand to him, and without further hesitation he walked to her and took the extend hand in his, placing a deep kiss on the smooth elven skin of her palm. "I would be most honored to walk with you, My Lady."

"Did you come to any conclusions of what you might do?" Arwen asked after they had walked a while in silence.

"I want the best for Gwenneth. But I am still uncertain that the best is Legolas. However, in the same sense I know it is not Eomer, either, for with him her life will be without purpose or passion, and I do not want that for her. So I must talk to Eomer and end the courtship."

Arwen's face lit up. "End the courtship? Do you think Eomer will be willing to do what you ask?"

"That is a question only he will be able to answer," was his flat response. He met her gaze. "Alas, let us not waste time talking about that. Let us talk about more cheerful things. Let us talk about us."

"Yes…about us," she replied as a seductive smile graced her lovely face.

The future king paused in his tracks and gazed at the elf. "You mean to tell me that there is an 'us' to talk about?" he asked with mild excitement.

"Your willingness to talk to Eomer is a great accomplishment and it shows me that you are willing and capable of change," Arwen and continued her walk, leaving Aragorn behind.

He watched her take a few steps, then laughed out loud as he chased after her. "If you would do me the honor, I wish to accompany you to the tournament today?" was his bold question when he managed to catch up with her.

Arwen kept her gaze ahead and didn't miss a step as she slowly sauntered down the path. After a moment of suspense, she chose to answer. "No. *I* would be honored to have you escort me.' She looked into his eyes that had never left hers. 

Aragorn smiled and nodded softly in acceptance. "Very well then," he confirmed with a nod, and they continued their stroll.

***

Luck was on Gwenneth's side, for there was not a soul around when she returned to her tent and silently slipped in. Once safely inside, she took a long look around. She was ready to leave all these belongings behind to start a new life. True, there was a part of her that felt a little sad about the whole thing. But the sadness soon fell to the background as the excitement began to take over again. 

She imagined all the wonderful and daring things that her and Legolas would do together. All the far off lands that she had longed to see she would now visit and no one was going to stop her. She regretted that Eowyn, her best friend, would not be there with her to share all of her adventures. If only Eowyn could see that this was the best thing for her! Gwenneth desperately needed to talk to her and settle things between them before she left. Just as she was getting ready to leave to search for her friend, Eomer came calling for her. She quickly pulled her hair back, tied it on top of her head and went out to greet him.

"Eomer…I was not expecting you this early," she said almost out of breath as she hurried out of her tent.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you and see if you slept well. You were so tired last night and I hope you are feeling better now."  
Gwenneth wanted to tell Eomer the truth - that she had snuck out to meet her lover for a secret rendezvous, but she knew better. "Honestly I did not sleep well at all, and if you do not mind, I would like to go lay down for a little while longer," she lied. "I will be ready to accompany you to the tournaments later today."

"I will be most honored to have you by my side today," he replied happily before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"Very well," she said as she broke away and turned to make her way back into her tent. Once inside the let out a deep sigh of relief. It was for only one more day and tonight herself and Legolas would be free to do whatever they wanted.

She realized that she still had her hair tied up for Eomer and quickly untied it to let it fall down her shoulders. She wondered why she did such a thing to please him when he meant nothing to her. Quickly dismissing the thought, she decided to leave her tent once more in search of her friend, but as luck would have it, as she pulled back the flap, Eowyn was standing there, about to enter.

The two girls stood for a moment staring at one another in shock and bewilderment. Then Eowyn broke the awkward silence with a slight smile. "I…wanted to catch you before you went out for the day." 

Gwenneth's mouth curled into a wide smile. "I was just coming to find you," was her reply. 

"I think we should take a walk and talk," Eowyn said with an almost demanding tone. 

"Yes…of course."

The morning air was crisp and clean. A light breeze blew and teased their hair as the two friends started to walk along the path that Gwenneth had just come from. While they strode, they exchanged a few words. Neither wanted to bring up the main issue between them, but they both knew that it would ultimately have to be addressed. Another while passed before finally Eowyn summoned enough courage to speak of the strain between them. "Is tonight the night you are planning to leave?"

Gwenneth stopped in her tracks, causing her friend to stop as well. The two girls stared at each other for a moment. "Aye. It is," she replied. "Tonight when everyone is asleep."

"Where are you going to go?" the blonde asked. "When Aragorn and Eomer find out that you are missing, they will come after you." 

A soft breeze softly tussled Gwennth's hair as she turned to face the wind to push the hair from her face. "We are going to Mirkwood. Legolas assures me that we will be safe and no one will find us there."

Eowyn looked down, searching for the right words to say. Then suddenly all of her feelings poured out from her heart. "I am sorry that I have acted so poorly. I should have been more supportive," she confessed as tears started to pool in her sad blue eyes. "I was jealous of Legolas, and in a way I still am. It has always been you and me against the world, and now he has taken you away from me."

Gwenneth's heart dropped when she heard her friend's explanation and apology. What could she possible say that would make things better? In no way did she want her friend to feel like that. She reached out and embraced the blonde woman with love. Feeling Eowyn's overwhelming emotions, Gwenneth, too, started to cry.

And then all the ill feelings that Eowyn was holing on to, slowly melted away. After all, she had only wanted her friend to be happy. And if Legolas was the key to her happiness, so be it. In that moment she realized that their friendship would not end and that it would endure many more hardships. "I am so sorry," she sobbed, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Gwenneth gently pushed her friend back so that their eyes would meet. "No need for apologies my friend. I understand that you felt threatened. But you need to know that our friendship means more to me than anything. Although my love for Legolas would not lessen or end, it just would not be the same if I did not have you to share it with," said the Princess while she brushed away the stray hair that was covering Eowyn's face. "I would not have left without coming to seek your council before my departure," she added.

Swallowing down her final sobs, Ewoyn smiled up at the girl in front of her. How many times did they comfort each other these past years? Too many times to count. It was a testament to the friendship that they had. Nothing would ever break them apart. "Just promise me that I will be there when you and Legolas bond together," she demanded with a bit of laughter.

Gwenneth erupted into a hearty laugh. "I would not have it any other way," was her reply. She took Eowyn into her arms once more to reassure her, like only a true friend could.

***

The past two days had been perfect for Eomer. So far this trip to the Shire had proven to be most amazing he had done. He had the girl of his dreams in his grasp. It was funny that only a year ago he had thought of her as a mere child - his best friend's little sister. But now she was a woman. A beautiful vibrant, exciting woman, who was going to make a wonderful wife. He knew what Aragorn wanted for her and he was prepared to give her that. He would not fail his friend.

He had enjoyed their time together as they got to know one another better. It was also funny how after all these years he had never really known her. And now he was definitely enjoying the journey they were taking together. He planned to make it a lifetime event. A lifetime of joy and happiness spent together. He did not know how she felt about him, but he was sure about his feelings for her. In time she, too, would feel the same way about him.

Today he would have her accompany him and with her by his side he knew that he would be invincible! He would show the elves that humans were the superior race! 

Eomer was sitting in the afternoon sun inspecting his weapons for the games that were set to begin shortly when Aragron approached him. He looked up at his friend and welcomed him with a smile. "Ah, Aragorn my friend! What a glorious day!" he said joyfully. 

Seeing Eomer's elation made Aragorn rethink his decision to ask him to stop the courtship. But then he was reminded of his sister's feelings and that quickly eased any second thoughts he was having. "Yes it is. And what a day for some friendly competition!"

Eomer looked up to the clear sky and breathed in the fresh air. "Indeed!" was his enthusiastic reply.

Aragorn smiled and patted his friend's back before he sat down beside him. He picked up a dagger and carefully inspected it. As he turned it over in his hand, the blade caught the sun and gleamed brightly. The dwarves who dwelled deep in the Misty Mountains crafted it. The craftsmanship was incredible - not quite the elven style, but it was beautiful to say the least. 

He marveled at the man sitting beside him. Eomer had always kept his weapons in pristine condition. He took great pride in them and was always cleaning and caring for them. Aragorn knew that Eomer kept this habit in his personal life as well, and that Gwenneth would be well kept if she married him. But now his feelings had changed. He did not know how Eomer would take this, but it was something that had to be done.

"Tell me Eomer, how are you proceeding with Gwenneth?" he asked, still admiring the dagger in his hands.

"Very well, my friend. She is an amazing woman. Quite a difference a year makes!" he replied, not stopping his vigorous rubbing of his sword.

"So I take it that she has pledged her love to you?"

This made Eomer stop his cleaning to look up at the man's profile. "No," he answered cautiously, not sure where this line of inquiry was going. "But I am sure it is only a matter of time. Why do you ask such a question?"

"I…was just…wondering…if she felt the same way about you as you do about her. It could be quite difficult if she does not. You would not want to spend the rest of your life with someone who does not return your feelings," he said after a bit of hesitation. He finally turned his sight to meet his friend's strange stare.

"Wh…what it this all about?" Eomer said in annoyance, his eyes searching for an answer from Aragorn.

Again Aragorn cast his gaze down and once more inspected the dagger as if it held all the answers to Eomer's question. "I…I think…it might be wise to put off the courtship until you are sure that she will return her love," he finally blurted, happy to get it off his chest.

Eomer's eyes narrowed and he leaned back and gave Aragorn a look from head to toe. He wondered what had changed Aragorn's mind when only two days ago he had seemed elated about the prospect of him marrying his sister. For a long moment Eomer was at a loss for words, not really knowing what to think of his friend's revelation. He shook his head and looked away for a moment. "Why do you ask this? Have you changed your mind? Did you not just two days ago give me your blessing?"

Aragorn felt Eomer's sudden anger and rose to look down at the man. It was only moments before Eomer, too, jumped to his feet to stare at Aragorn. His eyes scanned the ranger's face and Eomer was unsure that this was the same man that he had known for years. Something was truly amiss. "I just think that it would be wise for both or you, "Aragorn tried to explain. "Could you live your life knowing that you wife does not love you?"

The other man crossed his arms across his chest in frustration "What is wrong here? Why do you change you mind with such haste?"

"I am concerned about my sister's happiness!"

"And I can not give it to her?!" Eomer asked as his face reddened. 

Aragorn looked away, ashamed to meet his friend's unrelenting glare. "No…I do not think you can," he whispered under his breath.

Eomer staggering a few steps back as he felt Aragron's betrayal slice through him as if the man had cut him with his own dagger. The look of shock was most evident on his face as his anger slowly turned into hurt. How could Aragorn, his best friend, not trust that he could provide happiness to Gwenneth? This was definitely not the man that he grew up with and knew inside and out. 

Eomer's hurt quickly abated as anger once again spread through his being. He could feel the heat and rage boil from his very soul. "Hmmm…it is an ill deed that you try to achieve. It seems so unfitting for a future King to go back on his word. I think it would be most misfortunate if this got out," were the words that escaped him. "No…I think it is wise this courtship continues - with no further distractions, I might add!" he hissed. "And no matter what you say…I will make her happy and in time she will pledge her love to ME!"

"Are you threatening me, Eomer?" Aragorn asked sternly, not wanting to back down. 

"If that is what it takes!" Eomer spat before he walked away rather calmly. Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks and turned to face Aragorn once more. "I think we will marry once we return home. I always wanted a summer wedding," he added with a sly smirk. With those final words he spun on his heels and headed off.

Aragorn watched the blonde man walk away and wondered if he had done the right thing. By the looks of it, he did not accomplish what he had intended, but only seemed to make the situation worse. He wondered how Eomer would act towards Gwenneth now that he knew that she did not hold the same feelings for him. Aragorn sighed as he bent down to gather the weapons that lay askew on the ground into his arms. He walked to Eomer's tent and laid the assortment of knives, daggers and swords near the opening of the tent before he turned and slowly walked away. 

Yes, things were definitely worse now.

As he rounded the corner, he saw that Gwenneth and Eowyn were just returning. He quickly ran to catch up to his sister. "Wait Gwenneth!" he yelled as he approached her.

Gwenneth looked at her brother with distaste. "Oh, Valar! I wonder what more ill news he has for me?" 

Eowyn turned to face her friend and smiled. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Gwenneth sighed, her eyes glued to her brother. "No…I think I will be fine. I have learned how to deal with him. But you are most kind in your offering," she said before she then turned to face her young friend. "I will meet you later?"

"Yes!" was Eowyn's reply. She gave Gwenneth a last hug and left her standing alone to wait for Aragorn.

When Aragorn reached his sister, the look of distrust was covering her face. "So tell me brother…what ill news do you carry today?" was her cruel greeting.

"Let us go inside," he said, motioning to her tent.

Gwenneth gazed at him with confusion. "Sure," she replied softly. They entered the tent and Gwenneth sat and looked up at him. "Now tell me, what is so secretive that we had to come in here?"

Aragorn drew in a deep breath and clasped his hands behind him. "Please…what I am about to tell you is very important and I need you to just listen to me."

"You have my attention."

The man's gaze fell to the floor as if it held all the answers. After finding none, he raised his head to stare into his sister's face. Suddenly imagines of her as a child came rushing back to him. He could feel her jumping into his arms, greeting him eagerly when he returned from a long journey. He remembered how she used to look up to him with such adoration and love! Now it had all changed. Eomer was right about one thing – almost overnight she had grown from a child into a woman. But not into the woman Eomer wanted. No…she was a woman with her own thoughts and a strong will and for these things Aragorn admired her immensely. Yes, she had definitely changed and things between them would never be the same again. Aragorn could not decide if that was a good thing or not.

"I know that I have made some unfair decisions concerning your welfare," he finally spoke. "But my intentions were good." He paused for a moment to see her reaction and then continued. "I know that you do not love him…I know you are in love with another. An elf."

Gwenneth gasped with horror. All color washed from her face as she sat in shock, staring at her brother. It took her a few moments to speak again. "You…you…know about…Legolas?" she whispered before she hung her head to wait for the wrath that was sure to follow. But oddly enough, only Aragorn's gentle voice came.

"Yes. I saw you early this morning with him." Aragorn waited for Gwenneth to deny it and protest that it was not so. But she seemed willing to confess. "I can not say that I am pleased about your behavior. I would much rather have you with Eomer. But ultimately I would rather have you happy, and if the elf gives it to you…well then who am I to stop it?"

Gwenneth met is gaze, speechless. Never would she have expected these words to fall from her brother's mouth. 

But…there still seemed to be a strain in his words. "Legolas and I have a past and I do not know if that will ever change. I…on my part will do my best to suppress it for you, of course," he explained. "But I am afraid that the damage is done with Eomer."

"How? What do you mean?"

"I just spoke to him. I wanted to make it right again. I asked him to call off the courtship," he stated softly and let his gaze drop to the ground. "But he would not hear of it! I am sorry Gwenneth; I cannot stop what I have started. Please forgive me," he added. A few moments later he turned to leave, not expectant of an answer.

"Aragorn!" she called to him before he reached the exit. He paused at her intrusion. "I forgive you," was her simple statement. The man paused for a moment, and then strode out. After he left, Gwenneth sat in silence for a long moment. She had never felt so much anger as she felt right now for Eomer. If he would only listen to Aragorn, then maybe she and Legolas would not have to run off in the middle of the night like thieves! Everything could be different.

The day was quite warm and therefore Gwenneth chose to wear a simple white cotton dress that hung slightly off her shoulders. And since Eomer insisted for her to wear her hair up, she decided to leave it loose. She would not go out of her way to please that man! But she was still quite willing to go to the tournaments, if only to see Legolas. Even though she knew that she would not be able to publicly support him, she would do so in her heart.

Eowyn met her at the entrance of her tent and together they stood in the hot sun, waiting for their escorts to arrive. Soon Eomer and Faramir happily greeted the two young ladies. Her blood boiled when Eomer latched onto her and would not let her go. It took all her will power not to pull away from him. She detested everything that he was! She had to get away from this man! 

"Eomer…I think we need to talk. Alone!" she spat, staring coldly into his eyes.

"As you wish," Eomer graciously said and then followed Gwenneth into her tent. "What is of such importance, my love?" he asked when they were finally inside. He already knew that Aragorn had already spoken to her. There was no way he was going to end their courtship - not for Gwenneth, nor for Aragorn. He would have her, no matter what.

Finding great courage and will within herself, Gwennth turned sharply to face the man she had known all her life and who had suddenly become a complete stranger. "I know that Aragorn has asked you to call off the courtship," she stated.

"Yes, he has. But we decided that it would be better for it to go on and for us to marry as soon as we return to Minas Tirith," he replied rather coldly while he approached her and ran his hand through her long mane, taking in the soft texture. "He gave me his word and he knows now that it is not wise for him to go back on that," he added with a calm tone.

'What a snake!' she thought as she glared at him with burning anger. Why was he being so stubborn? This could all end if he would just understand that she would never love him! "But I do not love you! And I never will! Why can you not understand?" she seethed through her teeth. "My heart belongs to another," she said, turning away from him. "Please accept that and let it go!"

Eomer's anger finally erupted as he grabbed the girl's arms forcefully and pulled her to himself. She tried to free herself but his hands were like a vice. She could feel his hot breath on her face and see the dancing flames of rage in his eyes. "No! I will never accept that. You brother tried to go back on his word and I did not give in to him! What makes you thing that I would give in to you?" he asked, his tone almost evil. "You are mine. And no one will stand in the way! Not you, nor the soon to be King!" Eomer's face was red with fury; his eyes bore into Gwenneth like a branding iron digging into the skin of an animal. "And if I were you, I would forget about this other man, or he will die by my hand. I promise you that, Gwenneth!"

Gwenneth's anger was quickly replaced by the fear that welled up within her. She suddenly feared for her own life, as his grip grew stronger and more forceful. Her body began to tremble. He was showing her a side of him she never knew existed, and now after seeing it, she never wanted to glimpse it again. He had made it clear that he was not willing to stop for anything and the fear for herself now expanded to include the fear for the life of her beloved Legolas and perhaps even Aragorn's, too. Any doubts she had about leaving with Legolas faded away at that very moment. She lowered her gaze, knowing what she had to do. "Very well…but know this: I will never love you," was her soft whisper of a reply. 

"In time you will," he said and pushed her back a few steps when he finally released her. Gwenneth didn't have the words to say as suddenly she felt like a child and a coward before him. "Good. Now, if you have nothing more to say, I don't want to be late," he added and placed her hand into his arm as he pulled her along. Gwenneth submitted to him and followed him obediently. 

Love. What a simple word! One solitary syllable that rolled off the tongues of so many so easily. Like saying "mother" or "father" for the thousandth time - it is such an easy utterance. It is a word that could heal a broken heart and find a lost soul. But at the same time that same word could destroy that very heart or soul in the blink of an eye. A word used so often and so leisurely that most knew not the true power of it.

Unfortunately Eomer would never know the meaning of the word. He would only know what he was told. He would empty onto her all the feelings and emotions that he believed to be love. Deep down inside he believed that he could make her love him. But sadly he was mistaken, because one never knows when love will strike or envelope someone. And it would not strike Gwennth's heart - at least not for Eomer. For she would never return his feelings and his heart would be hollow for all times.

Walking with Gwenneth's arm in his made him feel invincible. His blonde hair furled in the breeze as it surrounded his strong chiseled face. His eyes were intense with passion and conviction. Eomer held his head high as if to show off the women on his arm. No man -or elf, for that matter- was going to make him look like a fool in the eyes of his lady! No…not this day. This was his day and nothing was going to stand in his way.

As they approached the tournament grounds a crowd of humans, elves, dwarfs and even hobbits surrounded them on the field. The past few days had proven to be successful indeed, for only a few days ago this same field would have been divided. But now the races mingled freely and without care. 

When they arrived Gwenneth discretely searched the throng for Legolas. But instead of him, the first person she saw was her brother talking and laughing with a woman whose back was turned to her. She struggled to see the face of this mystery lady, but failed and succeeded to find out. She glanced at Eomer, forcing a smile on her lips. "I would like to talk to my brother." 

Eomer's brow furrowed as he looked back in confusion. "Why would you want to speak to him?" he asked, his tone nervous. He felt afraid that she would tell him that he had threatened her.

Gwenneth, still upset about what had happened earlier, tried to choose her words wisely, but her sharp tongue took over. "He is my brother and I would like to talk to him," she replied, at the same time wondering why she had to remind him of that fact. "Do not worry, I will not speak of our conversation."

"Then…I shall come with you!" he added, staring into her blue depths.

"Don't be foolish! I can talk to him without your presence," Gwenneth replied, feeling braver. She pulled her arm from his and swiftly strode to Aragorn and the mystery woman. As she neared, she observed her brother behaving rather strange. It reminded her of how she felt and acted when she was with Legolas. A moment later Aragorn looked up to see his sister approaching them. A wide smile graced his rugged face. And then the woman turned to face Gwenneth. 

Her steps briefly came to a pause. Upon realizing it was no other than the lovely Arwen, Gwenneth's mouth stretched into a wide grin. 'Maybe Aragorn and I have something in common,' she thought to herself as her feet began to move again. When she reached the couple she looked at them with approval. "I saw you from afar and I was wondering who could make you smile like this," she spoke to Aragorn. Then her eyes wandered to the elf and a wicked smile graced her lips. "Lady Arwen, this is the most pleasant surprise of all! To see my brother so involved and taken with you warms my heart and gives me hope that he might actually be willing to change."

Aragorn gave Gwenneth a soft chuckle. "Indeed…I HAVE changed! And since you two have already made each other acquaintance, I will leave you to talk while I go and sign up for the tournaments."  With that he took hold of Arwen's delicate hand, placed a soft but lingering kiss upon it, and disappeared into the crowd.

"So is everything prepared for tonight?" Arwen asked when she was sure that Aragorn was far enough and could not overhear their words.

"Yes. But I am a little apprehensive. I mean not about leaving with Legolas, but about Aragorn." She paused to look in his direction and she noticed the bright smile on his face. "I…I feel guilty almost. Did you know that he went to Eomer and tried to put an end to this farce of a courtship?"

"He did?" Arwen asked in surprise. "He told me that he would, but I was not certain."

"He did. But Eomer will not change his mind," explained Gwenneth, too afraid to tell her about the rage that Eomer had shown. "That is why I know that I must leave with Legolas tonight," she added and glanced over her shoulder at Eomer who was watching her intently. "But I still wonder if Aragorn would understand if I told him the truth about our plan?"

"That is something that I cannot tell. It is something that you must decide, for you alone must trust what his reaction will be," she said in her familiar deep voice.

Gwenneth sighed. "Yes, I wish I could trust my instincts and tell him, but I am too afraid it would enrage him. Alas, I must keep it hidden and hope that one day he will forgive me."

"I am sure that when all calms down, he will understand and forgive you in your decision," Arwen replied.

Gwenneth smiled wearily "I can only hope my friend."

Just then she felt an arm snake around her waist. Thinking that it was Legolas, she turned with excitement and felt a punch of disappointment when she saw Eomer instead. 

Gwenneth forced a smile. "Eomer! I thought you were busy getting ready for the games?"

"I was, but I wanted to make sure of your safety."

"I am fine," she spat with annoyance. "What could possibly happen to me here with you and Aragorn to watch over me?" The words had barely left her lips when her body lurched forward as something or someone pushed into her from behind. Eomer was swift and kept her from falling over. Instantly they both turned around to see who or what had caused such a fuss.

Gwenneth's eyes were full of anger and confusion, but when she saw the most magnificent creature standing in front of her, the annoyance she was feeling drifted away. She wanted to smile and jump into his arms, but was reminded that that was not possible when the strong arm around her waist pulled her tighter against Eomer's body. 

"Pardon me, my lady, I did not see you there," said Legolas as his gaze locked with hers and his beautiful mouth curled into a brilliant smile. He nodded his head slightly and bowed deeply. 

Eomer was not overjoyed to see that is was Legolas who had almost knocked Gwenneth to the ground. He glared at the elf, clenching his free hand into a tight fist. Eomer took a few steps towards the elf coming within inches of him. Eomer could feel the anger beginning to boil within him.

Seeing Eomer's anger only amused Legolas. His eyes never left Gwenneth's. "I want to congratulate you on your bonding, Eomer. She is very lovely," he quickly said before Eomer could start his tirade. "I am sure she will make a wonderful wife," he added as his intense blue eyes meet Eomer's cold stare.

The rage was evident in Eomer's crimson face. "I do not know how to take that, coming from you!" he spat. "But I think it would be wise of you watch where you are going from now on!" 

Legolas looked at Gwenneth and once again smiled and bowed his head. Then he turned back to Eomer and repeated the gesture. "No harm done. Forgive me, I will remember your wise words," was his sarcastic reply. Then the elf turned and walked away into the crowd.

A churning, almost like a dancing tornado could be felt inside of Gwenneth's stomach as she watched the tense moments that unfolded in front of her. When Legolas left, she let out a sigh of relief, realizing that nothing more was to come of the situation. At least not this time. 

"Are you well?" asked Eomer.

The young princess looked up with confusion. "It was an accident Eomer, nothing more. I am sure master elf meant no harm by it. I think you were a bit hasty with your words," she scolded. Not waiting for an answer, she abruptly turned to Arwen.

The blonde man just stared at her back for a moment. As he studied her, her wavy black hair flew in the breeze, reminding him of a bird gliding on the wind. When he finally came out of his shock, his temper flared at her comment. He grabbed the young girl's arm and flung her around to face his anger. "It will do you well to know your place, young one, and never raise your voice to me in that manner again!" he said with red fury, his eyes boring into hers.

"Or what?" came a cold stern voice from behind him. Eomer's color faded from his face as he slowly turned to face Aragorn, who was standing directly behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and a cold stare that chilled Eomers blood. "I would like an answer," Aragorn said most calmly.

The two men stared relentlessly at each other. "She is still young and she needs to know how to conduct herself with her husband," stated Eomer finally.

Aragorn moved to Gwenneth's side and smiled before turning back to the other man. "I am sure she knows what is proper and what is not, and it will not happen again," he said, more like a threat to Eomer than an explanation. "Do I make myself clear?"

Eomer nodded in agreement, "Yes, my Lord…crystal clear."

Satisfied with Eomer's answer, he looked at Arwen and then took her hand in his. "Come, the games are about to begin," he stated and guided the elf through the crowd to the sets.

Gwenneth remained behind, her mouth wide open. She could not believe that this was the same Aragorn from just a day earlier! He was a changed man indeed. Maybe he would understand, after all. And hopefully no more ill feelings would bloom this day. 

But…it was early yet.


	14. A Storm Grows

I am truly this took so long. I hope everyone hasn't forgotten about me, and this little story. I am determined to finish it on way or another so please continue to hang with me for a little while longer. So without further delay here is the next chapter. I hope everyone will enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A Storm Grows  
  
Gwenneth was still in a state of shock as she walked through the crowd towards the setting area. Her head was so in the clouds that she did not notice the hand that forcefully grasped her arm and pulled her off her intended path and behind a big tent that was used to house the barrels of ale. Which, by the way, was jammed packed will dwarves and hobbits that were already drinking more than what they should have been this early in the afternoon.   
  
"Wha....!Let....me....g!!! She gasped loudly. Her hands balled into fists as she started to pound on her would be assailant, and then suddenly stopped, when she heard the silken laughter coming from the unknown enforcer behind her. She looked up to meet his eyes and started to laugh as well. "Legolas! What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?"   
  
"Out of my mind in love," he answered quickly and then started to place tiny kisses on her neck and throat.   
  
"I have never known elves to be crazy, but you have shown me you are as bad as these drunken hobbits and dwarves," she said with laughter in her voice.   
  
"Ah...but my intoxication comes from you, not the ale!" he quickly added.   
  
"You are incorrigible!" she laughed as she tried to push him away, to no avail. "Someone will see us"   
  
Legolas finally stopped and looked up into eyes that mirrored his. "Let them! I want the whole world to know that we are together!" he said with a wide gesture of his hand. "What can they possible do to me?"   
  
"Eomer would have your head and then mine just for spite," she warned. "Then I would die a happy elf and we can be together in death," countered the elf.   
  
"But I want to be with you in life first. A very long life," Gwenneth protested. "I want you to show me all the things that you promised to show me and to live a very long life by your side."   
  
A brilliantly bright smiled graced the majestic elf's face. "Yes you are right. I, too, want the same things that you want. It will all be better once we reach Mirkwood. We will start anew, away from all the forces against us."   
  
"It will be our first adventure together! I am most excited about the whole trip, but yet I am scared, too. I will be leaving everything," she bowed her head in silence.   
  
"Gwenneth?" he breathed as he cupped her face in his hands and raised it to look at him. Suddenly she looked so sad and lost. At that moment he could not have been more in love with her. She was like a fragile flower and he would do anything to protect her. "There is no need for worry, I will take care of you," he softly said and brushed away a piece of hair that fell lightly over her face. "In time I am sure that we will be able to return to your home. Surely your family will understand and welcome your decision."   
  
"Oh Legolas...I can only hope that they do. I do not wish to lose them forever. They are my family," she stated, on the verge of tears.   
  
"Do you wish to stay?" he asked with a cautious tone. He only wanted to make sure that she was ready. He would never have her do anything that she was not comfortable about.   
  
Gwenneth looked down and then back up into his eyes. There she saw her love, her safety, and her future. She felt a peace wash over her and she was sure of her actions. "No...I want to go with you. It is the only way."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes. I want to be with you," she assured him.   
  
Legolas' long fingers grazed across her check to nestle in her soft black hair. "You show the courage of a hundred men. You inspire me more and more every time we are together. Today I will win this tournament and it will all be for you, but the victory will be nothing compared to the love I feel for you. Without you this win would be empty but because of your love it will be the sweetest of victories and it is yours,'' he said as he dropped to one knee in front of her.   
  
Gwenneth closed her eyes and laughed softly to herself. Just when she thought that nothing else could shock her this day, he proved her wrong. Here she stood with an elf kneeling in front of her. What would her brother think if he saw this? What would anyone think? But none of that mattered. Legolas was her life now. She laid her hands on his head ever so softly and pulled it closer to her body. She then bent down to place a light kiss on the top of his hair before she guided him to his feet. "I am honored to know that you will win for me," she stated when he was again on his two feet, facing her.   
  
Legolas brought his lips to hers and kissed her. At first it was a soft, delicate kiss, but then the tide turned and the kiss changed into a hot, searing one. Finally the elf pulled away and left out a soft groan. "We best part before I am again unable to control myself." He kissed her once more. "Till we meet again my love." The Prince bowed slightly to her, turned and headed back out into the crowd, and finally disappeared.   
  
Gwenneth stood for a moment, trying to collect her wits. So much had happened today! Already she highly doubted if she could handle any more surprises this day. The young girl chuckled at herself, and turned to find Eowyn who was most likely going out of her mind with worry wondering where she was. She made her way through the crowd with ease as she searched for her friend. Then upon seeing her, she waved her hand in the air. "Eowyn!"   
  
The young blonde noticed Gwenneth coming towards her and shook her head in disgust. "Where have you been? I was getting ready to send a search party out for you," she said as she started to walk towards her companion. "The games are about to begin."   
  
"Oh, I am sorry, I was unexpectedly delayed," Gwenneth explained when she finally met up with Eowyn.   
  
Eowyn gave her friend a strange look. She knew her friend better then Gwenneth knew herself. It took just one look and Eowyn knew exactly what had detained the young girl. With the realization came a hearty laugh. "Is that what they call it these days?" she asked coyly.   
  
"What?! Eowyn, I have no idea what you are talking about," Gwenneth stated boldly, trying to play the sly fox.   
  
"Hmmm...maybe you do not, but I am sure a certain elf might know all too well."   
  
The look of shock washed over the princess' face. She would certainly miss this kind of banter that she and Eowyn shared ever since they were children. "I swear I am surrounded by servants of Sauron today," she said in retaliation.   
  
"Hah! Sauron's servants, I am sure, would be much kinder," was the blonde's response. Then she took Gwenneth by the hand and started to pull her away. "Come, the games are about to start and I have found a nice tree so we can sit under and watch."   
  
Gwenneth suddenly stopped and caused Eowyn to be pulled back sharply. Eowyn turned to face the girl once more. "What is wrong?"   
  
"It's...it's just....I am going to miss this. I am going to be lost without you. I..."   
  
"No, not today," Eowyn interrupted. "No sadness today. Today is our day. I want our last day together to be full of joy. So stop this nonsense right this moment! I will not have it, you hear?!"   
  
Gwenneth nodded in agreement. "Good!" Ewoyn said sharply, "Now let's go sit." She took her friends hand and began to lead her away again.   
  
The air was perfectly still. Not a sound could be heard. Even the birds nesting in the nearby trees seemed to sense the importance of this moment and stilled their songs. Legolas' held his breath as he eyed his target. It all came down to this one last shot. If his arrow pierced the center of the target he would be the winner of the event and have two wins for the day. This meant he would meet the winner of the other two events. The two would then battle with blades to decide the winner of the entire tournament. And that opponent would be none other then Legolas' new rival...Eomer. So to say that this shot meant the world was an understatement.   
  
The elf's fingers gently glided over the shaft of the arrow as he slowly fitted it to the bowstring. He drew in a deep breath as he pulled back the string. Instinct told him that he had just the right amount of tension on the bow. The arrow would go were he wanted it to. Now all he had to do was let it go. He took one last deep breath and then slowly let it out. His last thought was of her as his fingers let go of the string and the arrow launched into the air. A soft whiz could be heard as it sliced through the still air towards the target.  
  
In Legolas' eyes a thousand years seemed to pass in that single moment as he watched the arrow's flight to the target. A soft thud could be heard as the projectile hit the mark. Then in a split second the wait was over and the crowd cheered heartily as the arrow landed dead center of the target and made him the victor of the competition.   
  
The elf slowly relaxed and breathed a small sigh of relieve as he just stood there, still looking down the range towards the ending results. Then suddenly all of his friends gathered around him to convey their congratulations. Legolas smiled back in appreciation, but somehow his friend's words meant little. The only praise he wanted was from Gwenneth, and for that he would have to wait. Still he wished that she could be with him at that very moment.   
  
Finally the crowd around him dispersed and again he was alone. Legolas looked down at the bow that was still in his hands. He studied the fine detail in the wood that his ancestors had done many years before him. 'One day this will belong to my sons...mine and Gwenneth's', he thought to himself.   
  
He raised his eyes to look into the crowd, to see if he could at least catch a glimpse of her. He looked up and down and finally he spotted her and his heart began to race just a little faster. She was with a crowd of people, laughing at someone's comment. Her eyes glistened in the bright sunlight. She took his breath away. But then the man beside her, which Legolas saw was Eomer, turned and took her by the arm, pulled her close and placed a kiss on her check. Gwenneth hesitated and finally smiled up at him.   
  
Even though Legolas knew it was all for show, just seeing him kiss her made his soul ache. It took all of his will to keep him from storming over to where the two were and taking her away right there and then. But this battle would be settled soon enough - either on the field or in the morning when Eomer realized that Gwenneth had ran off with an elf.   
  
With much disgust Legolas returned his attention back to the weapon in his hand. He sighed deeply and then turned to retrieve his arrows, but not before turning once more to get one last glimpse of her. Finally being satisfied, he continued his task.   
  
The elf reached the targets and started to inspect the arrows for any defaults, then returned them to his quiver. When he finally reached the last one, which was the winning shot, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking that it was another one of his comrades coming to congratulate him, he turned with a greeting smile. But that smile quickly faded away when he saw Aragorn standing in front of him, and instinctively, in the blink of an eye, he drew his dagger from his boot and held it inches away from his enemy.   
  
Neither of them moved, both waiting for the other to begin the verbal insults. In the past the harsh and searing words were followed by physical assault, which mostly neither ended up winning. This time it was different. No words came from either side. The tension that was usually between them was not as pronounced as it had been in the past.   
  
Even though clearly things had changed, Legolas still saw the woman that stood between them every time he looked Aragorn in the eye. He could not blame Aragorn for feeling the way he did - in fact he felt the same pain. And he knew if circumstances were reversed, he would have the same hateful feelings towards him. Still he was an elf and he could not and would not back down from a fight, even though he knew it was pointless. It was simply a matter of pride. He also believed that was the same reason Aragorn tormented him. Pride.  
  
Now standing here in front of the man, the pain felt almost faded. He no longer wanted to fight Aragorn. Pride was not a factor anymore.   
  
Aragorn quickly raised his hands showing that he was unarmed. "Legolas! I have not come to fight," Aragorn pleaded. "We need to put our past behind us."   
  
The Prince had spent many days walking in the meadows and forest around Mirkwood, and had become quite accustomed to the ways of the animals that were ever present. He would sit for hours, watching their behavior. Many hours he would study a hawk floating effortlessly in the clear blue sky. Seeing how it circled and swooped down many times to get closer looks, but never actually stroke. How it was patient and waited until its prey felt comfortable and at ease. At that very instant the bird would strike - and strike hard. Now standing here with Aragorn, this came to his mind. Was he the prey and Aragron the hawk?   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked the cautious elf, still not willing to let his blades down.   
  
"Look... Legolas... I can imagine this would make you leery, but I want us to put the past behind us and move on," Aragorn tried to explain, hoping that the uneasy elf would lower his weapons.   
  
"How do I know that this is not a trick of some kind?"   
  
"Gwenneth," was all that needed to be uttered before Legolas finally lowered his weapons. The young Prince's heart raced at the sound of her name.   
  
"What did you say?" he asked after a long moment of silence, so he could control his emotions.   
  
Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief when the elf's hand fell. He was beginning to think that Legolas was going to have his head right there at that moment. "Look...I know about you and Gwenneth..." he started.   
  
"You? You know? How!?" Legolas interrupted.   
  
"I saw you together this morning."   
  
The elf took a few paces back and again brought his blades up, certain that the fight was coming next. He knew that there was no way Aragorn would let it continue, but he was willing to fight. He would fight to his death for her if necessary.   
  
Just as quick as Legolas wielded his blades, Aragorn's arms flew up in defense. "No...Legolas I am not here to fight. You must believe me. I come in peace."   
  
"You are not here to stop me from being with your sister?" asked the blonde, not willing to back down just yet.   
  
That last question made Aragorn's stomach wrench inside. He realized at that moment what a fool he had been all those years. Just the thought of how narrow- minded he had been made him terribly sick and sad at the same time. How could he have lowered himself to such a level as to make him feel like a disgusting orc? Now he knew that he so desperately wanted...no... needed to change it all.   
  
"No!" he said, vehemently shaking his head. "I have no intention of stopping you. I want her to be happy and if happiness is what she finds with you, then so be it. On the other hand, I cannot speak for Eomer, who I am sure you know will have your head if he finds out."   
  
Legolas let out a deep sigh and once more lowered his arms. He sheathed his weapons and placed his hands on his hips, his gaze locked to the ground. So this was it - Aragorn was not here for himself, but for Eomer. "I see. And I imagine you have already told him and you are here to give your condolences," was his condescending response.   
  
"You are a stubborn elf!" Aragorn spat, trying to control his temper. "You cannot see that I want to make amends for out bitter battles? I have come unarmed. Surely you can see this!" He held open his coat to reveal that he carried no weapons.   
  
Legolas smiled broadly and shock his head. He could definitely see that he was unarmed. This was still very queer to the elf. "We have been mortal enemies for so long, it is quite strange for me to accept that you want to be...shall I say it...'friends'?"   
  
"I can see why you would have those feelings, but the truth is, I realize now that it was not you I should have been fighting" Aragorn explained. "It was her. The anger I felt should have been to her." A weight lifted off his soul as he spoke the words. "Arwen told me your story. Now I know that the evil temptress betrayed you, as she did me."   
  
Legolas could see that he was telling the truth and all at once he felt sorry for the man. They had both suffered needlessly. He realized they had more in common then he ever imagined. "I believe now she was an agent of Sauron," he added, trying to lighten up the mood.   
  
Aragorn gave a crooked smile. "I believe you are right," he replied. "I do not blame you anymore. I have no reason to harbor any ill feelings toward you."   
  
"And you expect me to forget everything just like that?"   
  
"I know it will be hard, but yes, I am asking you to forget."   
  
Legolas remembered Gwenneth's pained look on her face when she talked about her family and how she would miss them. This would be a way the he could ease some her fears. For her sake he hoped that her brother was now telling the truth. "You must know that I am only doing this for Gwenneth, not to heal your guilty conscience. Therefore if you are willing to give me your word that our feud is no more...then I will accept."   
  
The future King bowed deeply to the elf and then rose to meet Legolas' eyes. He was unwavering as he spoke. "I give you my word." Aragorn then extended his hand to the Prince.   
  
Legolas took Aragorn's hand in a firm shake, sealing their new peace. Everything has a beginning and an end, and finally their battle that neither thought would ever cease, was now over. No longer would the war between the races rage on. The two warriors were now at peace, as would be all of Middle Earth, if only for a little while.   
  
Aragorn then nodded and walked silently away while Legolas finished collecting his arrows. The elf turned to look at the crowd that was still milling about, and behold, there was his love, standing in the distance. She had been watching the whole confrontation from afar and now stood with a brilliant smile one her beautiful face. They held each other's stare for a brief moment, until Eomer came to stand beside her. Legolas could see him whispering something into her ear before he turned and looked at Legolas. The man's eyes burned with fire as he gently took the princess by the arm and guided her away 'Yes,' the elf thought to himself, 'Haldir has been right. Many good things did happen this week.'   
  
Like a lion pacing back and forth in a den, Eomer paced in his tent, his anger growing with each step he took. That elf! That damn elf! Eomer had paid particular attention to the way Gwenneth had watched him in every event that afternoon, and now it was all coming together in his mind. He could see by the way she observed that disgusting being that she was in love with him. Aragorn had warned him earlier that her heart belonged to another, but never in a million years did he ever expect it to be an elf! With every revelation his anger was burning hotter and more intense - like a blacksmith's fire.  
  
The whole ordeal with Aragorn earlier that morning was also fueling the fire. This future king was not the man he thought he was. He had always thought that Aragorn was a man of truth and honor and would sacrifice all for a friend, but the man had proven him wrong. An honorable friend would never go back on his word like this, and on something as important as a marriage! And now he highly doubted that his friend would stand behind him when he stood up to the elf and lay claim on what was rightfully his - Gwenneth. A gigantic strain was now present on their so-called friendship. Eomer was not going to back down, no matter what, and he today in the battle arena when he faced his nemesis he would prove that he, Eomer, was that thorn in the mighty lion's paw. Unlike the tales, in which the mouse removes the thorn from the lions paw, no mouse would remove this one. No...this lion would take care of the splinter himself. The lion was hungry and needed to feed. 


	15. Storm

Please forgive me for my lack of updates. But everyone should be glad to know that I have the next chapter 95% done and it will not be that long between updates this time. My muse returned to me in a flash this past week after attending the Pittsburgh Symphony's Lord of the Rings concert. It was such an amazing event. Howard Shore is such a wonderful conductor and it was a joy to watch him at his finest. So thanks to Howard I am able to update. I would also like to thank all of you that and written me. It is definitely and inspiration to read your emails. Sorry I was not able to respond to each one but I will do so next time. Thank you once again and enjoy.

Chapter 15

Storm

Tucked away in the little white canvas tent, Gwenneth sat on her tiny makeshift bed. So far the day's events had been so overwhelming to her, that they seemed somehow surreal. Even though she knew not what her brother and her lover talked about, just seeing them shaking hands was joy enough. One thing was definite though - this past week she had learned that elves were an amazing race. One took her heart - which was a willing act on her behalf, to begin with. But the most intriguing of all was Arwen. How she managed to soften her brother's cold hard heart would always remain a mystery to Gwenneth. The change in the man was most dramatic! In short period of time Aragorn had gone from one extreme to another, which was hard to do, but not impossible. She had to remember to thank Arwen for her intervention and guidance.

Gwenneth let her body fall to the bed. She sighed deeply and studied the roof of the shelter. She had learned much about the elves in such a short time and to know that soon she would be living amongst them was most exciting for the young girl. All her life she had been so sheltered that none of this seemed real now. Soon, however, it would all become reality. Still one thing was heavily on her mind...this battle between Legolas and Eomer.

She was not sure if Eomer had figured something was amiss. Something inside kept telling her that he did know. He probably guessed that she did not have fond feelings for him. But even Aragorn could not convince the stubborn mule that she was in love with another. For Eomer, nothing had changed - he continued to cling to her like a new leaf to a tree. The way he seemed to posses her was quite frightening to Gwenneth, to say the least. She had a terrible feeling that something vile would happen later that day during the last competition. She had hoped that the two would do nothing foolish there in the company of so many onlookers.

If she could get to send a message to Legolas before the fight, he wouldn't do anything rash. He loved her too much, and she knew that. Eomer, on the other hand, would not hold back. She could plead with him till she was dizzy from lack of air and still the result would be the same. Eomer thought he was in love with her, but she knew that what he felt was the wrong emotion. In fact, it was hard to even classify his feelings for her as an emotion at all. His passion for her was more like greed then anything else. She would be just another feather in his cap if she stayed with him, and she would not let that happen to herself.

The only thing she knew for certain was that she was definitely in love with Legolas. It was not the fact that he loved her. Sure, she liked the idea of being loved by someone, but loving someone was a whole new experience to her and it was definitely intoxicating. Words could scarcely describe what it felt like. He was all she could think about. She would close her eyes and see him in her mind, and even the slightest touch, the tiniest contact would send her body and mind into total rapture. She was sure that no other man would ever make her feel like that again and she would not give it up now.

Gwenneth sighed to herself as she pulled her weary body up from the cot. Eomer wanted her to stop by his tent before the event to be an "inspiration" for him. Just the thought of that made her skin crawl. She decided that she would conveniently forget to stop by his tent. Maybe instead she would again accidentally run into to Legolas. The young girl had to smile to herself as she the wicked thought crossed through her mind.

Suddenly the tent was flooded with warm light as Eowyn pulled back the flap and looked in on her startled friend. She then let out a long, deep sigh. "There you are! I have been looking all over for you! Why are you hiding out in here when it is such a lovely day?"

Gwenneth smiled wearily at her friend. "I was just thinking and I wanted some solitude."

"It is anything I can help with?"

"Nay...unless you can get a message to Legolas to warn him that Eomer might do something terribly uncalled for," Gwenneth stated.

"Are you sure? How do you know that he will do something wrong?"

"I believe he realized that it is Legolas that my heart belongs to."

"How can you be certain?"

"I can not. But just call it intuition. I know he saw Legolas and Aragorn talking earlier and becoming quit chummy. He has also seen the way I look at him when he is around. A fool would have realized it by now."

"Maybe you are looking into this too deeply. I mean he did not tell you that he knew, did he?"

"No, but..."

"You don't know for certain, so there is nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything will be fine. Eomer might be stubborn, but he would never do anything stupid in front of everyone."

"I hope you are right."

"Believe me, so do I!" Eowyn stated. "Now, no more needless worrying! Come...let us go. It is soon time for the final event."

The young princess smiled back at her friend. Her heart yearned to take her friend with her, but she knew that it would almost be impossible. It would be dangerous enough for her and Legolas - much less to ask Eowyn to willingly put herself in danger, too, just for her. No, this would be her own way to gain her freedom. Freedom that she would never have with Eomer.

Gwenneth smiled at her friend as she turned to take one last look at herself in the looking glass. Satisfied with was greeted her, she turned and left the security of her tent. When she reached Eowyn, she looped her arm with hers and just like all the other times they were together, they pranced happily away with each other, laughing and giggling like best friends do.

Haldir strolled up to Legolas who was peacefully meditating in a grove of trees at the edge of the elven encampment. The tall elf looked down on his friend and laughed softly as to alert the prince of his presence. Legolas lazily opened one eye to look at the intruder, and then closed it just as quickly. "There was no need to state your presence, I sensed you before you knew where I was, my friend."

"Yes, it seems that I will never be able to best the mighty Legolas, no matter what I do," was Haldir's sarcastic return. "I came to tell you that Lord Elrond has just arrived and he is asking your whereabouts. I believe he wants council with you."

After a few moments Legolas reluctantly sighed and opened his eyes to look fully upon the elf that loomed above him. He leisurely pulled himself into a standing position and brushed off the debris that was hanging on him, so that he would look presentable to Lord Elrond. "I guess I should not keep the Master waiting then, should I?" he stated as he started to walk in the direction of the camp, leaving Haldir to catch up.

"Are you ready to engage in battle with that barbarian Eomer?" asked Haldir once he caught up with Legolas who was now hastily walking back to camp.

Legolas grunted. "I am as ready as I will ever be."

"Good! This man really needs to be taught a lesson!"

A half smile appeared on the prince's lips. "My only concern is winning the contest. I have no intention of harming or teaching anyone a lesson."

"But what if he tries to harm you?"

Legolas abruptly stopped his steps, which almost caused Haldir to crash into him. He turned to look at his companion. "Well, if that is the case, then yes, he will learn a lesson. But I will do everything in my control not to let such a thing occur." The elf started walking again, but suddenly stopped and turned once more to face the other elf. "Earlier I had a interesting conversation with Aragorn."

Haldir's face washed with concern. "And what was that about?"

"He wanted to be friends." The prince paused to watch the expression on his friend's face go from curiosity to concern. "After all these years he wants us to forget about our past and live in harmony."

"And what was your reply?"

"I told him yes. I, too, want to be friends, if not for my own, then for Gwenneth's sake."

Haldir rolled his eyes. "Just like that! You are willing to forget all that he has done to you and your kin! Just for a human girl?"

"Aye."

"You are worse off then I thought you to be, my friend. Already this girl has clouded your judgment...."

"No. If anything, I am seeing everything rather clearly now. It is foolish to continue like this. It is childish and I, like Aragorn, am ready to move on."

"Very well. You might be, but is everyone else? Is Eomer so ready to give you Gwenneth's hand? I think not."

Legolas took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Maybe not, but it is not his hand to give."

"It isn't? Did I not hear the announcement of their courtship? Did you not hear it? Or was I and everyone else under a spell that made us hear it?"

Legolas glared at the elf. "Yes I heard it! But Gwenneth has a mind of her own and she does not belong to him. She doesn't belong to me, either, for that matter, but she does chose to be with me. Not with Eomer."

"That is why I am asking if he, too, is willing to let the past rest. I do not believe that he will give up so easily."

"Maybe not, but neither will I. There are ways around this."

"Like what? Running away in the middle of the night like some thief?" Haldir asked, his anger growing by the minute.

"Yes! If that is what it takes, then yes, that is what I will do!" he spat back at his friend.

A moment passed as the two warriors tried to compose themselves. "Look, I do not like running away, either. The Valar know that I have never run from a fight. But this is different. I...I love her, and I have never felt like this before. All the others were nothing. Gwenneth is everything," Legolas confessed.

Haldir place a firm hand on Legolas' shoulder. "That is why you need to be ready today. Do you not think that Eomer feels the same way? I think he, too, is willing to risk everything for her sake."

Legolas looked up into the sky as if it held all the answers to all of the questions of the world. "I go into this battle on friendly terms. I do not intend to harm Eomer. I will not start the fight, but if it does happen and Eomer tries to harm me, I will end the fight and he will lose."

Haldir patted the other elf's arm. "There is the warrior elf that I know and respect. Whatever you do... do not back down."

"Let us just hope that it does not come to that."

"Yes, we would not want to you to ruin your new found peace," Haldir said with a smirk. "Lord Elrond will surely be pleased to hear that you have behaved yourself these past days. I believe he expected the worst."

Legolas started walking again, but this time Haldir stayed in pace and walked along. "I believe my past will always haunt me in some way or another," he replied.

"What I like to know is why Aragorn suddenly wants to be friends."

And there it was: the question Legolas had hoped not to answer. It was not his place to tell Haldir that Arwen had been spending her time with Aragorn. Sure, Haldir had seen them talking that morning, but after speaking to Arwen he had come to the conclusion that it was nothing. Now it seems there was more to it then she had lead on. He did not know how his friend would handle the news. In his mind Legolas knew that it was best to avoid it. In the long run it would be better coming from Arwen than him.

"It is strange, really. He just realized that all of this foolishness was worthless and nobody was gaining anything by it. And when I think about it, I feel the same way. We fought for years over a woman that never really returned our love. We blamed each other when in fact we should have blamed her," Legolas said, trying to stay clear of the whole Arwen involvement.

"Well I hope it lasts. It will be nice to be able to travel Middle Earth and not have to worry about running into him or his band of merry men."

That comment made Legolas laugh. Just the thought of Eomer, Faramir and Boromir being merry men was a sight he wished he could see. "Merry men? Oh my dear friend, you surely do know how to make me laugh!"

Lord Elrond greeted the two as they reached the camp. Arwen, of course, was by his side as he gave each elf a traditional elvish salute. "Legolas... I am quit surprised to hear that you have behaved quite honorably! I must admit I was most apprehensive of letting you all come here without some guidance."

Legolas smiled at his mentor. "I would never do anything to harm the great reputation of the elves. No matter how lowly some might think of me."

"I trust that this new attitude will continue - especially today when you face Eomer in the battle arena," Elrond said, making sure it was more of a threat than a statement.

"Yes, My Lord," the prince bowed his head. "I will do my best to not tarnish our name."

"I know you will," was Elrond's last words before he turned and walked away.

As Elrond was walking away, Legolas gently took hold of Arwen's arm and pulled her to the side. Arwen looked up at him like she knew what was to come next. And in this case, she did. A sly smile appeared on her lips. "Yes Legolas, what can I do for you?" she asked almost coyly.

"As if I have to tell you! I would imagine that you already know about my conversation with Aragorn?"

The smile on her face grew. "Yes, I did hear something about that. Does it bother you that I know?"

"No," he said with a slight shake of his head. "In fact I would like to thank you."

"For?" she asked even though she knew what the answer was going to be. But something in her just wanted to her it from Legolas' own mouth. Those would be the sweetest words that she had heard in a long time.

"For explaining everything to Aragorn. For making him see that it was not I, but her, who he should blame, and for making it possible for us to move on in peace. I will always be in your debt for that," he said before he bowed his head and added with a whisper, "Thank you."

Arwen had heard it all, but she wanted to hear it more clearly. It was clear to both of them that she now held the upper hand and she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. "What were your last words? I am sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Legolas looked up and saw the wide grin on her face and began to laugh at her smugness. "Thank you!!!" he said with a much louder voice. He let her enjoy her moment, but only for a few seconds before he brought up the next question. "But didn't you tell Haldir and myself that there was nothing between the two of you?"

Arwen's complexion paled when the question was asked. Legolas could see plainly that now he had her in his clutches and it was his turn to make her squirm.

"Ah....a....we...we..."

"What?" he said as he placed the strand of hair behind his ear as if to hear her better. "We...what, Arwen?"

Clearly the princess of Rivendell was flustered and she didn't like being in this position at all. She desperately tried to gain control of her thoughts. "Obliviously I spoke too soon, before. After talking to him more I realized that he is a far cry from what I thought he was."

"Obviously."

"He is!! Look, he was willing to come and talk to you. That alone shows his character."

"I am not doubting that fact. I am interested in how you plan on telling Haldir about our new friend."

Arwen let out a long sigh. "That is something that I have mulled in my mind over and over again. I love Haldir, and for a while I even thought that it was something more, but it is not. Sadly I love him more as a friend then a lover."

"And you are afraid that Haldir will take it badly?"

"Yes."

The two were silent for a moment as they both searched for an answer to the question. It was a very similar situation with Eomer. The women that Haldir and Eomer where in love with, were not in love with them. Legolas knew how Eomer was going to react when or if he found out about Gwenneth and Legolas. But Haldir was his friend and unlike Eomer, he actually cared about the other elf's feelings and what this might do to him. He silently prayed to the Valar that Haldir would understand and let Arwen and Aragorn be.

"I want to think that he has learned something this week, but I just do not know what he will do," said Legolas. "Do you want me to say something to him?"

Arwen looked deep into her friend's eyes and saw that he would indeed help her if she asked for it, but she knew that he had too much to worry about at the moment and to add this onto his shoulders would be unjust. "No," she said as she shook her head. "This is my problem. I will deal with it."

"No, Arwen. When it is time to tell him, I will be with you. You have been such a big help to me. I want to be there for you."

Arwen could not help being moved. True enough, they were friends, but before this moment she would not have considered them close. However, right then she felt like he was the closest friend she had ever had. They finally understood one another. "Now it is my turn to thank you. It would be wise for you to be there," she said, and then added "You have changed so much, and I am glad for that." Arwen placed a light kiss on his check. "I wish you luck today and may the Valar protect you, my friend." Then she smiled and turned to walk into the encampment.

Since the event was being held in mid summer, the weather had been particularly hot and dry that whole week and that very afternoon was not different then the others. Like a hammer striking an anvil the sun was beating down on upon the dry ground. Due to the lack of rain, the grass was not quit as green as it had been earlier in the week. The flowers were not as sweet smelling, and the trees were weeping and wilted. But the heavens showed relief in sight. Off in the distance thunderheads were forming as if to whisper that something ill was coming their way.

But for now, over Hobbiton not a single cloud could be seen in the bright blue sky as the people that were gathered here for the week now filtered into the tournament grounds to watch the final event. The news of who was fighting against who had spread like a raging wildfire and there was not an empty seat to be found. It seemed like almost all of Middle Earth had gathered to witness the drama that was about to unfold. It was the first in a long time that one could see openly that all the races greeted each other with open arms and no ill will - even Men and elves.

To her dismay Gwenneth had failed to avoid Eomer. She hadn't attempted to find him, but that mattered little, because he had found her, and wouldn't let her out of his sight. If he wasn't around, he made sure the either Faramir or Boramir were there to keep her close. 'This is just how I imagined it would be if I married him,' she thought to herself when she glanced at him and he flashed a bright smile back at her. Inside, her stomach lurched at the very thought.

"This here will be all the luck I need!" she distantly heard Eomer say to a passing well- wisher as he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him. In return, she gave a polite smile like any good little wife would. And again her insides churned.

"It is time for me to leave you, my love," he whispered into her ear, his lips lingering there a little too long for her comfort. A shudder ran down her spine but it was not a pleasant one.

"Yes, my Lord. I will seek Eowyn so that we can watch together," she said to him with a fake smile on her face.

"Very good, but there is one thing I require before you leave."

Gwenneth froze. "And what might you require?"

A sadistic smile appeared on his face as he moved to loom above her. "All I need is a kiss to take into battle with me." Gwenneth clenched her eyes as his lips brushed against hers. It could hardly be a question, since he didn't wait for her answer. She did not want to hate this man, but nothing he did was really helping! "Thank you...now there is no way I can lose," he said before he loosened his grip on her and turn to walk away. He took a few steps and then quickly turned back. "Surely Legolas does not have the love of a women with him," he added and trotted off.

Confusion filled her mind as she watched him walk away from her. 'What had made him say that?' she wondered. Then like a heavy boulder falling from a cliff it hit her. Her stomach sunk and her breath evaded her. Everything around her started to spin with the realization that fell on her mind. "He knows," she said out loud to herself. Fear gripped her now. Then she turned and ran through the crowd searching for a familiar face to help her.

Gwenneth searched and searched, but she failed to find anyone. Not even Arwen or Gandalf could be found. Terror grew inside her with every moment. Then she abruptly ran into an elf with the hair that resembled her love's. Her first thought was too talk to him and see if he could help her. In fact, at the moment it was her only desperate thought. "I am sorry to bother you Master Elf, but I was wondering if you knew of the elf Legolas?"

The blonde elf eyed the young girl in front of him, letting his gaze drift from head to toe. He laughed softly to himself, amused at this coincidental collision. "Why, yes.... And you must be Gwenneth."

She looked at him with astonishment. "You know me?"

"Of course! Legolas has told me nothing but wonderful things about you," he said as he took her hand and gently placed a light kiss in the palm of her hand. "I am sorry, I am being rude. My name is Haldir. I am a good friend of Legolas."

As soon as the Princess heard that, she could finally breathe easy. The cramps that had her stomach all twisted, eased and the pain slowly faded. She let out an audible sigh, which made Haldir chuckle louder. "You seem like you are in peril. Is it something that I can be of assistance with?"

"Oh yes!" she blurted out a little too loud, causing some people around her to glance in their direction. "I need you to get a message to Legolas," she added, this time with a much softer voice.

"Well, it must be important, since you have such a terrified look in your eyes."

"It is a matter of life or death!"

Haldir felt sorry for the young girl. Eomer had had her so scared, that even he was tempted to feel fear. He reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Fear not, milady. I will help you in any way I can. You can count on me to get a message to Legolas." As soon as he said those words he could see that her fear began to reside, and she seemed to breathe easier. "Legolas will be well prepared for his opponent."

"Thank you, master elf. I have met few elves in my life, but I am finding that you are indeed a noble race," she complimented as she bowed to show her respect. "Now, if you would excuse me, I must find my place before Eomer notices that I am not were I am supposed to be."

Haldir quickly snatched her and to place one last kiss upon it. "Till we meet again, Milady."

Gwenneth blushed at his suaveness. 'Are all elves like this?' she wondered to herself while she pulled back her hand and turned to leave to find Eowyn, who was surely going out of her mind by now, wondering where Gwenneth had disappeared to.

Legolas was leisurely leaning against the white fence that encircled the battle area as he talked with Elladan and Elrohir. He had never before felt so relaxed. Everything he had ever wanted was within his grasp. He had only this one last obstacle in front of him, and then there was nothing stopping him. Or so he believed. The twins were telling him some of the stories of what had happened to them in the past week, which made him smile at their antics. Apparently some things never changed. Then he heard his name from a distance and turned to see Haldir hastily walking toward him.

"Haldir my friend, you must come and hear these stories. If I would have done half of what these two accomplished, Lord Elrond would have my hide," laughed Legolas. But when he noticed that Haldir was not sharing his enthusiasm, he abrubtly became concerned. "Is there something wrong, my friend?"

"You could say that," was the cold response.

"Tell me."

"He knows."

The elf needed no further explanation, he knew exactly who it was that Haldir was talking about. Legolas looked at the ground below his feet and sighed. "I was afraid of that, but it doesn't change anything, I will not deliberately hurt him, unless he threatens me or Gwenneth."

"But Legolas, you know what he is capable of! He will not let you win this fight, neither will he let you take the Princess," Haldir said, trying to reason with him. "He will kill you!"

Legolas meet his friend's stare. "Maybe."

Haldir was stunned at the prince's cool demeanor. The twins, too, seemed shocked at the new attitude of the warrior elf. "What are you going to do?" asked Elrohir.

"I am going to fight him in this last battle."

"But what...?"

"I will deal with it when it happens." Legolas interrupted Haldir.

Haldir put his hand on his friend's shoulder as a reassurance. "Your friends will be with you."

Legloas smiled at Haldir and the twins that were now standing behind his friend. The four of them have been through many trials together and they always were able to come out of them relatively unharmed, this one would be no different, so they told themselves. Haldir and the twins then took their leave of Legolas, for the fight was only minutes away.

The two warriors stood in the middle of the field just inches away from one another. Neither of them heard anything that Gandalf was saying to them and the crowd. One could have sworn to hear a low growl coming from both. They were the best in their own race, and now it came down to this last battle that would prove which was the best of all the races. It was all supposed to be a friendly competition, of course. However, there was no visible friendship between these two men. To them this battle was not to prove who would prevail as the bravest or strongest. No, this battle was going to be about a woman! A woman that one loved with all his being and the other only believed he did.

The tension between them was almost a solid, heavy thing. In Eomer you could see the fury and rage. His face was crimson red and his knuckles were white from his massive grip on his sword. The wind was lightly whipping hair about his face, adding to his frightening façade. Legolas, on the other hand, was showing a much more reserved attitude. While Eomer seemed to pulse with intensity, the elf was different - his stature was unwavering as he held his head high. His face showed no fear and was full of confidence -almost on the verge of cockiness- but in his eyes, one could see the icy intensity burning inside.

Gandalf at last finished his speech. It was something about peace, duty and fellowship and mattered little to the duo. The wizard softly wished the man and elf his best and turned to walk away. When he was safely out of harm's way, he whistled loudly, signaling the game to begin.

The crowd held it's collective breath as the two started to duel. The loud clanging of steal sounded like a melody being played on an instrument that was severely out of tune. It was like an intricate dance; both of them seemed to anticipate the other's move and would match it. It would soon become apparent that neither of them was going to make a mistake and give the other an advantage. Several minutes passed until Eomer grew frustrated and decided to bait Legolas into doing something foolish.

"Legolas, I am shocked! You did not congratulate me and my future wife," taunted Eomer. But Legolas heard nothing of it and continued his fencing tactics. "She will make a good wife, don't think?" he continued. Still the elf showed no emotions. Then it came to Eomer and he grinned to himself and prepared to take the upper hand in the fight. "I don't think I can wait till our wedding night to be with her. I think that I will take her after I kill you this night," he said before he took a swipe at the elf's face, slicing his check about an inch. Blood immediately flowed down the prince's face. Those words worked, but not the way Eomer was hoping. In fact they worked against him.

The elf's fury finally spilled out as he moved closer to Eomer. His left hand touched his wound and came away with blood on it. At the sight of the blood an evil grin appeared on his face. "You will never have Gwenneth. And after today, you will never again touch her!" he spat.

Eomer suddenly became afraid as he saw what he had done to Legolas. Both men suddenly pushed back to separate from one another. Eomer started to retreat more, but Legolas was having none of that as he ran and jumped at the man. The elf kicked out, knocking Eomer to the ground. Eomer scrambled to get back to his feet and was able to raise his blade just in time to block the massive force that was coming down on him.

Legolas had put all of his strength in the one blow which then caused him to lose his balance and that was all Eomer needed to now knock the elf off his feet. Eomer left no chance for the elf to recover as he started to swing his sword at the fallen elf.

Legolas held his blade over his head, trying to hold off his attacker.

Again and again metal met metal. Like a hammer driving a nail, Eomer's sword came down. "You...will...never...have...her!" he yelled in between blows.

Mind and body were lost to Eomer as he pummeled the elf below him. In front of him crouched a spent body that was nothing like the warrior that he had been just minutes ago. It was a pitiful sight, but Eomer held no pity for the elf. Never before in his life had he wanted to kill someone as much as he did right now. Images of Legolas and Gwenneth came to his mind and served to drive him to a sickening madness.

Suddenly the man stopped and looked at his opponent, then raised his sword one last time for the deathblow. He stared into Legolas' eyes as the elf's arm dropped to his side, as he could no longer ward off the attacks. He could see that Legolas had accepted his fate. In his mind Eomer knew that death would be the sweetest justice. "I will tell Gwenneth you said goodbye," Eomer hissed. He gripped his sword tighter and began to swing.

"Eomer!! Stop!!" came the voice from the crowd.

Eomer stopped his swing and looked up to see Gwenneth running onto the field, followed by Aragorn. Before Eomer could comprehend what was happening Gwenneth had reached the fallen elf and was on her knees in between the two. She looked up to him, tears welling in her eyes. "Leave him alone!" she cried as she cradled the battered and bloodied elf in her arms. "How can I be with you now, after having seen what you did? Have you not learned anything this week?!"

"Gwenneth... I was only doing it for you...I..."

"NO!! Don't speak such lies! Do you honestly think I wanted you to do this? Even if I didn't love him, I would not have wanted it."

"But I love you.... I want..."

"Love?? Is this what you call love?" she shouted as she looked down at Legolas. "No! What you did has nothing to do with love!"

Aragorn knelt down to help the fallen elf. He wrapped his arm around his waist and helped Gwenneth pull him to his feet. He threw a glance at his so-called friend. "I think you should leave us."

"Aragorn...what has gotten into the both of you?"

Aragon's eyes pierced Eomer's. "I tried to tell you before, but you would hear none of it. Now you are seeing with your own eyes that she is not in love with you and never will be. It is sad that it has come to this. You were my brother. But no more. I have nothing else to say to you," he said as he looked away in shame. "Please let my sister be, she has been through enough."

Defeated, Eomer shook his head and turned to walk away, leaving brother and sister to tend to the elf. Then he turned for one last glance at the girl. He had only tried to love her and to give her what he thought Aragorn had wanted for her. But now it was clear to him that he was not what Aragorn wanted for her and never would be. Eomer turned and walked away, the pain churning in his heart. He did not know which was worse - losing a bride or shaming his best friend.

Gwenneth and Aragorn struggled to help the elf to get some aid. "Thank you my brother," Gwenneth said, putting her free hand on Aragon's face. He smiled warmly to the young girl and continued to help Legolas off the field.


	16. Eternal Love

Eternal Love

"You my friend are one lucky elf," Haldir said as he burst into Legolas' tent. "If it wasn't for Gwenneth you would be dead right now!"

Legolas turned his head revealing a long gash on the side of his face, and although it was cleaned up, it was still a disturbing sight. His eyes bore into Haldir as he gave him an evil glance and without saying a word he turned and looked away again. It was quite clear that Legolas did not want company, but that did not stop Haldir.

"Why did you not fight back? He was going to KILL you!" Haldir asked as he walked around Legolas to look him in the eye.

Again Legolas looked away, avoiding the inquisitive stare. He sighed deeply and turned his back to him. After a few awkward moments Legolas finally spoke. "I have failed her," he breathed.

"What?"

"I HAVE FAILED HER!" he spat as his head whipped around to face his comrade. His loose hair was half-covering the angry features of his face.

Elves had always been a race full of devotion and pride and the fact that Legolas had lost the fight, showed to everyone that his love for the girl had failed and it was not as strong as he thought it was. In fact he was not the warrior that everyone thought he was. Or so he believed. It was a battle he should have won easily, but something had gone wrong and for the life of him he could not figure out what it was. The only thing he knew was that he had failed. All was lost.

He struggled to remember where exactly everything had gone wrong. He recalled Eomer speaking about Gwenneth and how she would make a good wife and other things that his memory failed to recall now, but whatever it had been, it had driven him over the edge. He had wanted to end the man's meaningless life. He had wanted to protect Gwenneth from him. But he had failed, and for that, he felt shame. He remembered hearing an angel's voice and seeing images of Gwenneth coming to him. But he saw and heard little else.

"Look, I do not think that Gwenneth feels that way. You can tell by just looking at her that she loves you no matter what you do, or in this case, don't do." Haldir tried to explain, but his assistance was not much help.

Haldir received no response from his friend. The more he stood there staring at Legolas, the angrier he got. Legolas was not the type to dwell in self-pity and it was surprising to him to see him in this state now. "Look, this is folly!!!" Haldir spat in disgust as he turned to leave. "Gwenneth is outside and she wishes to see you. What do you want me to tell her?"

It took Legolas a couple of minutes to answer his friend. "Tell her I am resting," was his curt answer.

"Very well," replied Haldir as he shook his head and left the elf to wallow in his grief.

After Haldir left Legolas did not move for what seemed like an eternity. The room around him turned dark with the setting sun, but he made no effort to light a candle. In his angst he knew what he had to do. There was now no way that he would be able to stay with Gwenneth, when he doubted himself so much. How could he love her when he hated his own existence? Finally he lit a candle and watched the shadow of the flame flickering on the canvas. Shame washed over him as he sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

He heard the flap to his tent rustling and figured it was Haldir coming to torment him further. "Haldir…why can you not just leave me be?!" he shouted into his hands.

"Because I needed to see you," came the soft voice of his lover.

Slowly he lifted his head to meet her gaze. The sight of her took his breath away. Her raven hair flowed freely over her bare shoulders and her white gown accented her slender frame. She was HIS angel, his saving grace. "Gwenneth," he whispered.

Upon hearing him speak her name she rushed over to him and knelt in front of him taking his hands in hers. "Oh, Legolas my love, I was so worried about you."

He looked into her blue eyes and suddenly he wanted to cry. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her there forever. But at the moment he truly believed that he was not strong enough emotionally. Which could not have been farther from the truth. "I am fine Gwenneth," he said, pulling his hands from hers and looking away.

A sharp gasp escaped Gwenneth when she saw the wound on his cheek. She reached out to touch it, causing Legolas to flinch away and grab her wrists forcefully. "Oh I am so sorry. Does it still hurt?"

'Not as much as it is going to hurt when I tell you what I have to say,' the thought to himself. "No it does not hurt," he lied. He knew he would always have the scar there as a constant reminder of his weakness.

"I am sure it will fade in time."

"Hmm." Gwenneth could tell that he was uncomfortable and she wanted to ease his pain. "Now we do not have to sneak away. Everyone knows now and we can stay here and you can…"

"No!" Legolas interrupted.

"No?"

"I am not staying. I am leaving alone."

Gwenneth was stunned by his words. She searched his eyes for answers but could find nothing but cold, steely eyes staring back at her. The face that had been so warm to her was now a cold, lifeless statue. "What…what are you talking about?" she asked, not sure whether to laugh at he cruel joke or to cry in fear.

Deep inside Legolas' heart was breaking as he looked at the girl he loved and saw the tears building in her beautiful crystal blue eyes. He could not stand the torture, so he pushed her away and stood to walk away from her. When he had distanced himself from her, he turned to face her once more. "I am leaving in the morning. I am going home…without you."

Gwenneth believed she was in a nightmare that she could not awaken from. It was all happening so fast, without rhyme or reason! Her breathing became shallow and she felt like she might faint. "I…I…do not understand. Do you not want to be with me?"

Legolas rubbed his aching forehead. He hated doing this to her - and to himself, for that matter. But he knew that in the long run it would be for the best. At least that is what he kept telling himself. "No, I do not," he lied again, trying to make it easier on both of them. "I am far from what you think I am. You should be with your own kind."

"How can you say that? Have you not learned anything this past week?"

"I've learned that we are not meant to be together."

"But what about fate? You said your self that we were meant to be together, did you not?" she asked taking a few steps closer to him, trying desperately to read his face.

"I do not know what it was…but it was not fate. We are NOT meant for each other!"

"I can not stay here alone! Not after everything we have shared."

"You are not coming with me!" he said with so much ice in his voice that it froze all the warm blood that flowed through her veins.

"I don't understand any of this." Gwenneth closed her eyes and willed herself to wake from the dream, but everything was the same when she opened her eyes again. "Why is this happening? Legolas please tell me that this is all just a dream," she pleaded.

"It is not a dream, Gwenneth. I am leaving for Mirkwood in the morning. Soon this will all be but a memory. I suggest you do the same," was his cold response.

She wanted to run to him, to hold on to him and plead and beg, but her body would not listen. She stood frozen in time, her heart pounding in her chest so hard that it hurt. Her lungs refused to take in the breath she need to live, but at the moment that suited her fine. She silently prayed for a quick death.

Legolas wished that she could know the pain that he too was feeling inside. It was tearing him apart seeing her in such pain and agony. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. Every fiber in his body wanted to scoop her up in his arms, to kiss the tears away that were now staining her delicate face, to tell her that he was wrong and that they were meant for each other. But he fought that urge and walked over to the opening of the tent and pulled the canvas back. Words came out of his mouth that he would have never imagined saying to her. "Please leave."

That did it! She lunged at him and grabbed his arm and clung to it as she fell on her knees, pleading with him through tear-filled eyes "No…" she shook her head vehemently. "Tell me what to do, tell me want you want! I will make it better, I promise!"

Legolas reached down and pulled the girl to her feet. She was making this so much harder than it had to be, but what did he expect? Did he actually think she would just walk out of his life so easily? Did he expect her to stop loving him in an instant? Did he think he himself could do the same so effortlessly? Only a fool would have such thoughts and clearly right now he was the biggest fool in history.

Helplessness overwhelmed Legolas as he took Gwenneth in his arms and held her loosely. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head and leaned his forehead to rest against hers and breathed in her scent one last time. Legolas pulled away and their eyes meet. And for just a fleeting moment Gwenneth thought she saw the love return to his eyes, but just as quick as it came, it was gone. "I am most sorry for filling your head with lies these past few days, it was terribly wrong of me. But you must understand that we can not be together," he said, trying with all of his will not to stumble over the words.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time. They both did not want this last moment together to end. It was such a bitter meeting, but still it would be the last time they would be this close.

Unfortunately all things must end and Legolas knew this all to well as he loosened his hold of her. A very weak smile appeared on his solemn face. "Goodbye," was all he said to her. Knowing that she would not leave willingly he slipped out of the tent into the surrounding darkness.

The young girl did not know how long she stood on her feet before she sunk to her knees. Her body along with her soul was numb. She tried to recall what had just happened, but it evaded her. It was a passing shadow in her mind. Millions of reasons came to her mind, but none would satisfy her need to know what went so wrong. Answers…she needed answers. But he was now gone and she would never really know why.

The pain was too new, too raw. Gwenneth willed herself to get up and move. "That is the first step," she said to herself. Once she was up she looked around and noticed that all of his things were gone, and she panicked for a moment before she remembered that they were going to make her escape tonight and of course he would have been ready to go. "We were going to start a new life together tonight," she spoke softly and again tears flowed from her already swollen eyes.

The faint sound of footsteps could be heard from outside. "Legolas?" she asked as she rushed to the opening.

"No, I am sorry, it is I… Haldir," came the voice and soon the curtain was pulled back, revealing the elf's face.

Haldir took a step into the tent and studied Gwenneth. He saw that she was in a traumatic state. Her eyes were glazed over and her complexion was pale and sheen. "Oh, my lady," he whispered as he took her in his arms. Gwenneth laid her head upon his shoulder and again the damn broke and the tears spilled freely. "Tell me…tell me what has happened."

The princess tried to speak, but the words could not find their way out between the sobs. Haldir held her tighter and stroked her silken hair, giving her all the time she needed. Finally, after all the tears were emptied and she could cry no more, she pulled away and looked at Legolas' friend. "Oh, Haldir! It is horrible. I…I have lost…lost him!" she said, tying to get her breathing back to normal.

"What do you mean?"

"He is leaving tomorrow and he does not want me to go with him."

Hearing this angered Haldir. He knew his friend had behaved strange earlier when he came to see him, but to do such a thing to this lovely creature was a sin. 'Eomer must have caused some brain damage,' he thought to himself. He would have never imagined Legolas acting in such a childish manner. "Look, I am sure he is just upset about losing to Eomer. Leave him be for now and in the morning he will be fine and you will be together again."

Gwenneth's head snapped up when she heard this. 'Oh, of course that must be it!' she told herself. She actually smiled at the blonde elf. "Do you really think so Haldir?"

"Of course my lady, and to make sure I will go and talk to him," he said as he raised a hand to brush away some lose strands of hair that were clinging to her damp face.

"Thank you, you are truly a good friend."

"Now come, let me walk you home. You never know what lurks around in the dark." He took her hand and guided her out of the tent towards her own shelter.

The grand white horse whinnied softly when it saw its master coming toward him. "That's a good boy," Legolas said as he walked up to Arod and scratched his friend behind the ears. "It looks like it will be just you and me, old boy."

After a few minutes of brushing his horse the elf moved to saddle him and load his supplies so he could start out on his long lonely ride home. He had intended on leaving in the morning, but after talking to Gwenneth he decided the sooner the better. He wanted to put as much distance between them as soon as possible so that maybe the pain would start to heal a little earlier. But he highly doubted that his pain would ever end. Every time he would see his reflection he would see the scar, the scar that would be a constant reminder of his failure.

"She will be much better with someone else," he told Arod as he finished packing the gear. He stopped what he was doing as he remembered her expression when she ran into him at the masquerade ball. Her beauty had taken his breath away. No, there was no way that he would ever forget her.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you."

Legolas sighed deeply and turned around to face the intruder. "Maybe I did not want to be found Haldir."

Haldir laughed out loud. "Well then you should have hidden yourself better."

"Maybe."

"And where do you think you are going? Oh that's right, you and Gwenneth are leaving tonight," he said as he looked around the stable. "But wait, where is her horse? Surely Arod can not carry you both?" he asked, knowing all to well why the other horse was not there and ready to go.

"I am going alone."

"And why the sudden change?" Haldir asked, trying to push Legolas enough to get him to start explaining himself.

"I do not think that is any of your business."

"Tsk tsk tsks…come now Legolas, you know I know everything about you. What makes this any different?"

Legolas turned away, shaking his head in disgust. "I think it is time to change that," was all he said to his friend.

"Ok I have had enough!" Haldir spat as his anger rose. "I talked to Gwenneth and she told me that you are leaving without her. Is this all because you lost against Eomer?" He got no reply. "Gwenneth does not think anything less of you because you lost. You are just being foolish, can you not see that?"

There was still no reply from Legolas. Instead, he mounted his horse and looked around, making sure that he did not forget anything. Seeing that he was ready to leave he finally looked at the other elf. "Goodbye my friend. I will see you in a couple of months after everything has settled down." He gave his friend a quick salute and guided the horse out the door, leaving Haldir stunned in his tracks.

He rode half the night before his body gave up when he was forced to stop and rest. He lit a small fire and lay near it, taking in its warmth. How he wished that she were here with him like they had planned! He closed his eyes and imagined her small frame lying up against him under the moonlight. He could almost feel her bare skin on his, her silken hair tangled in his long fingers, her soft lips grazing over his. "Stop tormenting your heart like this Legolas!" He opened his eyes and stared up into the star filled sky until sleep claimed him.

Just as the sun was peaking on the horizon, Legolas was rudely awakened by a frightful growl coming from somewhere nearby. He quickly jumped up and grabbed his bow and quiver full of arrows before rushing off to see what or who was making the noise.

Slowing through the thick wood, he inched his way closer to the intruder. But as he got closer the noises grew louder and he was soon able to tell that what he had thought to be just one was in fact more, many more in fact. When he finally got close enough he pulled back a branch so he could see what was going on. And to his horror, there in front of him was a group of about 50 orcs standing around waiting for orders from their leader.

Legolas crouched lower in the brush trying to hide himself from their sight. He patiently waited to hear what was going on. Soon he saw a much bigger orc making his way through the crowd. He bent down even lower to avoid being noticed.

"Ok boys, get ready to move out. The first wave should soon be attacking the Shire, they will be expecting us to back them up, so we have no time to waste," the leader yelled at his troops.

"The party will soon be a blood bath," another replied, bringing on a chorus of laughter, cheers and grunts.

Legolas' blood turned to ice as he listened. It was all he needed to hear before he slowly crept away and with his elvish stealth took off towards the waiting steed. He prayed for quick legs as he ran effortlessly through the woods. He had to ride back to the Shire before they attacked. He hoped that he would be able to warn the unsuspecting crowd, but most of all, he wanted to get Gwenneth out of there so that she would be safe. As he ran he knew he was not only running for his life, but for hers as well. He knew now that the night before had all been a mistake and now the only thing that mattered was getting back to her.

Not bothering to pick up the things he had unpacked from the night before he jumped on Arod's unsaddled back and hastily rode back towards the Shire, hoping to take a different path than the oncoming orcish army. He urged the horse under him to go faster. He needed all the speed he could get.

As he neared The Shire he could see plums of smoked wafting into the sky. A foil tasting bile gathered in is throat, making him nauseous. Was he too late? He should have stayed or at least taken Gwenneth with him! When he reached the grassy hill that overlooked the Shire he could see that he was too late indeed. Below him the village was in chaos. There were lifeless bodies scattered throughout - hobbits, elves, dwarves and humans were running around in a panic as the flames from the burning buildings reached high in the air, almost licking the clouds.

He jumped off the horse and ran towards the village, fighting off the numerous attacks that he encountered along the way. In a panic he search the little town for Gwenneth and was relieved to not have found her among the dead that were strewn about.

Legolas headed for her encampment hoping that she had made it out of the area before the orcs reached her camp. As he passed his own camp he stopped in his tracks when he saw Arwen dragging a very wounded elf to a safer place. He did not recognize that elf until he got closer and only then realized that it was Haldir. He ran to Arwen and helped her drag the elf out of harm's way.

The she elf looked at him with a rather annoyed look. "Oh now you decide to come back! Where were you when we were being ambushed?" she spat, unable to hold back her anger.

Legolas hung his head in shame. It seemed that he didn't only fail Gwenneth, but he had failed his friends, too. "I am sorry. I tried to come back in time to warn you, but it seems that I have let down the people I care about yet again."

Arwen made no effort to respond, as she clutched at the weak body lying on the ground in front of her. She had no time to worry about the foolish elf.

Kneeling by his friend's side Legolas smiled when he saw that Haldir was looking curiously up at him. "Ah…I see you have…come back to join the fun… I knew you could…not stay…away," he tried to say between coughs.

"Nay my friend, I did not want to miss the fight," he tried to joke, but he knew that his friend was mortally wounded and would not live much longer.

"You…never could…. could you?" Haldir raised his head to survey the wounds that littered his body. He knew that it would not be long. "Take care of…Gwenneth. Your souls belong together…. never forget that."

Legolas tried to be cheerful but he too knew what was going to happen. "I will, my friend,' he said, choking back the tears.

Arwen sobbed softy beside Legolas as she looked down at his broken body. Haldir looked up at the beautiful elf. "Ah my angel…do not cry…someday we will meet again…there is no need for tears."

But this did little to console her as she too kneeled next to him and gently stroked his face. And just like that his life passed and he was no longer. Both Legolas and Arwen were at a loss. Their friend was now gone. They sat there for many minutes holding Haldir as if they had not realized that he would never be awoken. Suddenly a loud scream brought them back to reality.

"Arwen, you must get to your horse and get out of here," he said as he tried to pick her up, but she would not move and remained still clutching to Haldir's lifeless body. He kneeled down by her and grabbed her shoulders, roughly turning her to face him. "Listen! There is nothing you can do for him now, and if we do not get out of here we too will come to the same fate as Haldir!"

Arwen tried as hard as she could to control the sobs. "But…how can we leave him here like this?" she asked through the tears.

Legolas looked around and saw a partially erect tent. "Here, help me move him in there and then we will come back for him once the fight is over."

The two elves dragged their friend into the shelter. Legolas bent down and took a dagger that was still in Haldir's boot, while Arwen found an abandoned blanket to cover him with. Once he was covered, they both stood over him and said a silent prayer.

"Here, take this sword." He handed her one of the swords that was strapped to his back.

"Are you not coming with me?"

"No I can not…right now I must find Gwenneth and make sure she is safe," he said. "Go now!!" he barked at the unmoving elf. "I will find you, I promise…now go!!"

Arwen nodded then turned and ran towards the stables, hoping to find a horse to make her escape with. Once she was out of sight Legolas turned and continued running towards Gwenneth's camp.

As he neared the human's camp the stench of burning flesh floated in the air. His stomach churned. He could not bear the thought of Gwenneth's body lying on the hard ground, engulfed in flames.

He heard distant screams all around him and each one sounded like her. "Oh why, oh why did I leave?" he kept asking himself. "She would be safe now if I had not been so stubborn."

Just ahead he saw Eowyn trying to run to safety, two orcs chasing close behind her. Legolas stopped and drew his bow. The arrow pierced the first orc in the chest and brought it to its knees. Legolas drew the dagger he had taken off his dead friend's body. The orc had reached Eowyn and had her lying on the ground pinned underneath him with its weapon draw ready to make the final blow, but Legolas reached the foul beast before the it could complete the movement. He slid the blade smoothly across the orc's jugular, killing him instantly.

"Oh, thank the Valar!" sighed Eowyn, trembling with fear. Legolas took her by the hand and pulled her up. "You came back! I had thought you…"

"I did, but I came back to get Gwenneth," he said, turning his head to look around for any sign of the girl or more enemies. "Where is she?"

"I do not know…. we got separated…I..."

But Legolas did not stay around to listen to any more. He let the girl standing alone as he sprinted off in search of Gwenneth.

"Gwenneth!" he started yelling even before he was in the camp.

In the distance he saw Aragorn fighting gallantly against the orcs. Not too far away Eomer, Faramir and Boromir were holding strong. But thankfully there was no sign of Gwenneth. 'She must have escaped,' he thought to himself.

Aragorn turned and noticed the wayward elf. "Legolas, you have returned!" he shouted as he took down yet another foul orc.

Legolas ran over to aid the ranger. Both of them together they were able to dispose of a few more orcs before Legolas was able to question the man about the whereabouts of his sister.

"Is she safe?"

"I hope she is well," Aragron answered, getting ready for the next wave of attacks. "When the fighting began I instructed her to leave and I watched her heading to the stable, but other than that I can not tell."

Legolas sigh in relief. Surely she would have followed her brother's words and left before the fighting got too intense. "I should not have left. I was foolish. I doubted my love for her and hers for me as well. That is one thing that I will never doubt again. Please forgive me."

Aragorn smiled wearily. "All is forgiven my friend, but it is not I that you need to apologize to."

"That is why I am here."

"But first let us win this battle. It will be nice to fight side by side with you instead of against you," he said just before more orcs attacked.

The elf and man fought gallantly beside one another. Taking down their enemies almost as quickly as they came after them. Legolas thought the battle was winding down when he thought he heard his name being called in the distance by a voice that he knew so well. To his surprise he turned and saw her running towards him. She was yelling his name but her voice could barely be heard over the battle cries. Her hair flung in the wind behind her while the bright morning sun glowed on her face. Despite the battle around her there was a beautiful smile on her face. With arms outstretched she raced towards him.

He started to run towards her but then froze in his tracks at the unbelievable sight. His heart stopped when he saw two orcs behind her taking aim. He raised his bow but he was not quick enough.

Time seemed to slow down drastically as Legolas watched the first arrow pierce the side of her chest. He saw the very moment when the metal tip of the arrow broke into her flesh and imbedded itself deep into her body. He was still holding his bow and his eyes spontaneously meet hers. The blank stare on her face was all he could bear. He tried to run to her aid, but was too stunned just as the second arrow quickly buried itself a few inches lower then the first. Her body flinched helplessly form the impact. Legolas finally found the strength to run to her, but no matter how fast he willed his legs to move, she seemed to be too far for him to reach. Like a hammer his heart pounded in his chest. As the third arrow struck her he froze in his tracks, unable to believe that this was really happening. He stared in shock as her body fought to keep its balance.

Gwenneth's hands were clutched around the first arrow that was protruding from her battered chest as she struggled to keep on her feet. Swaying back and forth, she tried to reach her love. Her white hands were now crimson red, stained from the blood that poured out of her weak body.

Her blue eyes never lost sight of his as he stood but a few feet away from her. His eyes! The shinning blue light in the deep black abyss that called out to her and gave her the strength to battle the pain and agony as she stretched a hand in search for him. Suddenly her sight began to cloud over and she fell helplessly to her knees. Searching the darkness that was now taking over her, she tried to call out to him, but no words would form in her breathless throat.

Leglolas' heart rapidly sank as he watched his love fall to her knees. In an instant he was there beside her. He had failed her again. He managed to wrap an arm around her waist before her head fell back and her breathing became shallow and raspy. He knew that no words would save her as he looked hopelessly into her dark, cloudy eyes. How could this be the woman that he had given his heart to? This poor innocent child that lay in his arms was now but the shell of the woman that had so vibrantly taken his breath away. "Gwenneth…I …came back for you…Gwenneth please…please stay with me. I have come to take you with me, like we planned," he said while rocking her in his arms like a newborn baby.

She tried to coax a smile and almost succeeded before her last breath left her lungs and her soul floated out of her body and gently flew away. Legolas heard none of the battle that was raging around him as he held her close to his chest hoping beyond hope that this was not happening and it was just a horrific nightmare in his mind. But as he looked down at Gwenneth's lifeless eyes he realize that it was all too real and that his love had vanished from him so quickly.

When you give your heart to someone it is common to think that it is just a term or an expression but Legolas realized that Gwenneth truly had his heart and that he could not live without it or her. His will to live escaped him as his hand reached up to stroke her cold, bloody check.

All was silent when Legolas heard his death come. Sitting in the middle of the chaotic field with the only woman that he had ever loved in his lap, he decided to join her. There was no struggle or fight and it ended as quick as it began. The last thing that he heard was the orc blade slashing through the heavy air before it connected with his neck. His body slumped over Gwenneth's.

There lay the lovers in peace and they would do so, forever and ever.

A.N. Ok I waited to put the note here at the end as not to give away any of what was about to happen. I know I know you all are probably screaming and yelling at your computer screens right now, but you have the power to change that. I do have two endings in mind and it all depends on your feed back on how I am going to continue this story. From the very beginning I had planned this and now that I am here a good friend has sort of swayed me to let them live. But like I said it is all on you now on which way to go. I would like to thank Darma Druid because without her I would not be writing in the first place, and also if not for her my chapters would be really short. She always insists that I go into more detail, which in turns makes the chapters longer and better. Also thanks to all that have reviewed. I have really enjoyed your comments and encouragement; it has meant the world to me. Thank You

Missy


End file.
